


Удержать волка

by Anidora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, ooc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anidora/pseuds/Anidora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Найти своего волка не так уж сложно, но вот удержать его куда сложнее</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть первая

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновением к этому фанфику послужили два гениальных произведения. В первую очередь это - великолепный фик "Жаркие (безумные) ночи Стайлза Стилински", авторства Сон и Vaniya (http://son.diary.ru/p187948619.htm). Второе - не менее гениальный фанфик Серебристого водолея "Sub rosa" (http://serebro87.diary.ru/p182065823.htm).  
> Если не знакомы, очень рекомендую прочитать. Как и все прочие их работы. Надеюсь, они на меня не обидятся.
> 
>  
> 
> В фанфике присутствует Mperg, но исключительно как часть данного мира, никто из героев не будет ни беременеть, ни рожать.
> 
> Очень вас прошу не искать в данном фанфике ни каких исторических совпадений. Их тут нет и быть не может.

Стайлз отщипнул сочную виноградинку и окинул взором шумную толпу внизу. Простолюдины жаждали хлеба и зрелищ. Это никогда не менялось.

Поморщившись, Стайлз перевел взгляд на ложи, где располагалась знать. Сегодня почтить своим присутствием арену решили фактически все. Еще бы, наместник обещал невиданное зрелище.

Взяв со столика чашу с легким вином, Стайлз краем глаза заметил рыжий отблеск. В ложу наместника вошли две девушки, а следом за ними мужчина.

Обе девицы происходили из знатнейших родов Империи. Возможно, в столице они были бы всего лишь одними из многих, но здесь, в удаленной провинции, равных им не было.

Эллисон, дочь дома Арджентов, гордым взором окинула шумящую внизу толпу. Высокая, гибкая, она напоминала древних амазонок. И насколько знал Стайлз, по характеру от них тоже мало отличалась.

Лидия из дома Мартинов была воспитанницей Арджентов. Ее отец-сенатор слишком опасался за жизнь единственной дочери. После того как оставшиеся неизвестными убийцы проникли в дом и убили его жену, он отправил дочь сюда, под надежную защиту старого друга. Как оказалось, весьма вовремя. Едва Лидия со слугами покинула столицу, на сенатора было совершено очередное покушение, на этот раз убийцам удалось добраться до него.

В Лидии от воительницы не было ничего. Она являла собой образец грации, красоты и изящества. Вот и сейчас она устроилась на кушетке и принялась ощипывать веточку винограда с выражением скуки на прелестном личике. Легкое платье из тончайшего шифона позволяло любоваться округлой исключительно в нужных местах фигурой.

Стайлз судорожно сглотнул. В Лидию он влюбился, когда впервые увидел ее. Собственно, ему ничего не мешало попросить руки прекрасной дочери дома Мартинов, благо он не уступал ей ничем. Отец Стайлза последние восемь лет был главнокомандующим северного гарнизона. Мать, мир ее праху, приходилась младшей сестрой правящему Императору. Но и без родства с Императором Стайлзу хватало заслуг собственного дома. Стилински брали свою славу на полях сражений. Их дом славился воинами, не знавшими поражений.

Сам Стайлз, правда, продолжать военную карьеру не собирался. Даже отец признавал, что место Стайлза не на поле боя, а в Сенате. Хотя, если подумать, Сенат - это то же самое поле боя. Только оружием служат слова, а не мечи.

Только вот несмотря на родство с правящим домом и заслуги предков, руки Лидии Стайлз бы не получил. Ее опекун никогда не дал бы на это согласия.

Стайлз бросил быстрый взгляд на мужчину, поднявшегося в ложу вместе с девушками. Крис, единственный наследник дома Арджентов. Сын наместника, в прошлом неплохо показавший себя на службе в армии, а ныне служащий на благо города.

Крис повернул голову и, чуть улыбнувшись, кивнул Стайлзу. Пришлось ответить таким же кивком, хотя особой радости от внимания к своей персоне Стайлз не испытывал.

Полтора года назад жена Криса Виктория покинула этот мир, пытаясь произвести на свет наследника. За двадцать лет брака у них родилась только Эллисон, которая при всех ее достоинствах мальчиком – увы – не была.

Выждав положенные трауром полгода, Крис начал поиски новой второй половины. И крайне быстро его выбор пал на Стайлза.

Браки между мужчинами особой редкостью не были, но, как правило, речь шла о миловидных юношах из не слишком состоятельных семей или же младших сыновьях без перспектив.

Стайлз по понятной причине к таким не относился. Но зато вполне мог дать Крису, то, чего тот так желал.

Слава богам, Стайлза надежно защищали родство с Императорским домом и слава отца. Заставить или принудить его Крис не мог, но это совершенно не мешало ему выжидать, оказывая Стайлзу различные знаки внимания.

В конце концов, в жизни бывало всякое. Император мог умереть, отец - впасть в немилость, да и сам Стайлз мог изменить решение.

В этот момент толпа внизу взвыла еще громче.

На песок Арены въехала золотая колесница наместника. Джеральд для своих лет был удивительно крепок и умом и телом. Он занимал должность наместника последние двадцать пять лет и видимо собирался покинуть свой пост только в день смерти.

Стоило ему поднять руку, как рев толпы мгновенно стих. Джеральд всегда был сторонником метода кнута и пряника. Он умело заботился о нуждах жителей провинции, но при этом безжалостно карал за малейшие провинности, а его служба шпионов не знала равных.

\- Жители нашего славного города! Сегодня я подготовил для вас редкостное зрелище, которое вы не скоро забудете. Начнем же игры!

Стайлз никогда не мог понять, от чего на Арене кровавый бой двух людей зовется игрой, но толпа его мнение не разделяла и опять взревела.

На песок Арены вышли двое гладиаторов, любимцев публики. Судя по легкому вооружению, их ждал обычный бой до первой крови, а не сражение за жизнь.

Стайлз лениво откинулся на спинку кресла. Отец приехать не смог, его задержали какие-то дела на границе. Наблюдать явно постановочный бой было скучно, и Стайлз опять принялся потягивать вино.

Он любил красивые бои. Любил наблюдать за тем, как гладиаторы сражаются, как выкладываются в полную силу. Стайлз ничего не имел против боев до первой крови, но те двое, которые сейчас были на арене, знали заранее, что сегодня им ничего не грозит и не спешили показывать все свои навыки. Безусловно, для разогрева черни и этого было вполне достаточно.

Следующими на Арене оказались пятеро вчерашних рабов. Пусть их и вооружили, и даже показали, как этим оружием пользоваться, но против опытного и закаленного в сражениях гладиатора они шансов не имели.

Стайлз лениво потягивал вино и наблюдал, как внизу песок снова и снова обагряется кровью. Чернь вопила и жаждала еще больше окровавленной плоти и смертей. Возможно, если бы рабам хватило ума наброситься разом или попытаться отвлечь гладиатора, у них был бы шанс на победу. Не у всех, конечно, но кто-то бы выжил. Увы, они трусливо бросались по одному, а если и нападали вместе, то кидались врассыпную при первой же угрозе. Слава богам, несмотря на все навыки гладиатора, эта бойня долго не продлилась.

Пока песку на Арене возвращали первоначальную чистоту, на телегах вывезли хлеб и, как всегда, начали бросать в толпу от имени Императора и наместника.

Очевидно, приближалась кульминация.

Дальние ворота арены открылись, из них раздался грозный медвежий рев. Стайлз отставил чашу в сторону.  
Животных на Арену выводили редко, они стоили куда дороже рабов и ценились намного больше.

Медведь тем временем вышел на песок. Огромный матерый зверь, которого загонщики каким-то образом умудрились взять живым. Судя по тому, как из его пасти текла слюна, перед боем его порядком одурманили. Это уже обещало стать интересным, но - увы - так и не стало.

Из вторых ворот на песок Арены вышел мужчина. Самый обычный. В легких кожаных доспехах, с коротким мечом в руке и почему-то в железной маске в виде головы волка.

Стайлз разочарованно откинулся на кресле. Смотреть на то, как медведь будет рвать кого-то на части было не интересно. Легкое любопытство вызывало лишь то, кто этот человек и чем он так не угодил Джеральду.

Удивительно, но при виде медведя боец бежать не собирался, наоборот, он занял оборонительную стойку и легко крутанул в руке меч.

Только безумец мог надеяться сразить медведя таким оружием или попытался выжить, будучи фактически без доспехов.

Стайлз решил подарить себе еще пару мгновений эстетического удовольствия и вновь перевел взгляд на прекрасную Лидию. Судя по реву медведя и толпы хищник, наконец, заметил брошенную ему жертву.

Лидии зрелище на Арене тоже было не по душе, она лениво ощипывала веточку винограда и старалась не поднимать взгляд в отличие от Эллисон, которая жадно всматривалась в происходящее.

От любования Стайлза отвлек очередной рев, но теперь медведь ревел от боли.

На Арене творилось невероятное. Боец сумел как-то увернуться от напавшего на него хищника и более того, нанес удар, выбив медведю левый глаз, а теперь кружил около раненого зверя, явно изыскивая возможность атаковать вновь.

Стайлз вцепился пальцами в подлокотники. Теперь он уже и не знал, кто на песке хищник, а кто – его добыча.

И все же медведь, пусть даже и раненый, оставался страшным врагом и, взревев, вновь бросился на бойца. Тот попытался уклониться, но промедлил. Страшные когти полоснули его по боку, легко разорвав доспех и плоть.

Боец вскинул руку в попытке нанести удар и не дать зверю сжать челюсти на своей шее. Меч вошел медведю точно в пасть, но – увы - победитель не успел насладиться триумфом. Тяжеленная туша всем своим весом рухнула прямо на него.

Стайлз судорожно вздохнул. Только сейчас он понял, что все время, которое длился бой, даже не дышал. Очень давно бои гладиаторов не вызывали у него эмоций такой силы. Жаль только, что повторить подобное не удастся.  
И тут туша медведя вздрогнула. Из-под нее, медленно выбрался боец. Окровавленный, двигающийся с огромным трудом, но живой. Шатаясь, он поднялся на ноги и сорвал с груди остатки доспеха.

Внизу по рядам черни прошел вздох ужаса и восторга. Стайлз и сам с трудом сдержал этот недостойный порыв.

Раны бойца, страшные, и без сомнения смертельные, затягивались буквально на глазах. На песке Арены, под жадными взглядами сотен зрителей стоял оборотень. И Стайлз непременно собирался выяснить, откуда же он взялся.

 

Разумеется, именно сегодня отец задержался, объезжая посты охраны. Стайлз наматывал уже пятый круг по комнате, поджидая его.

Стайлза как магнит притягивал большой гобелен на противоположной стене. Решив поддаться искушению, он подошел ближе. Карту приграничных земель Стайлз знал не хуже отца, мог без запинки перечислить все башни и городки вдоль берега.

Стайлз медленно провел пальцем по голубой линии пограничной реки. Но вот что находилось за рекой, знали единицы. Нет, если точнее за рекой находились леса. Если еще точнее - то лес. Один-единственный, бескрайний и смертельно опасный для чужаков.

Земли оборотней. Зверей, умеющих притворяться людьми. Самых лучших и бесстрашных воинов, которых знал мир, перед которыми когда-то спасовала императорская армия.

Это было почти сто тридцать лет назад. Несмотря на численный перевес и многочисленные попытки, Империя так и не получила эти земли.

Навязываемый им договор оборотни не приняли. Им не нужны были соглашения с людьми. Но на перемирие они милостиво согласились. Это был первый, и как надеялся Стайлз, последний раз в истории Империи. Ни до, ни после оборотней никто не смел диктовать Императору свои условия.

Отчего Империя приняла это перемирие? Лишь оттого что люди нуждались в оборотнях. Точнее в том, что те могли дать.

Где-то в своих лесах эти полузвери выращивали растения, чьи корни, специальным образом высушенные и подготовленные, продавались на рынках Империи, за безумные деньги.

Порошок из них, добавленный в любой напиток, был способен сотворить чудо: зародить жизнь даже там, где ее быть не могло.

Женщина, выпив такой напиток, могла понести с первого же раза, сколь бы она не была больна или стара. Но главное, и это выяснилось случайно, принимая настой пару недель, понести мог и мужчина.

Другой вопрос был в том, кто в Империи мог позволить себе потратить целое состояние дабы получить дитя от любовника, хотя гораздо проще и дешевле было бы купить нескольких рабынь и зачать детей им.

Перескочив в мыслях с оборотней на настой, Стайлз вздрогнул и обернулся. Из ниш на него взирали бюсты его предков. Военачальники, каждый из которых оставил свой след в истории.

Дом Стилински славился не только воинами, еще и тем, что за последние пять поколений в их роду не родилось ни одной женщины. И у Стайлза были все шансы продолжить эту славную традицию. Вопрос только как?

Введя в дом молодую жену и взяв на руки сына, вышедшего из материнского лона.

Или же, склонив голову и войдя в чужой дом, подставиться другому мужчине, выносив своего сына самому.

Знакомые с детства шаги вырвали Стайлза из мучительных раздумий.

Отец, несмотря на годы и до сих пор терзавшее его горе от потери возлюбленной супруги, ничуть не потерял ни стати, ни силы.

\- Стайлз? Я не ожидал увидеть тебя.

\- Отец, - Стайлз склонил голову, - я хотел бы поговорить с Вами. Если позволите.

\- Что случилось? – отец тут же напрягся.

Стайлз искренне возмутился.

\- А что, обязательно что-то должно случиться, чтобы я с тобой мог говорить?

Из глаз отца пропала тревога, и он покачал головой.

\- Нет, конечно. Просто всякий раз, когда ты столь высокопарно обращаешься ко мне, это значит, что ты что-то натворил и у тебя проблемы, с коими ты сам справиться не в силах.

\- А может, я просто решил воздать должное твоим заслугам? Или продемонстрировать уровень своего воспитания?

Отец усмехнулся и скинул тяжелый плащ в руки раба, следовавшего за ним.

\- Я охотно верю, что ты воздаешь должное мне и моим заслугам перед Империей. Разумеется, я верю, что ты воспитан как подобает сыну дома Стилински и племяннику Императора. И все же Стайлз, что зажгло такое любопытство в твоих глазах?

Стайлз взял персик из вазы, которую принес раб.

\- Сегодня на Арене я видел оборотня. Но я не помню, чтобы ты рассказывал о том, что твоим людям удалось поймать хоть одного в последнее время.

\- А, вот в чем дело… - отец устало опустился на стул, - это не мои люди поймали его.

Стайлз пораженно глянул на отца. Люди не ходили в лес. Те травы и порошки, что оборотни желали продать, они выносили сами два раза в год.

Но порой вглубь леса уходили разведывательные отряды, люди не теряли надежду больше узнать о своих соседях. Как правило, всех оборотней которых эти отряды приводили, увозили в столицу.

\- Тогда какие? Никому кроме солдат нет дороги за реку!

Отец взмахнул рукой.

\- Оставьте нас!

Рабы, накрывавшие на стол, тут же вышли из комнаты, двери плотно затворили.

\- Стайлз, за реку ходят не только солдаты. Еще туда ходят Охотники. Они ловят оборотней, а потом отпускают, получив выкуп.

Стайлз даже предположить подобного не мог. Это нарушало не один десяток законов Империи.

\- То есть этого тоже они поймали? И ты знал?

\- Да, я знал. Но я никак не ожидал, что Джеральд отправит его на Арену. Оборотни всегда щедро платят за своих соплеменников и охотно выкупают шаманов и жрецов.

Стайлз сел на кушетку и прикусил подушечку пальца.

\- Он не жрец, он воин, причем очень хороший. Почему его не выкупили?

Отец пожал плечами и налил себе вина.

\- Тогда есть два варианта. Либо этот оборотень совершил что-то такое, что собственные собратья не желают иметь с ним дел. Однако с подобным я еще не сталкивался….

\- Или Джеральд не стал просить выкупа, - Стайлз закончил за отца и поднялся с кушетки. – Спасибо, что рассказал мне это. И все же я не понимаю, зачем это Джеральду.

Отец отставил кубок, из которого так и не сделал ни глотка.

\- Стайлз, не лезь в это. Джеральд много лет играет в эти игры, и если ты встанешь у него на пути, он, не раздумывая, тебя уничтожит. Тебя не спасут ни мой меч, ни власть Императора.

Стайлз удивленно глянул на отца.

\- Я не собираюсь вставать на пути у Джеральда. Я просто хочу понять, что такого в этом оборотне, что наместник, боясь открыть его лицо, все же выставил его на Арену. Вот и все.

\- Хотел бы я верить, что твое любопытство ограничится лишь этим, - отец вздохнул, - Стайлз, должен ли я уточнять, что все сказанное не должно покидать этих стен?

\- Нет. Мне хватит ума чтобы и самому это понять, - Стайлз лучезарно улыбнулся и направился в свои покои. Ему нужно было подумать, и подумать хорошо.

 

После своего первого боя оборотень стал частым гостем Арены. Зрители рвались посмотреть на него, а Джеральд старался не разочаровывать горожан.

Стайлз раз за разом оказывался в своей ложе не в силах отказаться от зрелища.

Оборотня травили псами (бой не удался. Бойцовые псы, которых с детства приучали охоте на рабов, при виде оборотня жалобно скулили и пытались сбежать. Пришлось срочно выгонять на Арену рабов, вот их псы рвали охотно). Ради него на Арене возводили лабиринты с ловушками. А он поражал толпу, раз за разом уходя от смерти.

Но особенно Стайлзу запомнилось сражение оборотня с тиграми.

Озлобленные неволей кошки чуяли в нем своего изначального врага, но в отличие от медведя брали не массой, а ловкостью и скоростью.

Оборотень получил тогда немало ударов когтистыми лапами, но один пришелся по маске… и неожиданно прорвал тонкий металл. Оборотень тряхнул головой, сбрасывая мешающийся кусок металла, и Стайлз буквально замер, жадно вглядываясь в его лицо.

Черные волосы, смуглая кожа, необычные острые скулы, черная щетина. Ничего в лице оборотня не соответствовало общепринятым канонам привлекательности.

Именно после этого боя он, сын генерала и племянник Императора, имеющий все, впервые возжелал чего-то недоступного. Хотя собственно, что такого сложного в покупке раба?

Ради исполнения своего желания Стайлз был готов не пожалеть золота. Вот только нужно было выбрать верный момент дабы начать разговор с Джеральдом. И для этого нужно было нанести один очень важный визит.

 

Стайлз придирчиво окинул себя взглядом в большом зеркале. Рабы постарались на славу. Белоснежная туника с золотым шитьем, поверх сложными, но изящными складками ниспадала тога с широкой алой полосой.

На безупречно белых пальцах золотые кольца. Три на одной руке и четыре на другой. Стайлз чуть улыбнулся, глядя на оттиск императорской печати. Ну, почти императорской, не хватало лишь нескольких деталей. Эта печать вообще-то была материнской, и вместе с Клаудией должна была быть забыта, так как дочерей у нее не было, но дядя дозволил Стайлзу носить печать и передать дочери.

Отцовский знак был изящной филигранью нанесен на фибулу, которой закололи тогу.

Глаза, подведенные тончайшими черными линиями, светились подобно бронзе. Стайлз поднял взгляд чуть выше и поморщился. Слава богам, после дня возмужания прошло уже больше года.

Тогда в храме Юпитера его тело омыли и очистили. Отец накинул на его плечи белоснежную тогу с алой полосой и передал меч, который переходил в их роду от отца к старшему сыну уже не одно поколение. От дяди в тот день Стайлз получил полный золоченый доспех и потрясающего коня.

Это все, конечно, было замечательно, но вместе с очищением тела Стайлзу срезали и волосы как знак утерянной детской невинности. 

Вот от настоящей невинности Стайлз бы не отказался избавиться, но все как-то не получалось. А по волосам, раньше доходившим до плеч и вьющимся мягкими кольцами, он действительно тосковал.

Сейчас, конечно, было уже намного лучше. Стайлз был убежден, что ежик волос будет сниться ему в кошмарах до конца его дней, но и торчащие во все стороны непокорные прядки не слишком радовали глаз. Хорошо, что одна из его рабынь умела придавать им достойный вид, используя воск.

Кивком одобрив результат, Стайлз вышел из дома и удобно устроился на закрытых носилках. Шум города не доставлял ему особых неудобств, а вот как вести беседу, чтобы получить желаемое, следовало обдумать еще раз.

Дом Арджентов возвышался на одном из холмов и, разумеется, для Стайлза его двери всегда были открыты.

Следуя за слугой, Стайлз оказался на широком балконе. Там, на кушетке, Лидия слушала, как певец зачитывает оду ее красе, и вкушала экзотические сладости.

Стайлз окинул певца взглядом, скорее всего, этого раба прислал очередной поклонник красы девицы из дома Мартинов. Сам Стайлз до подобных банальных глупостей никогда не опускался.

Лидия всегда охотно принимала такие подарки. Наслаждалась описанием своих клубничных локонов, алых губ, стройного стана… но все эти песни никак не затрагивали ее сердца, и падать в объятия поклонников она не спешила.

Сегодня Лидия была особенно обворожительна. Умело уложенные кудри подчеркивали изящную шею, ожерелье из золотых колец оттеняло белизну кожи. А тончайшая золотистая шелковая туника давала вволю полюбоваться на высокую грудь, округлые бедра и длинные ноги, скорее подчеркивая наготу, чем скрывая ее.

Стайлз прикрыл глаза и попытался успокоить стремительно возбуждающееся тело, позорить себя, демонстрируя плотское возбуждение, он не хотел. Хотя зная Лидию, ее такое бы впечатлило больше, нежели любовные песни раба.

\- Стайлз, я вас не ждала, но рада видеть.

Лидия приподнялась на локте и взмахом ладони остановила певца.

\- О, божественная Лидия, ваш голос - словно райская музыка, ваш лик - услада для глаз, ваш стан подобен прекраснейшим статуям. Не передать словами моего счастья от того, что дозволено мне любоваться вами!

Стайлз широко улыбнулся и подошел к кушетке. Лидия благосклонно кивнула и протянула ему руки. Кто бы удержался? Стайлз осторожно присел на край кушетки и принялся покрывать их поцелуями.

Ему позволили дойти до локтя, после чего Лидия мягко его остановила.

\- Ваши слова согревают мне душу. Желаете ли вы утолить жажду?

Можно было, конечно, еще поиграть влюбленного дурака, но у Стайлза были другие планы.

\- Увы, но я вынужден отказаться. Скажите мне, о, прекраснейшая Лидия, где я могу найти вашу возлюбленную сестру?

Всего на миг Лидии не удалось удержать лицо. Глаза расширились, а розовые губки чуть приоткрылись, но тут же взяв себя в руки, она прищурилась.

\- Все вон! Живо! И если Эллисон дома, позовите ее сюда!

Рабы выполнили приказ мгновенно. Стайлз проводил их взглядом. При виде закрывшейся двери у него в голове скользнула мысль о том, что это ведь шанс. Шанс получить Лидию в жены. Незамужняя девица одна в комнате с мужчиной… 

Лидия не дала этим мыслям развиться, мгновенно сев, она взяла лицо Стайлза в ладони.

\- Стайлз, что случилось?

Стайлз лишь широко улыбнулся.

\- Ну что ты, любовь моя, разве должно что-то случиться, что бы я пожелал увидеть двух подруг своего детства?

Лидия ощутимо расслабилась и шлепнула его по щеке.

\- Ты напугал меня! Не смей так больше делать!

Стайлз пожал плечами и позволил себе провести ладонью по манящему изгибу девичьего бедра, получил шлепок по руке, вздохнув, пересел на стоящее рядом кресло.

\- Чем же я так напугал тебя?

\- Ты себя со стороны видел? Оделся - не пойми как, вел себя странно!

Стайлз чуть не подавился ягодами граната.

\- Что значит «не пойми как»? Ты же сама всегда твердила, что я одеваюсь непозволительно для моего положения! Я оделся, как подобает!

\- Да! – Лидия кивнула. – Ты обычно выглядишь неподобающим для своего положения образом! Но это твой нормальный вид! А сейчас ты одет в пурпур и золото, ты несешь на себе печать Императорского дома и Орла Имперской армии, значит либо ты чего-то хочешь, либо что-то случилось. Но я рада, что ты желаешь поговорить с Джеральдом.

Стайлз опять улыбнулся, в разуме Лидии он никогда не сомневался.

Двери распахнулись, и на балкон вышла Эллисон. Стайлз сглотнул, усилием воли оторвал взгляд от ее обнаженных ног и перевел выше.

Выбирая между Лидией и Эллисон жену, Стайлз, однозначно, предпочел бы первую. Но глядя на Эллисон, он просто не мог не восхищаться.

Дочь дома Арджентов казалось буквально секунду назад сошла с греческих рисунков. Высокая, длинноногая, в совершенно неприличной тунике, чья длинна едва доходила до колен. Темный шелк волос собран в простую косу, на лице румянец, а в глазах восторг охоты. Не хватало только лука в руках, и перед ними Диана, богиня охотников.

Будь они сейчас в столице, или не являйся дед Эллисон наместником, а отец - покровителем всех шалостей дочери, то за такой вид ей бы грозила как минимум публичная порка. А то и хуже. 

\- Стайлз! Что случилось? – в глазах Эллисон скользнула нешуточная тревога, но стоило Лидии чуть качнуть головой, как девушка тут же улыбнулась.

Зато Стайлз покачал головой.

\- Может, мне всерьез задуматься о том, как я обычно выгляжу? Неужели все столь плохо?

Он налил в чашу сладкого вина и протянул молодой охотнице, та благодарно ее приняла и поцеловала Стайлза в щеку.

\- Две самые прекрасные девушки города охотно одаряют меня поцелуями, так почему же ни одна из вас еще не дала согласия на брак со мной? – этот вопрос уже давно занимал Стайлза, не то что бы он ждал ответа… но все же.  
Эллисон рассмеялась.

\- Стайлз, ты слишком дорог для нас, и нам жаль губить твою жизнь. Чего же ты хочешь от моего деда?

Увидев вопрос, мелькнувший в глазах Стайлза, она улыбнулась и пояснила:

\- Если бы ты как всегда приехал услаждать слух Лидии комплиментами, меня вы бы звать не стали. От меня тебе вряд ли что-то нужно. Только если ты не решил освоить стрельбу из лука или заняться разведением лошадей. А отец отложит любые дела, если ты просто намекнешь, что хочешь поговорить с ним. Итак?

\- Вы слишком умны для простых женщин, - пробурчал Стайлз, - но да. Я хочу купить у твоего деда раба.

Девушки переглянулись. Эллисон отставила чашу с вином.

\- Стайлз, у моего деда очень много рабов. Но если это тот самый раб, о котором я думаю…

\- Тогда лучше даже не начинай этот разговор, Стайлз, - вмешалась Лидия.

\- Что? Но почему? Если вопрос в деньгах…

\- Нет, - Эллисон поморщилась, - не в деньгах. Джеральд всем, кто приходит к нему с этой просьбой, говорит одно и то же: что не готов переложить ответственность за дикого и весьма опасного зверя на чужие плечи.

Стайлз медленно кивнул. Что же, похоже, сбывались его худшие предположения.

 

Следующие несколько боев лишь утвердили Стайлза в его мнении. Толпа видела лишь кровавые бои, но Стайлз замечал что, чего не видели другие.

С каждым боем оборотень слабел. Его раны дольше затягивались, а силы оставляли намного быстрее.

Джеральд мог сколько угодно притворяться, что все происходящее на Арене делается для развлечения черни. Но судя по тому, что каждый последующий бой был тяжелее предыдущего – он просто пытался убить оборотня.

И – увы - совершил огромную ошибку. Если оборотня действительно нужно было уничтожить, это стоило сделать сразу же. Не выводя на Арену. Теперь оборотень должен был пасть в сражении, что представлялось маловероятным. Но в том, что наместник найдет способ, Стайлз не сомневался.

 

О том, что способ найден, Стайлз понял, услышав как объявляют грядущий бой. Наместник в честь дня рождения Императора обещал дать незабываемый бой, достойный взора властителя. Конечно, оставалась слабая надежда, что речь идет о чем-то ином. Но эта надежда была слишком ничтожна.

Надежда умерла в тот момент, когда на Арену вышли десять гладиаторов. Десять лучших бойцов, вооруженных тем, чем они умели убивать лучше всего. А в самом центре Арены на коленях, со связанными за спиной руками и в привычной уже маске стоял оборотень.

Все гладиаторы были в доспехах, он в одной лишь набедренной повязке.

Силы были не равны с самого начала, но оборотень держался. На какое-то мгновение Стайлз почти поверил, что он сумеет победить в этой схватке. Все же тот был отменным воином.

Он сумел освободить руки. Свернуть шею первому гладиатору и подхватив его меч перерезать горло второму.

Возможно, будь врагов меньше, или происходи бой в лесу где оборотень мог бы прятаться или хотя бы банально убежать, шансы у него были бы.

На Арене его просто загнали. Гладиаторы нападали, отвлекали, наносили удары, но сами на расстояние удара не приближались. Чем дольше длился бой, тем больше крови терял оборотень. Его раны не закрывались, и Стайлз видел как тот встряхивал головой явно пытаясь остаться в сознании.

Ничто не могло длиться вечно. Получив удар копьем в спину оборотень упал на песок и больше не шевелился.  
Один из гладиаторов поудобнее перехватив секиру подошел к распростертому на песке телу и занес свое оружие глядя на ложу Наместника и ожидая его знака.

Стайлз с силой сжал пальцы, он уже буквально видел, как лезвие секиры опускается на шею оборотня отделяя голову от тела. И на этом все заканчивается. Рванувшись и поддавшись порыву, Стайлз неожиданно даже для себя выкрикнул:

\- Жизнь!

Его голос прозвучал в повисшей тишине как удар грома. Чтобы прокатиться эхом по трибунам черни:

\- Жизнь!

Люди кричали и поддерживали свои крики топотом. Им всем было наплевать на жизнь конкретно взятого оборотня, но сегодня на Арене он подарил им незабываемое зрелище. И они хотели увидеть подобное вновь.

Стайлз видел как по лицу Джеральда скользнул гнев, но наместник быстро взял себя в руки и подойдя ограждению ложи поднял ладонь. Толпа внизу тут же унялась вглядываясь в его руку сжатую в кулак.

Джеральд окинул Арену взглядом и чуть улыбнувшись поднял палец вверх. По толпе прокатился рев восторга. Наместник явил милость, оборотень будет жить!

Вот только Стайлз в это совершенно не был уверен. Для того чтобы оборотень действительно выжил ему нужен был врач. Но как то слабо верилось, что он получит нужную медицинскую помощь.

Решительно поднявшись с места и не глядя как уходят с Арены гладиаторы и как уносят оборотня, Стайлз направился к носилкам. Джеральд мог и отказать, но у Стайлза всегда оставался еще один вариант получения желаемого. Именно им он сейчас и собирался воспользоваться. 

 

Что же на счет своего отца Эллисон была полностью права. Стоило Стайлзу прибыть к дому Правосудия, где в это время обычно и находился Крис и назвав свое имя изъявить желание поговорить, как его мгновенно препроводили в кабинет.

\- Стайлз, я не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь. Что-то случилось?

Крис лучезарно улыбнулся, но в стального цвета глазах не было даже намека на улыбку. Собственно как и почти всегда.

Стайлз хотел было возмутиться, почему интересно все окружающие считают, что он может обратиться к ним лишь в час нужды? Но это сейчас было явно не к месту. 

\- Нет, но я пришел по делу, - Стайлз чуть улыбнулся в ответ и опустился на предложенный стул.

Крис лишь кивнул.

\- Я слушаю тебя.

\- Я хотел бы купить одного из рабов твоего отца, но к сожалению он не продается. И это вызывает у меня печаль.  
Маловероятно, что Крис мог в такое поверить, но выдумать что-то лучшее Стайлз сходу просто не смог.

Крис задумался и медленно кивнул.

\- Я кажется понимаю о каком рабе идет речь, и мой отец действительно не желает его продавать. И боюсь Стайлз, что даже я не смогу этого изменить. Этот раб не для продажи.

Стайлз замер. Вот чего он совершенно не ожидал когда ехал сюда, так это услышать отказ. Крис выдержал паузу и продолжил:

\- Но если ты действительно столь сильно желаешь получить его, один вариант все же есть.

\- Какой? Крис, поверь, я не постою за ценой! – Стайлз подался вперед и закусил губу.

Крис чуть усмехнулся.

\- Ты можешь получить этого раба в качестве моего предбрачного дара. 

Стайлз моргнул раз, другой и закусил губу. Все было логично. Стайлз хотел получить оборотня, а Крис хотел получить Стайлза. Не воспользоваться такой возможностью было бы глупо. По правде говоря, будь он сам на месте Криса, он поступил бы точно так же.

Идеальный капкан. Как раз в духе умелого охотника.

Предбрачный дар Стайлз мог получить только вместе с железным браслетом, то есть, дав Крису согласие на брак. Но в дальнейшем, отказавшись от своего слова, неважно по какой причине, Стайлз мог оставить себе все остальные подарки, но этот, самый первый, он был обязан вернуть вместе с браслетом.

\- Стайлз, ты можешь не торопиться с решением. Подумай, нужно ли тебе это. Время у тебя есть.

Вот уж спасибо, в том что у него есть время, Стайлз не сомневался. Только вот мало вероятно что у раненного и возможно умирающего оборотня этого времени достаточно.

Стайлз глубоко вздохнул и поднял голову, глядя прямо в холодные глаза Криса.

\- Я согласен.

Судя по растерянности на миг скользнувшей по лицу Криса, он такого ответа не ожидал.

\- Хорошо. Тогда я распоряжусь, что бы завтра доставили мой подарок. – Стайлз прервал Криса:

\- Нет! Сегодня! И чем быстрее тем лучше!

Крис прищурился, но медленно кивнул.

\- Как пожелаешь Стайлз. Тогда я сам прослежу за этим. Надеюсь застать и тебя, что бы вручить браслет.

\- Я буду ждать.

Стайлз безумно хотел оказаться как можно дальше от Криса. Да и вообще от людей. Он сам не мог понять, чего ради решил обменять свою свободу, свое будущее место в Сенате, возможность брака с Лидией и еще кучу вещей, на жизнь какого-то там оборотня, чье лицо он один единственный раз видел на Арене.

Уже в собственном доме отдав все необходимые распоряжения, Стайлз закрыл за собой двери спальни и сполз по стене, вцепившись пальцами в волосы.

Все что он сделал, было глупостью, одной большой, нелепой глупостью. Хорошо хоть отец в очередной раз отбыл из города, объяснить свой поступок еще и ему, Стайлз точно бы не смог. И в тоже самое время, он был твердо уверен, что поступил совершенно верно и быть иначе просто не могло.

Крис всегда держал свое слово. Буквально через пару часов люди Арджентов привезли во двор дома Стилински задрапированную клетку. Стайлз приподнял плотное полотно. Оборотень лежащий внутри явно не нуждался в подобных предосторожностях. За прошедшее с момента боя время ни кто не удосужился ни смыть с его тела грязь и кровь, ни перевязать раны. То что он до сих пор был жив, было просто чудом. Хорошо Стайлз заранее приказал позвать лекаря.

Позволив рабам увезти клетку в ту часть дома где обычно держали провинившихся рабов, Стайлз глубоко вздохнул и вернулся в дом. Крис поднялся из кресла и улыбнулся.

\- Надеюсь ты доволен?

\- Да, благодарю, - Стайлз склонил голову.

Крис взял в руки шкатулку которая стояла рядом с ним и вытащил простой железный браслет. Стайлз сглотнул, ему этот браслет виделся рабским ошейником, но выбора все равно не было и он через силу вытянул вперед руку. Крис без особой спешки защелкнул на запястье Стайлза застежку. Металл неприятно холодил кожу, Стайлз заставил себя посмотреть на узор покрывающий браслет. На удивление там оказался совсем иной знак. Вместо символа дома Арджентов волка задравшего голову к небу на котором сияли три звезды, на браслете были перекрещенные меч и стрела, правда, над ними все так же сияли все те же три звезды. 

\- Это мой знак. Браслет сделали для тебя Стайлз, - Крис провел пальце по узорам, - я хочу что бы ты понимал что войдешь в мой дом, а не в дом моего отца.

Стайлз медленно кивнул, подобное заявление из уст Криса говорило о многом и над ним стоило подумать. Вот только думать сейчас Стайлз совсем не хотел. Ему нужно было находиться совсем в другой части дома.

\- Что же, у меня еще много дел, надеюсь ты простишь мой уход, - Крис сделал шаг назад, вот за это Стайлз был ему по настоящему благодарен, он совсем не был уверен что готов позволить будущему мужу что то большее.

\- Я все понимаю. И благодарю за щедрый дар, - нужные слова нашлись удивительно легко. Криса они очевидно тоже устроили и он наконец-то ушел.

Стайлз не теряя времени направился в дальнюю половину дома. Там во всю кипела работа, Стайлз остановился в дверях глядя как рабыни уносят грязную воду, а лекарь ловко зашивает спину оборотня. Стоп, зашивает?

И все же пришлось дождаться пока лекарь закончит свою работу.

\- Как он? – Негромко поинтересовался Стайлз приближаясь к столу. Лекарь вздрогнул и тут же согнулся в поклоне.

\- Мой господин, простите, я не заметил вас сразу!

Стайлз поднял ладонь вынуждая его замолчать и приподнял бровь ожидая ответа на свой вопрос.

\- Я не знаю господин. То в каком состоянии привезли этого человека… Люди не живут с такими ранами. Он должен был скончаться еще много часов назад. Я обработал все его раны, но та что на спине, мне кажется что задет позвоночник, если это так исцелить его смогут лишь боги, а я простой раб.

Стайлз с трудом выдохнул и окинул взглядом обнаженное тело мужчины лежащего на животе. Несмотря на повязки тот был воистину безупречен, не было сомнений что спереди вид ни чуть не хуже. Но что самое главное нигде на смуглой коже не было ни одного шрама или еще какого-либо дефекта. За исключением странного клейма между лопатками.

\- И какого твое мнение? – он опять повернулся к лекарю, а тот лишь пожал плечами.

\- Я ни чего подобного раньше не видел. Если боги не заберут его до следующей ночи… возможно он будет жить.

Стайлз кивнул принимая ответ. Ему очень не нравилось то, что раны оборотня не спешили затягиваться. Хотя возможно требовалось время, кто знает.

\- Хорошо. И еще одно. Я хочу что бы ты понял…вы все поняли! – Стайлз обвел взглядом комнату глядя на рабов, - ни одна живая душа не должна знать о том что этот человек находиться тут, так же как и о том что он жив. Я надеюсь что вы все ослепнете, оглохните и лишитесь памяти. В противном случае…мой гнев будет страшен.

Рабы склонили головы. Стайлз на самом деле не сомневался в их верности. Все эти люди принадлежали лично ему и прекрасно знали, что далеко не все их собратья живут в столь неплохих условиях.

\- Можешь идти! Твой труд будет щедро оплачен! – Стайлз отмахнулся от лекаря который пытался благодарить его. Благодарность раба его не интересовала, куда больше его занимало самочувствие оборотня. А оно, увы, совсем не радовало.

 

Вопреки прогнозам лекаря через два дня оборотень был еще жив. Но это была единственная хорошая новость. Он не приходил в себя, раны не спешили затягиваться. Более того они периодически вновь начинали кровоточить, хотя лекарь ни как не мог понять откуда же берется столько крови в человеческом теле.

Терпение никогда не было добродетелью Стайлза, хороших новостей он устал ждать уже на второй день и сам вновь спустился в зал где держали оборотня. Повинуясь его приказу рабы тут же удалились оставив своего господина наедине с бесчувственным телом.

\- Что же мы делаем не так… Я же сам видел как заживали твои раны.

Стайлз самыми кончиками пальцев коснулся широкого плеча оборотня. То оказалось неожиданно холодным. Несмотря на заботу с каждым днем мужчина выглядел все хуже. Поддавшись порыву, Стайлз провел ладонями по спине оборотня, обвел пальцем завитки метки на спине и вдруг заметил капельку крови скатившуюся по шее. Но как раз там ни каких ран не было…. Или же их скрывал широкий ошейник.

Ни кому из рабов и в голову не могло придти коснуться рабского знака. Стайлз провел ладонью по ошейнику ища застежку. На удивление та оказалась простейшей. Ни какого замка, обычная пряжка. Оставалось загадкой почему оборотень его не снял.

Хотя загадка очень быстро разрешилась стоило лишь снять широкую полосу с шеи раба. Ошейник был самым необычным из всех что встречались Стайлзу. Снаружи он ни чем не отличался, а вот внутри… Начать стоило хотя бы с острых серебряных лезвий по всей длине. В промежутках меж ними, едва видимые под коркой засохшей крови оказались выжжены руны. Ни одной подобной Стайлз не знал, но очевидно какой то эффект они имели. 

Глянув на шею оборотня Стайлз чертыхнулся и уже было повернулся к двери дабы позвать лекаря, но передумав сам взял тряпку и намочив ее принялся смывать засохшую кровь. Лезвия резали шею оборотня всякий раз когда он двигал ею. Заметив в одной из ран что-то странное, Стайлз осторожно подцепил это пальцами. К его ужасу это оказался небольшой цветок, корни которого уходили в плоть оборотня.

Скривившись и очень надеясь что его не вырвет, Стайлз осторожно потянул цветок вытаскивая его корневище. Чем больше он вытягивал, тем сильнее становились рвотные позывы. Но все имеет свойство кончаться. Отбросив от себя отвратительное растение Стайлз еще раз протер шею оборотня. На удивление кровь почти не текла.

Бросив тряпку назад в таз с водой Стайлз тщательно промыл ошейник, и все же лезвия ему чертовски не нравились. Оглянувшись и заметив среди инструментов лекаря подходящие щипцы, Стайлз быстро все их повыдергивал. И лишь убедившись что больше ни чего опасного там нет, попытался вновь одеть его на оборотня. Как выяснилось, снять было проще.

Раздавшийся скрежет заставил Стайлза вздрогнуть, он быстро обернулся к двери. Но там ни кого не было. И тут оборотень вздрогнул.

Стилински опустил взгляд и с увидел что ногти на руках мужчины стали весьма длинными и острыми даже на вид когтями. Оборотень опять пошевелил пальцами. Когти скрежетнули по дереву столешницы.

Плюнув на осторожность Стайлз бесцеремонно схватил голову приходящего в себя хищника и пропихнув ошейник мгновенно застегнул его. Оборотень вздрогнул и страшные когти тут же втянулись назад. Облегченно вздохнув Стайлз вышел за дверь.

\- Думаю что больше твоя помощь не потребуется, - Стайлз глянул на лекаря. Тот сначала непонимающе моргнул, а потом прикусил губу и опустил голову.

\- Как прикажет мой господин. Простите что не сумел помочь.

Он, похоже решил что раб находящийся на его попечении все же скончался, Стайлз только улыбнулся.

\- Мне показалось он пришел в себя. Иди, закончи свою работу и объясни кому-нибудь из рабов что нужно будет еще делать.

И ощущая себя чудотворцем Стайлз ушел наверх. Кажется, все налаживалось и ближайшие дни обещали стать интересными. 

 

После того как Стайлз извлек цветок оборотень удивительно быстро пошел на поправку. Настолько быстро что уже к вечеру его на всякий случай пришлось перенести в клетку. Рисковать без необходимости Стайлз не собирался.

Дав оборотню сутки на восстановление здоровья Стайлз спустился к клеткам. Оборотня держали в самой дальней от входа. Не смотря на то что оборотень явно слышал что к нему идут, он и не подумал встать с тюфяка.

\- Выглядишь ты куда лучше, - Стайлз окинул его взглядом. Оборотень выглядел почти так же как в первый день на арене. Вот только вместо доспехов на нем теперь была туника из грубой ткани.

На голос оборотень все же соизволил повернуть голову. Он окинул Стайлза взглядом, что-то понял для себя… и отвернулся. Очевидно пребывание под властью Джеральда так и не сумело превратить его в раба.

\- Эй, ты понимаешь, что я твой хозяин? Ты вообще понимаешь, что я говорю? – Стайлз решил уточнить. Кто знает этих оборотней, может этот и не говорит ни на какой языке кроме своего.

Оборотень опять соизволил повернуть голову:

\- Хозяин? Нет, не думаю.

У него и голос оказался потрясающий. Низкий с легкой хрипотцой.

\- Правда? А кто я тогда такой? – По идее только за то что раб посмел не подняться и не поклониться его уже можно было наказать. А уж за подобные слова и подавно. Но, во-первых, Стайлз не был сторонником физических наказаний. А во-вторых, это было чертовски увлекательно.

\- Очередной человек уверенный что сможет им стать.

Оборотень отвечал, это было уже неплохое начало.

\- Как твое имя? – Оборотень посмотрел на Стайлза вопросительно приподняв бровь и все же соизволил сесть.

Очевидно, Стайлзу удалось его заинтересовать, желая закрепить результат Стайлз привычно затрекотал:

\- Нет, мне на самом деле все равно! Я могу тебя и просто оборотнем звать. Но вдруг у тебя все же есть и нормальное имя, хотя кто вас дикарей знает.

На дикарях оборотень чуть вздрогнул, его губа вздрогнула как будь-то он пытался оскалить клыки.

\- Ну так что решил? – Полюбопытствовал Стайлз.

\- Дерек, - буркнул оборотень в ответ, - а твое имя?

Прогресс просто поражал. Оборотень, то есть Дерек не слишком охотно, но шел на контакт. Стайлз окинул его взглядом:

\- Я так подозреваю что звать меня господином или хозяином ты не станешь?

Дерек хмыкнул и покачал головой:

\- А ты умнее, чем кажешься на первый взгляд.

Может, стоило все же познакомить его с кнутом? Или не давать еды недельку? Стайлз вздохнул, нет, не для того он вытаскивал Дерека с того света что бы самому убить. Да и чутье подсказывало, что ни кнут, ни голод этого оборотня не сломят. Но ведь всегда можно было попробовать метод пряника?

\- Тогда зови меня Стайлз. Знаешь, пока ты исцелялся, я немного покопался в книгах, ты знаешь что за руны у тебя на ошейнике?

\- Учитывая тот факт что они на внутренней стороне? – тут же уточнил Дерек.

Да, предположение было глупым…хотя…

\- Ну, ты же должен их чувствовать? Я нашел только две из трех!

Дерек отвечать явно не собирался, но Стайлз был не из тех кто отступает перед нежеланием собеседника общаться.

\- Одна из них не дает тебе чувствовать луну и лишает сил. Вторая привязывает к застегнувшему на тебе ошейник. А третья? Я ведь прав насчет первых двух?

Дерек упрямо молчал и смотрел в стену, Стайлз уже начал подозревать, что там изображено что-то очень интересное, раз оборотень не может оторвать взора от каменной кладки, когда Дерек все же подал голос.

\- Не дает снять ошейник.

\- Да! Я примерно так и думал! А ты знаешь, что я с тебя его снимал? Так что теперь ты ко мне привязан.

\- Я чувствую это, - кивнул Дерек.

Стайлз воспарял духом, ну раз все так гладко, можно переходить к следующему пункту программы:

\- Я хочу кое-что тебе предложить. Мне не по душе мучить людей…ну, или оборотней. А вряд ли кому-то понравится сидеть в клетке под землей. Отсюда предложение – я готов позволить тебе выходить во внутренний двор, при условии, что ты будешь вести себя разумно.

Дерек поднял на него глаза. Странно, они оказались совсем не волчьи, а скорее кошачьи. Зелень с примесью серых нот.

\- Что подразумевается под разумным поведением?

\- Ну, - Стайлз протянул, - ты не станешь ни на кого нападать и будешь слушаться.

\- Ты сам сказал, что у меня нет сил, - напомнил Дерек.

Стайлз хмыкнул.

\- Да, когти ты выпускать не можешь, но я видел тебя на арене. Ты и без них неплохо справляешься. Ну что?

Дерек поднялся на ноги, забавно, но с балкона Стайлзу казалось, что Дерек намного выше, а на самом деле разница в росте у них была совсем небольшой.

\- Зачем это тебе? Пытаешься приручить? – в его голосе появились рыкающие нотки.

\- А что у меня есть шанс? – Стайлз поражался сам себе, Дерек его одновременно и пугал и восхищал, держать такого зверя в клетке было преступлением, а выпускать на волю - глупостью. – Я уже сказал, я не люблю мучить…кого-либо. Даю тебе времени до завтра. Подумай.

Отвернувшись от клетки, Стайлз пошел к выходу, он отчего-то был убежден, что Дерек согласится, это лишь вопрос времени.

 

Уже следующим утром Стайлзу сообщили, что его мрачный волк высказал согласие на сделку. Стайлз мысленно поаплодировал сам себе и распорядился выпустить волка из клетки во внутренний двор и, на всякий случай усилить охрану снаружи.

Первая прогулка прошла довольно спокойно, Дерек не пытался сбежать, не делал глупостей и не проявлял агрессии. Лишь тщательно осмотрел весь двор, Стайлзу из окна показалось даже, что не просто осмотрел, а обнюхал. После чего лег на траву и, закрыв глаза, час дремал на солнце. Лишь когда солнце спряталось за деревьями, он поднялся и сам ушел вниз.

Следующие три прогулки прошли точно так же. Стайлз даже начал скучать, он надеялся, что наблюдать за ручным волком будет веселее. А тот не оправдывая возложенных на него надежд, лишь много ел и спал.

Поэтому когда Стайлзу сообщили, что его раб требует нормальную одежду, подобающую мужчине, Стайлз согласился сразу же. Хотя, по сути, нужно было отказать, да еще и прогулок лишить. Дерек подавал плохой пример для остальных. Какому еще рабу в голову придет ТРЕБОВАТЬ что либо?

Где рабы доставали для него одежду Стайлза волновало мало, его делом было отдать распоряжение, а все остальное его не касалось. Но стоило признать, с задачей те справились очень хорошо. 

Штаны и безрукавка сидели на его волке как влитые. Стайлз вынужден был признать, что свое преимущество у такой одежды тоже есть. Например, то, как безрукавка подчеркивала ширину плеч или позволяла любоваться на сильные руки.

Дерек в этот раз решил изменить программу прогулки. Вместо того чтобы как всегда сделать пару кругов и лечь на траву, он скинул на скамью безрукавку и, подпрыгнув, ухватился за толстую ветку дерева, принимаясь подтягиваться.

Стайлза откровенно загипнотизировали движения его мышц. Вверх – вниз, вверх - вниз. А в голове мало-помалу начала складываться настоящая причина обладания этим хищником. Стайлз испытывал к нему страсть. Не такую как к Лидии, безусловно, он не отказался бы уложить свою богиню на мягкое ложе и заняться любовью. Не такую как к Эллисон. Дочь Арджентов восхищала. Ее хотелось покорить, поймать, сделать своей. Превратить неутомимую амазонку в нежную и покорную жену и любящую мать, хотя Стайлз с трудом представлял как подобное возможно.

Эта страсть была совсем другой. Тут хотелось не брать, а отдаваться. Подчиниться чужой воле и просто плыть по течению.

Собственно, ничего такого уж ужасного в подобном желании не было. В конце концов, Крису Стайлз невинности не обещал. Большая часть его ровесников с девственностью рассталась уже давно, почему бы не последовать их примеру. И все же было страшно.

Стайлз боролся с искушением еще два дня, а потом приказал привести Дерека.

Если честно, Стайлз просто не представлял, с чего начать такой разговор. А Дерек, судя по тому как он замер у дверей, сложив руки на груди, помогать не собирался. Чувствуя себя откровенно глупо, Стайлз кашлянул:

\- Знаешь, может быть…

Дерек как всегда позволил себе дерзость:

\- Дай угадаю. Один избалованный имперский мальчик, устав от своих привычных любовников и любовниц, решил узнать: каково это - быть волчьей сучкой.

Стайлз почувствовал, как его щеки заливает краска стыда, в голосе Дерека было столько презрения, столько брезгливости.

\- Ну…примерно… - единственное, что удалось из себя выдавить.

\- Мой ответ: нет! Ты можешь считать меня кем угодно, но шлюхой я не буду. Развлекайся с кем-нибудь еще. Уверен, у тебя богатый выбор.

Дерек отвернулся и пошел к двери. Стайлза никогда в жизни никто так не унижал. Да, он хотел, да, многие имперцы были пресыщены, но ведь нельзя всех равнять.

\- Нет у меня никого, и не было, - буркнул Стайлз себе под нос, уткнувшись лицом в ладони.

\- Что ты сказал? – раздался голос от двери. 

Стилински поднял взгляд. Дерек замер, глядя на него.

\- Не твое дело! Пошел вон! – Стайлзу не улыбалось еще раз унижаться.

Очевидно, волка такой ответ не устроил и, развернувшись, тот подошел к кровати.

\- Повтори, что ты сказал, Стайлз, - вот откуда в голосе раба столько власти? Стайлз сам не понял почему, но подчинился:

\- У меня нет никого и никогда не было. Доволен? А теперь пошел вон!

Дерек явно не собирался выполнять приказ своего хозяина. Он прикрыл глаза и чуть повел носом, как будто что-то вынюхивал. Стайлз сглотнул и отполз к изголовью кровати.

\- Хорошо, - Дерек открыл глаза и стянул с себя безрукавку.

\- Эй! Нет! Я передумал! Не смей! – вот теперь Стайлз запаниковал, идея больше не казалась хорошей или хотя бы увлекательной. Она была исключительно глупой и неразумной.

\- Успокойся, я не причиню тебе боли, - наглый оборотень, похоже, даже не слушал Стайлза. Он спокойно стянул штаны и сел на кровать.

«Все же не нужно было делать ему поблажек и позволять наглеть», - мрачно подумал Стайлз.

\- Я сказал - убирайся! Я позову стражу.

\- Зови, - согласился Дерек и неуловимым движением схватил Стайлза за щиколотку и подтянул к себе. Прежде чем гордый сын дома Стилински успел хотя бы протестующее пискнуть, его перевернули на живот и уткнули лицом в подушку. Звук рвущейся ткани четко дал понять, что легкая туника не являлась такой уже серьезной преградой.

Стайлз попытался вывернуться, но у Дерека явно были другие планы. Стянув обрывками туники руки Стайлза, он принялся…обнюхивать тело хозяина.

Стайлз умом-то понимал, что должен испытывать ужас, шок, страх, но почему-то не получалось. Зато легкие касания загрубевших пальцев, проходившихся по шее, плечам, груди весьма возбуждали. Все те же пальцы удивительно бережно потеребили его соски, и Стайлз уже сам уткнулся лицом в подушку и стыдливо застонал.

Чужая ладонь скользнула по поджавшемуся животу и, не прикоснувшись к столь остро нуждающемуся в ласке члену, легла на поясницу. Подчинившись этой ладони, Стайлз прогнулся сильнее, искренне желая потереться о простыню. Жаль только, ему не дали.

Дерек коленом заставил его развести ноги еще шире. Стайлз даже представлять не хотел, как он выглядит со стороны. Раскрытый, прогнувшийся, позволяющий рабу делать со своим телом все, что угодно.

Дерек его мнения не разделял. Ладони огладили ягодицы Стайлза, сжали их, и Стайлз судорожно дернулся, когда его сжатого входа коснулся палец. Слава богам, вставлять его Дерек не собирался, лишь надавил и ладонь скользнула ниже, поглаживая поджавшиеся яички.

Вот это было приятно, Стайлз подался назад, намекая, что и другие его части нуждаются в ласке ничуть не меньше. Дерек чуть усмехнулся, но пальцы прошлись по стволу, чуть подразнили головку и опять подло исчезли.

В комнате запахло свежескошенной травой. Стайлз опять завозился, он сам ставил на столик у кровати бутылочку с маслом настоянном на травах. Он, может, и был девственником, но не дураком, и что потребуется для секса, знал. Только вот к самому сексу он еще готов не был. Так же, собственно, как не был уверен, что будет готов хоть когда-либо.

К сожалению, никого, кроме Стайлза, это не волновало. На его промежность вылили, по ощущениям, половину флакона и Дерек, недолго думая, все же пропихнул в него палец. Ничего приятного в этом не было, хотя и болезненного тоже. Это было просто неправильно и от инородного предмета в теле хотелось избавиться как можно скорее.

Почувствовав, что палец из него вытаскивают, Стайлз облегченно вздохнул и тут же заскулил. На место одного пришло сразу два. Пальцы двигались, толкались и, судя по ощущениям, пытались разорвать его изнутри. В тот момент, когда Стайлз хотел было взмолиться о пощаде, наплевав на гордость, пальцы что-то задели внутри.

Это было подобно удару молнии. Тело пронзило вспышкой пьянящего удовольствия от пяток до макушки, но столь же быстро вспышка исчезла. Стайлз недовольно завозился, пытаясь вновь ощутить тоже самое. Теперь он уже сам подался на движущиеся внутри пальцы.

Дерек сзади посмел едва слышно хмыкнуть и - верх наглости - шлепнуть его по ягодице. Правда, он все же вновь коснулся того заветного местечка, и за это Стайлз был готов простить ему буквально все на свете.

Стайлз представления не имел, сколько времени он купался в этих волнах. Казалось, еще чуть-чуть и наступит долгожданная разрядка. Чего ради Дереку приспичило именно в этот момент убрать пальцы, Стилински не знал, да и думать на эту тему не хотелось. Точнее, банально не было возможности.

С трудом отражая действительность, Стайлз ощутил, как его крепче схватили за бедро, и к дырочке прижалось что-то горячее. А вот потом пришла Боль.

Дерек буквально разрывал его, вталкивая внутрь раскаленный кол. Стайлз пытался отползти, но сильные руки удержали его на месте. Попытался вытолкнуть то, что причиняло такую адскую боль, но стало лишь еще хуже.

\- Стайлз, тебе нужно расслабиться.

Над маревом боли спокойный голос Дерека звучал насмешкой.

\- Тебе легко говорить, - удалось выдавить из себя.

\- Не сжимайся, будет только хуже, - ладонь мягко скользила по спине и массировала поясницу. Именно на этих ощущениях Стайлз и попытался сконцентрироваться, боль чуть отступила.

\- Вот так, молодец.

Таким же тоном сам Стилински разговаривал с лошадьми. И это, черт возьми, было обидно!

\- Вот тебе не все равно! – Стайлз отказывался признавать этот скулеж своим голосом.

\- Мне тоже больно, когда ты так сжимаешься. Стайлз, расслабься, не причиняй нам боль. Если сможешь, тебе будет очень хорошо, обещаю.

\- Ты уже обещал один раз, - бог знает, что было тому причиной, ладонь, массирующая поясницу, или необходимость сосредоточиться на разговоре, но боль ушла, став едва слышным отголоском. Едва Стайлз успел этому обрадоваться, как Дерек двинулся, теперь входя целиком.

Стайлз глухо вскрикнул. Боль опять вернулась, но в какой-то миг она смешалась с той самой вспышкой удовольствия. Подлый оборотень не желал давать даже секунды на осмысление и начал плавно двигаться.

Каждый толчок прошивал тело Стайлза смесью из боли и удовольствия. Только вот новые толчки приносили все меньше боли и больше жаркого, постыдного, головокружительного наслаждения.

Когда ему освободили руки, Стайлз так и не понял, да и ему было наплевать. Дерек его больше не щадил и с силой вбивался, заставляя скулить от восторга. Не хватало буквально малости. Стайлз умудрился просунуть руку под живот и сжал собственный истекающий смазкой член. Оргазма такой силы в его жизни еще не было. Его буквально вывернуло на изнанку, подняло над землей, а потом с размаху швырнуло назад, разбивая на миллионы осколков.

Краем сознания Стайлз уловил глухой стон сзади и почувствовал, как на его спину закапало горячим. Все, чего ему хотелось на данный момент - это сладко уснуть, а все остальное могло подождать до завтра.

Того, как закрылась дверь за его рабом, Стайлз уже не услышал. Он крепко спал.

 

Дерека к нему приводили каждый вечер. Никаких бесед они больше не вели, тем более что и боли Стайлз теперь почти не испытывал.

Его волк четко выполнял все, что от него требовалось: приходил, трахал до звездочек перед глазами и уходил.

Правда, было и кое-что, что Стайлза раздражало. Например, он устал стирать себе локти и колени, стоя каждый вечер в одной и той же позе. Слава богам, существовали и другие варианты. Стайлз пытался переворачиваться, убеждать, но Дерек упрямо возвращал его в исходную позу.

Стайлз хотел больше ласки. Когда он на практике выяснил, что его тело достаточно чувствительно, то стал требовать куда большей прелюдии. И неважно, что вставало у него в тот же момент, когда он видел обнаженного Дерека.

Но и тут к его словам никто не прислушивался. Оборотень упрямо не желал растягивать их вечернее упражнение.

Стайлз хотел поцелуев! Нет, он прекрасно понимал разницу между сексом и занятиями любовью. Но когда Дерек, кончив ему на спину, поднимался с кровати и уходил, Стайлз ощущал себя шлюхой, купленной на ночь. Это было глупо! Он, сын генерала и племянник Императора, не мог быть шлюхой для какого-то раба.

Но на самом деле эти недостатки были ерундой. К плюсам однозначно можно было отнести, например то, то Стайлз забыл о мучившей его порой бессоннице. Теперь он каждую ночь спал как убитый, прекрасно высыпался, лучше выглядел и куда лучше себя чувствовал.

У него появился аппетит, секс оказался весьма неплохой физической нагрузкой. Да и сосредоточиться на чем-либо стало гораздо легче. Конечно, если Стайлз в этот момент не думал о прошлой ночи и не грезил о будущей.

 

\- Стайлз? – Дерек стоял в дверях и удивленно смотрел на раскиданные по столу и кровати книги и свитки.

Стайлз судорожно строчил последний абзац на чистом листе. Он мог быть кем угодно, только вот обязанности учиться с него никто не снимал. Скорее, наоборот, положение накладывало лишь больше обязательств.

\- Я сейчас закончу! Заходи, - Стайлз махнул рукой в сторону постели.

Эту работу он должен был отправить учителю еще два дня назад, а вспомнил о ней только сейчас. Вот поэтому дописать ее следовало до того, как придаваться любовным игрищам.

Дерек спокойно прошел к кровати и скинул безрукавку. Стайлз тряхнул головой и уткнулся в книжку, дописать осталось только заключение, стоило сосредоточиться.

Потерявший остатки совести волк тем временем спокойно налил себе чашу вина, подхватил с кровати один из черновиков и пробежался по нему взглядом. После чего посмел хмыкнуть и отбросить свиток на пол. Но поразило Стайлза далеко не это:

\- Ты умеешь читать??

Даже среди жителей империи грамотными были единицы. Многим сколотившим себе состояние, но не имеющим знатного рода, было проще купить раба, владеющего грамотой, чем учиться самим.

Дерек перевел на него взгляд и пожал плечами:

\- О чем ты, мой… господин. Я же дикарь, откуда мне знать такие… мудреные слова, - он вытянулся на кровати и отпил вина.

\- Нет! Я точно видел! Ты владеешь грамотой! Да и вообще! Ты слишком хорошо знаешь наш язык. Даже не все жители империи так умеют говорить.

Дерек улыбнулся.

\- Стайлз, не хочу тебя огорчать, но ваш язык весьма и весьма прост. Вы же даже птиц учите говорить на нем. Ты так и будешь на меня глазеть? Или закончишь то, что пишешь, и мы займемся тем, для чего я тут?

Стайлз медленно кивнул и вновь перевел взгляд на книжку. Дерек мог говорить все что угодно, но в том, что он видел, Стайлз не сомневался. И он собирался вывести своего волка на чистую воду.

На следующее утро Стайлз не поленился спуститься во двор, где по-прежнему выгуливали его волка и оставить там давно прочитанный и весьма заинтересовавший его трактат об оборотнях.

Дерек долго наматывал круги вокруг скамейки с трактатом, потом покосился на окно кабинета, где обычно в этот час бывал Стайлз, и, прихватив книгу, ушел как можно дальше за деревья.

Стайлз, который в это время предусмотрительно прятался за шторой в спальне, вскинул руку в победном жесте. Он как никто понимал, насколько тяжело отказывать себе в чтении интересных книг.

Тем же вечером, стоило Дереку переступить порог спальни, Стайлз начал гипнотизировать его взглядом. Оборотень пытался делать вид, что не замечает того, как в его спине пытаются проковырять дыру, но уже через пару минут сдался.

\- Хорошо, спрашивай!

Стайлз мысленно сделав себе пометочку, что его волк опять без разрешения налил себе вина, кивнул и начал судорожно копаться в памяти, подбирая самый лучший вопрос.

\- Это правда? То, что там есть?

\- Нет. Большая часть – чушь, - Дерек с удобством расположился на кровати, - мы не едим слабое потомство, наши дети – наше будущее и мы любим их, также как и вы своих.

\- А людей? Людей, которые забредают в лес, вы и правда убиваете? – Стайлз подался вперед, желая услышать ответ.

Дерек только покачал головой.

\- Если они не трогают нас, мы не трогаем их. И потом, Стайлз, в лесу и кроме оборотней достаточно хищников. К тому же вы не умеете чувствовать природу, не прислушиваетесь к ней, вот и гибнете. Ваш вид не создан для жизни в лесу.

\- Но все же мы представляем угрозу для вас, - считать свой вид совсем уж бессильным не хотелось.

\- Угрозу? – Дерек приподнял бровь. - Стайлз, я куда быстрее, намного сильнее и могу убить вооруженного и обученного солдата голыми руками. Раны, нанесенные вашим оружием, затянутся на мне за пару минут. Вы не несете ровным счетом никакой угрозы. Даже то, что вас намного больше, этого не меняет. Вашей армии придется выжечь леса, чтобы победить мой народ.

\- Мы не опасны… но все же ты тут, а значит мы сильнее.

Стайлз пожалел о своих словах как только они вырвались, Дерек отставил чашу и поднялся с кровати, только вот он вновь стал далеким и мрачным.

\- Да, я здесь, и давай уже сделаем то, зачем я тут, чтобы я мог наконец уйти.

Слова прозвучали как пощечина, Дерек четко дал понять, что трахать Стайлза для него всего лишь тяжкий труд, а никак не удовольствие.

\- Иди, - Стайлз поднялся на ноги.

\- Что? – Дерек замер, глядя на Стайлза.

\- Я сказал, иди! Пошел вон! – Стайлз, развернувшись, схватил со стола книгу и швырнул в Дерека, тот легко ее поймал и бросил на кровать.

\- Тогда сладких тебе снов… господин, - позволив себе насмешливый поклон, Дерек вышел из покоев.

Стайлз вдохнул полной грудью, выдохнул и с размаху отшвырнул стоящий рядом стул. Это злило! Он старался делать все, чтобы улучшить жизнь собственного раба, а тот и не думал считаться с ним. Стайлзу хватало ума, чтобы понять глупость своих желаний, но и не хотеть он не мог.

Он устал от того, что его механически трахали ночь за ночью. Нет, это было хорошо, очень хорошо, но с каждым днем все острее становилось неудовлетворение. Стайлз буквально чувствовал, что проклятый оборотень его раз за разом обворовывает.

Стайлз тоже хотел участвовать, хотел видеть, касаться, целовать. Желал увидеть каким будет лицо его вечно невозмутимого волка в страсти. Как он выглядит, когда спит. Это все было блажью, опасной и неразумной, но Стайлз уже слишком сильно увяз в этих желаниях и отказаться был не в силах.

Следующие три дня Стайлз Дерека к себе не звал и вообще всячески избегал. Только на четвертый день он позволил себе сделать перерыв между занятиями и выглянуть в окно, выходящее во внутренний двор. Дерек был там, как всегда, разминался. Стайлз тяжело вздохнул, воздержание после регулярного секса давалось ему непросто, но он крепился как мог. Он уже собрался возвращаться к книгам, как вдруг заметил быстрый взгляд, который его волк бросил на окно кабинета.

Стайлз судорожно сжал пальцы, в кабинете он не появлялся уже три дня, довольствуясь своими покоями, но похоже, что бы там не говорил Дерек, по их встречам скучал не только Стайлз.

Этого конечно, мало для того, чтобы вновь позволить себе желаемое, но давало повод для размышлений. Стайлз решительно закрыл книгу с измышлениями древнего философа и отправился в библиотеку. Об оборотнях он знал так же мало как и все, но даже эти знания нужно было освежить.

 

Уже на следующий день Стайлз встретил Дерека во дворе, причем судя по лицу последнего сюрпризом это не стало.

\- Я хочу увидеть тебя.

Дерек хмыкнул и развел руки в стороны.

\- Смотри, вот он я.

\- Нет, - Стайлз покачал головой, - я хочу увидеть тебя не таким как сейчас, не таким как ты был на Арене, а настоящим!

Дерек нахмурился.

\- Стайлз, ты соображаешь, о чем говоришь? Я не могу быть собой пока на мне ошейник.

\- Я понимаю, - Стайлз кивнул, - я сниму его. В доме есть небольшой тренировочный двор, там будет удобнее всего.

\- И что же, - Дерек криво улыбнулся, - выпустишь против меня своих солдат? Хочешь увидеть очередной бой?

Стайлз всего на миг задумался, отец заботился о его безопасности и, отбывая, оставлял достаточно стражи. Стайлз вполне мог позволить себе потерять двоих или троих солдат.

\- Нет, мне не нужна бойня, я просто хочу увидеть настоящего тебя, - Стайлз уверенно смотрел Дереку в глаза.

\- Скажи мне, ты осознаешь, что собираешься выпустить хищника? Что, сняв ошейник, ты его больше не сможешь надеть? А я в свою очередь успею убить и тебя и всех, кто есть в доме, прежде чем подоспеет городская стража.

Стайлз сглотнул, это он тоже обдумал:

\- Я это понимаю, и поэтому ты дашь мне слово, что не тронешь ни меня, ни моих слуг, ни солдат. А после позволишь вновь надеть на тебя ошейник.

Дерек фыркнул.

\- Зачем это мне? Я не пес и не собираюсь выполнять твои команды.

\- Да, не собираешься, - Стайлз сжал кулаки, он шел по очень тонкой тропинке, и одно неверное слово могло все разрушить, - но ты и сам этого хочешь. Хочешь, чтобы я понял, чтобы увидел.

Дерек прищурился и окинул Стайлза взглядом.

\- И с чего ты взял это?

\- Я чувствую, вот и все.

Стайлз глубоко вздохнул, расслабляясь, он не лгал и знал, что Дерек чувствует это. Решение мог принять только сам Дерек, Стайлз ни на что больше повлиять не мог.

\- Хорошо, - Дерек медленно кивнул, - когда ты хочешь сделать это?

\- Сейчас, чего тянуть? – Стайлз развернулся и пошел в дверям ведущим в дом.

Тренировочный двор по большей части пустовал. Солдаты тренировались в казармах. Отец тоже предпочитал упражняться с мечом там же. Здесь, как правило, бывал только сам Стайлз, пусть отец и дозволил ему выбрать путь самостоятельно, но порочить честь семьи Стайлз не собирался. Он, конечно, не был великим воином, но с какого конца берутся за меч, знал и в случае чего вполне мог за себя постоять. Хотя Стайлз не обманывался, скорее всего, в бою на мечах он мог сравниться хорошо если с отцовскими солдатами, не более того. И уж точно Стайлз не собирался тягаться с Дереком.

Двор был пуст, собственно, все было выполнено согласно приказам самого Стайлза. Ни стражи, ни прислуги. В случае чего расплачиваться за свою глупость Стайлз собирался сам. Обернувшись к Дереку, который неслышимой тенью всю дорогу следовал за ним, Стайлз категорично потребовал глядя ему прямо в глаза:

\- Дай мне слово, иначе ничего не будет!

Дерек окинул взглядом небольшой тенистый двор, закрыл глаза, принюхался и медленно кивнул.

\- Я даю тебе слово.

Стайлза это не устроило:

\- Скажи полностью!

Дерек недовольно на него глянул, но четко произнес:

\- Я даю тебе слово, что не трону ни тебя, ни твоих слуг, ни стражу, и позволю вновь надеть на себя ошейник.

Стайлз медленно кивнул, принимая обещание, и сделал шаг вперед, положив ладони на плечи Дерека. Пальцы осторожно скользнули по жесткой коже ошейника и нащупали застежку. Стайлз прекрасно осознавал, что эти минуты вполне могут стать последними минутами его жизни, но отступать он не собирался, слишком многое стояло на кону. Пряжка легко поддалась, и ошейник упал на утоптанную землю.

Стайлз медленно отошел к лавке, стоящей под раскидистым деревом, он жадно, не отрываясь, смотрел на Дерека, который все так же стоял с закрытыми глазами и, кажется, никуда не торопился, но что-то в нем неуловимо изменилось.

И вот Дерек открыл глаза, но вместо привычной, почти неуловимой зелени радужку заливал глубокий алый цвет.

\- Альфа… - выдохнул Стайлз едва слышно, но все же его явно услышали. Дерек едва заметно усмехнулся и развернулся, подходя к стойке с оружием. Придирчиво окинув взглядом довольно богатый выбор, Дерек взял сразу два утяжеленных меча. Стайлз терпеть не мог тренировок с такими, но отец в этом вопросе был непреклонен. Он утверждал, что если Стайлз сможет биться с таким, то обычный будет казаться пушинкой и в руках просто летать. Что там должно летать Стайлз не знал, но после тренировок рук он не чувствовал совсем. И это только с одним мечом, а Дерек, небрежно подхватив сразу два, принялся вращать запястьями так, что тяжеленные мечи в его руках превратились в два сверкающих круга. Подойдя к столбам из прочного железного дерева, хранившим на себе следы от сотен ударов, Дерек двинулся… и просто исчез, он передвигался настолько быстро, что Стайлз с трудом успевал замечать от какого столба отлетают щепки.

Это захватывало, ничего подобного Стайлзу ранее видеть не приходилось. Сила, мощь, скорость. Теперь он был готов согласиться, с таким Дереком гладиаторам было не тягаться. Заворожено наблюдая за передвижениями своего волка, Стайлз вдруг со стыдом ощутил острый прилив возбуждения. Причем, судя по всему, Дерек тоже почуял исходящий от Стайлза запах, он на миг обернулся и вновь вернулся к своему увлекательному занятию. Стайлз почувствовал, как его щеки заливает краска стыда, он всеми силами пытался подавить неуместный порыв, но никак не выходило.

Дерек развернулся и без усилия метнул мечи, те легко, как мягкое масло, пронзили висящие на перекладине тяжелые щиты и почти на половину ушли в толстую деревянную стену.

Стайлз тяжело сглотнул, теперь все внимание Дерека было приковано к нему одному и вот теперь стало страшно. Алые глаза, изменившееся лицо, на котором не было ничего человеческого. Страшные клыки и явно острые длинные когти. К Стайлзу неторопливо приближался воистину самый опасный зверь из всех, коих можно было представить, и противопоставить ему было нечего. Но самое главное было то, как давила на Стайлза исходящая от Дерека сила. Не осознавая своего поступка, Стайлз опустился на колени, снизу вверх смотря на приближающуюся к нему смерть.

Дерек замер менее чем в шаге от него, Стайлз опустил взгляд, скользнув по широкой груди, на которой блестели капельки пота, кубикам пресса и сглотнул, увидев, что не он один тут возбужден. Подбородка Стайлза коснулись острые когти, вынуждая вновь поднять голову.

За эти несколько секунд Дерек вновь успел измениться, лицо стало человеческим, исчезли шерсть и клыки, но в глазах все так же пылал алый огонь, а когти Стайлз чувствовал на своей шее и ощутить, как быстро они сумеют ее разорвать, совершенно не хотелось. Дерек что-то негромко рыкнул и явственно принюхался, он изучал, осматривал Стайлза, как будто, решал, подойдет он или нет.

Для чего именно Стайлз мог подойти, стало ясно очень быстро - когда острые когти легко прорезали рукава его туники и та опала вниз удерживаемая на талии поясом. Когти исчезли так же быстро, как и клыки до этого. Дерек провел пальцем по губам Стайлза, а тот лишь покорно их приоткрыл. Теперь вместо страха Стайлз испытывал похоть и ощущал ее же, идущую от Дерека. Быть притягательным, желанным Стайлзу очень понравилось и он, ведомый инстинктами, втянул в рот палец, поглаживающий его губы. Дерек вновь издал какой-то звук, глубокий рокот, исходящий из груди, но теперь это не пугало. Стайлз закрыл глаза, принимаясь неспешно ласкать палец языком и медленно посасывать, его больше не запугивали и даже не предупреждали, Дерек лишь пытался напомнить, что это он тут решает… хотя конкретно в этот момент это было совершенно не так.

Стайлз приоткрыл глаза и в полной мере насладился открывшейся ему картиной: Дерек возвышался над ним и, не отрываясь, смотрел на рот, ласкающий его палец, алые глаза теперь только больше возбуждали, а то, как бесстрашный оборотень закусил губу, явно пытаясь сдержать стоны, только убедило Стайлза в собственных силах. В голове всплыли изображения из одной книги, которую Стайлзу дали тайком еще в школе. Текста там особого не было, а вот картинки были такие, что совсем юный тогда Стайлз, еще даже не прошедший церемонию возмужания, мучительно краснел и едва ли не впервые занимался рукоблудием.

Вспомнились как раз те, где юные девы ублажали воинов исключительно ртом. Опыта такого Стайлз не имел, но момент для практики явно был самый подходящий.

С пошлым звуком выпустив изо рта палец, Стайлз подался вперед и огладил кубики пресса, прижавшись затем губами к самому низу живота в то время как пальцы пытались распутать шнуровку на штанах Дерека.

Лишь боги знают, как далеко все это бы зашло, если бы на макушку Стайлза не легла ладонь. Он поднял голову и удивленно глянул вверх. Дерек только покачал головой.

\- Не здесь, - алый взгляд вновь сменился куда более привычным зеленым и Стайлза буквально обожгло стыдом. Что он творил? Он что, и правда собирался взять в рот у своего раба? Да еще и не просто раба, а раба-оборотня!

Стайлз отшатнулся, весьма чувствительно приложившись копчиком о землю. Милостивые боги, он, племянник Императора, стоял на коленях перед рабом! Да если бы это увидел хоть кто-нибудь - пятно позора не удалось бы смыть вовек. Предки наверняка проклинали Стайлза из своих могил.

\- Стайлз, - Дерек наклонился и подобрал что-то с земли, - держи.

Стайлз удивленно посмотрел на протянутый ему ошейник и вскочил, буквально выхватывая его из руки Дерека. А тот молча опустился на колено, подставляя шею. Единственное, чего Стайлз никак не мог понять, почему у него так дрожали руки, когда он застегивал пряжку.

\- Ты доволен?

Удивленно моргнув, Стайлз смотрел на своего раба и никак не мог взять в толк к чему этот вопрос.

\- Да… то есть нет. То есть да! Конечно, да! Оставайся тут! Тебя проведут во внутренний двор, я пришлю стражу.

Вот что Стайлзу сейчас действительно требовалось - так это уединение, случившееся нужно было обдумать и понять, что делать дальше. Уже на пути в свои покои Стайлз отдал приказы касательно Дерека, и заперся в спальне, прогнав оттуда всех слуг. В тишине ему всегда думалось лучше.

 

Уже под вечер придя к согласию с самим собой и сделав вывод, что оборотни, очевидно, владеют гипнозом, Стайлз наконец сумел расслабиться и воздать должное ужину и трактату о морских обитателях далеких южных морей.

\- Пахнет вкусно.

Стайлз, резко обернувшись, сбил на пол чашу с фруктами, Дерек легко подхватил подкатившееся к его ногам яблоко.

\- Ты неаккуратен.

\- Я тебя не звал! Кто тебя привел? – Стайлз сглотнул, он действительно не собирался звать Дерека к себе еще, по меньшей мере, пару дней. А еще лучше никогда… если удастся побороть искушение. Разум подсказывал, что после случившегося сегодня между ними все изменится, но вот в лучшую или худшую сторону - сказать было сложно. Стайлз собственно вообще не был уверен, что хочет этих изменений.

\- А я сказал страже, что ты приказал мне прийти этим вечером, странно, но они и не подумали проверять мои слова, - Дерек сделал небольшой шаг вперед, Стайлз тотчас отступил назад, он вновь ощущал себя добычей и, честно говоря, это чувство было ему не по душе.

\- Я тебя не хочу! Не сегодня точно! Уходи!

Дерек только усмехнулся.

\- Стайлз, кому ты лжешь? Если мне то это бесполезно, я слышу, как стучит твое сердце и точно знаю, когда ты говоришь правду, а когда нет. А если себе… есть ли в этом смысл? Мы оба знаем, что ты меня хочешь. Так же как хотел сегодня днем во дворе. Признай, если бы я не остановил тебя, ты бы с огромным удовольствием сделал мне минет. Не факт, что хороший, но ты бы очень старался.

Стайлз вновь ощутил, как его лицо вспыхивает жаром стыда, так часто он не краснел с детства и повторять тот опыт не желал.

\- Ты забываешь свое место, раб! Если ты сейчас не уйдешь, я позову стражу, и ты будешь наказан, полсотни ударов плетью, даже тебе хватит чтобы прочувствовать.

\- Я тебе уже говорил – зови! – Дерек даже в ошейнике был намного быстрее, Стайлз лишь раскрыл рот, а его уже закинули на плечо. От резкого удара воздух из легких выбило, а через миг он уже оказался на собственной кровати распятым и прижатым сверху горячим тяжелым телом.

\- И все же я был прав, - Дерек сжал через ткань подло воспрянувший от подобного насилия член Стайлза, - ты хочешь меня, а еще, - он сжал зубы на предплечье, отчего по телу прокатилась болезненно сладкая волна, - тебе по душе быть слабее и знать это. Тебе, избалованному мальчишке, нравится подчинять и подставляться.

Стайлз попытался было возмутиться подобным обращением со своим телом, но Дерек легко перевернул его на живот и задрал тунику, обнажая ягодицы.

\- Нет! – Стайлз дернулся, пытаясь вырваться.

\- Что - нет? – Дерек крепко удерживал его за бедра.

\- Не надо так… пожалуйста. Я не хочу.

Просить раба было стыдно, но вот чего Стайлз и правда совершено не хотел - так это насилия. Хорошо, он был готов признать, что ему нравится подчиняться и подставляться, что он недалеко ушел от обычных шлюх, но боли он не хотел точно.

\- Тише, не бойся, я не причиню тебе вреда, - голос Дерека стал ощутимо мягче, а между ягодиц вдруг ощутилось влажное касание. Стайлз опять дернулся, только теперь он пытался обернуться и понять, что это, но стоило касанию повториться, а Стайлзу – понять, что Дерек его просто-напросто вылизывает, как позорная краска стыда вновь залила щеки. Стайлз буквально взвыл от того как одновременно сладко и стыдно это было. Дальнейшие стоны он старательно глушил, уткнувшись лицом в подушку.

Дереку, судя по всему это совершенно не мешало, он старательно вылизывал сжатое колечко мышц, расслабляя и раскрывая. Стоило Стайлзу немного расслабиться под таким напором, как к языку добавился палец, а за ним и второй. Это было уже привычнее и не столь постыдно.

\- Масло… - Стайлз сумел выдавить из себя это слово. Дерек оторвался от своего увлекательного занятия и вытащил флакончик с маслом из прикроватного столика, после чего поднялся с кровати и легко избавился от одежды.

Стайлз, пользуясь паузой, стащил с себя тунику, ему совершенно не улыбалось лишиться ее, хватило и порванной утренней.

Дерек вздернул его за бедра, Стайлз раздвинул ноги и прогнулся в пояснице, ему было не привыкать стоять так. Так же как и терпеть краткую боль, когда Дерек входил в него. Пара плавных, неторопливых движений и боль сменилась искрами удовольствия.

Вот только чего Стайлз совсем не ожидал, так это того, что Дерек, обхватив его за талию, потянет за собой, вынуждая встать на колени и прижаться к груди. Толчки стали глубже, а удовольствие - острее. Стайлз приоткрыл губы в беззвучном крике, так хорошо ему еще не было.

Дерек, по-прежнему удерживая его за талию, второй рукой мягко взялся за подбородок и, повернув голову Стайлза к себе, накрыл его губы поцелуем.

Стайлз пораженно распахнул глаза. Этот поцелуй не был в его жизни первым, первый по праву принадлежал Лидии и отдан был еще в тринадцать лет. Он не был вторым, второй достался Эллисон, полгода спустя. Собственно, он не входил даже в первую пятерку, но подобных ему Стайлз еще не получал.

Дерек целовал его так, будто имел на это полное право, словно ставил свою, невидимую прочим, метку и самое поразительное было то, что Стайлз хотел этого.

Оторвавшись от губ Стайлза Дерек надавил ему на лоб, вынуждая откинуть голову и обнажить шею, Стайлз безропотно ему подчинился. Он чувствовал близость своего оргазма и то, что Дерек покрывал его шею поцелуями, продолжая все так же двигаться, безжалостно имея его, только приближало этот сладкий миг.

Опустив руку, Стайлз сжал ладонью собственный истекающий член и застонал, забрызгивая руку семенем. Дерек сзади с силой толкнулся, входя как можно глубже, и хрипло выдохнул, изливаясь внутри Стайлза.

Ничего подобного меж ними раньше не было, Стайлз еще плавал в посторгазменной дымке, чувствуя, как сильные руки бережно опускают его на постель и как его разгоряченное тело накрывают легкой простыней.

День был слишком наполнен эмоциями и впечатлениями и Стайлз охотно позволил своему уставшему разуму отбыть в царство Морфея.

 

Пробуждения после удачно проведенной ночи были для Стайлза не в новинку. Сытое чувство удовлетворения привычно смешивалось с легким дискомфортом в области поясницы, ну а если еще точнее - то чуть ниже ее. Но вот чужая рука, лежащая на бедре, была новшеством. Стайлз отродясь ни с кем и никогда не делил свою кровать, и просыпаться с кем-либо ему еще не доводилось. Резко обернувшись, он удивленно уставился на нагло спящего рядом Дерека, который, как выяснилось, уже не совсем не спал.

\- Что ты тут делаешь? – вопрос был наиглупейший, и ответ на него Стайлз получил соответствующий:

\- Лежу, - в глаза Дерека явно сверкнула смешинка.

\- Но почему тут? Почему ты не ушел? – Стайлз никак не мог взять это в толк.

\- А зачем? – Дерек повернулся и легко подмял Стайлза под себя, тот возмущенно дернулся, но почти сразу же расслабился. А какой был смысл в сопротивлении теперь?

Дерек его покорность оценил и вновь поцеловал. Вот тут Стайлз не собирался ему поддаваться и ответил, вкладывая все свое умение и желание.

Поцелуи были хороши, но хотелось и чего-нибудь более активного. Стайлз сам раздвинул ноги, чем Дерек охотно воспользовался, удобно меж ними устроившись. Подхватив Стайлза под коленями и согнув, едва ли не на пополам, Дерек толчком вошел в толком не закрывшееся еще тело. Стайлз закусил губу, но стон сдержать не смог. Было разом и больно и хорошо.

В этот раз Дерек никуда не торопился, он плавно двигался и, не отрываясь, смотрел на Стайлза, что безумно смущало. Стайлз закрыл глаза, но так стало лишь хуже, по телу проходили болезненно-сладкие волны удовольствия, хотелось скорейшей разрядки, но как ее достичь Стайлз не представлял, в этой позе он даже двигаться не мог, только исключительно принимать.

Дерек упорно продолжал всю ту же неспешную пытку, Стайлз не выдержав принялся дрочить себе в такт с движениями Дерека. Вот этого оказалось довольно для того чтобы кончить. Стайлз застонал, пачкая живот семенем.

Только вот Дерек не собирался останавливаться, он все так же неспешно и плавно двигался, хотя на висках и груди у его блестели капельки пота. Похоже, он зачем-то сдерживал себя. Стайлз закусил губу и сделал то, чего очень давно хотел, притянув Дерека к себе и проведя пальцами по его волосам, Стайлз жарко его поцеловал, одновременно сжимая мышцы вокруг члена.

Дерек застонал и, жадно ответив на поцелуй, вновь излился внутри Стайлза.

 

Если раньше Стайлзу казалось, что он ведет себя неосмотрительно, то теперь эта неосмотрительность перешла все возможные границы. Если точнее, то Стайлз просто потерял голову.

А как еще можно было назвать то, что, несмотря на море обязанностей, все свое время Стайлз проводил только с Дереком, забыв об остальном мире.

Все дни слились в один бесконечный, в котором они, не прекращая, занимались любовью, общались, точнее, Стайлз говорил а Дерек слушал, или просто спали, набираясь сил.

В постели они очень быстро сравнялись. Дерек многое знал и умел, а Стайлз охотно и быстро учился. Самым сложным оказалось отбросить стыд, все остальное далось легче. Например, Стайлз теперь не только стремился получать ласку, но и с огромным удовольствием ее дарил. Ему даже больше нравилось ласкать сильное, смуглое от природы тело. Стайлзу было по душе ощущать власть, которую он обретал в такие минуты.

Еще Стайлзу безумно нравилось смотреть как его волк, рожденный и выросший в лесах, приучается к человеческим удовольствиям. Дереку пришлось по вкусу вино, от которого он совершенно не хмелел и пил его так же как сам Стайлз воду. Он охотно пробовал экзотические блюда, которые по приказу Стайлза готовили повара. Наслаждался вкусом заморских фруктов. Но более всего Дереку пришлись по душе купальни.

Когда отец с матерью только прибыли в город, на этих землях стоял лишь небольшой дом, но матери очень приглянулось это место и отец охотно исполнил желание своей супруги. Уже позже, когда начали возводить поместье, случайно обнаружили горячий источник. Плодами той находки они с отцом пользовались по сей день. В доме было несколько купален, одна из них находилась в крыле, принадлежащем Стайлзу.

Нежиться в горячей воде в обществе Дерека было весьма и весьма неплохо, так что Стайлз частенько шел на поводу у своего волка. Вот и теперь, отослав прислугу, Стайлз удобно устроился, откинувшись спиной на грудь Дерека, и неторопливо поглощал зерна спелого граната, чувствуя, как его живот мягко поглаживает уже ставшая привычной ладонь.

Стайлз положил голову на плечо Дерека, поднося к его губам зернышко граната, тот охотно его принял, слизнув с кончиков пальцев терпкий сок. Стайлз улыбнулся и чмокнул Дерека в щеку тут же скривившись.

\- Нужно побрить тебя.

\- Зачем? – Дерек взял чашу с вином и сделал глоток.

\- Затем, что колется,- Стайлз перехватил чашу и тоже глотнул. Вино на его вкус было слишком крепким, неразбавленным.

\- Меня все устраивает, - Дерек чуть улыбнулся.

\- Зато меня нет, - Стайлз облизнулся, но позволил одной алой капельке скатиться по подбородку. Дерек охотно подхватил предложенную забаву, поймав капельку и накрыв губы Стайлза поцелуем. Ленивым, но от того не менее увлекательным. Любовный голод они утолили меньше часа назад, хотя судя по тому, как Дерек прижал Стайлза к себе, вжимаясь ему в поясницу пахом, передышка приближалась к концу.

Внезапно оторвавшись от губ Стайлза Дерек, прищурившись, посмотрел куда-то в сторону.

\- Всадники.

\- Какие всадники? – Стайлз попытался вернуть Дерека к столь неудачно прерванному удовольствию.

\- Не знаю, но они приближаются к дому.

\- Хм, всадники? – Стайлз задумался и как ошпаренный вылетел из воды. – Это отец! О боги, я совсем забыл! Эй, кто-нибудь! Тунику мне! Живо!

В купальню вбежали две рабыни, одна с теплой простыней, другая с туникой. Стайлз выхватил простыню и промокнул влагу с тела, после чего позволил второй рабыне одеть себя. Обернувшись к Дереку, который все так же спокойно сидел в воде, Стайлз приказал:

\- Не выходи из моего крыла! – после чего неприлично быстро выбежал из купальни.

Отец судя по всему был в кабинете, Стайлз остановился, глубоко вздохнул, оправил одежду, и вошел, не утруждая себя стуком.

\- Отец, я рад приветствовать тебя дома, – Стайлз широко улыбнулся и натолкнулся на стену ледяного молчания. Судя по выражению на лице отца, тот был чем-то крайне недоволен. Стайлз судорожно принялся перебирать в голове все свои возможные проступки. Выходило только одно – каким то образом до отца дошла весть о том что его сын сожительствует с рабом, более того, с рабом-оборотнем. 

\- Сын, - голос отца звучал непривычно сухо, - я был далеко на северных границах, когда до меня совершенно случайно дошла странная весть. Мне пришлось все бросить и вернуться домой, и теперь я хочу услышать от тебя только правду, это понятно?

\- Да, конечно, - Стайлз сглотнул, в голове крутились сотни мыслей, но как объяснить отцу свой поступок Стайлз все равно не знал.

\- Мне сообщили, якобы ты, Стайлз, дал согласие на брак с Крисом Арджентом. Стайлз, что случилось? Тебя заставили? Но каким образом? Почему ты не сообщил мне?

Боги, такого облегчения Стайлз уже не чувствовал очень давно. Брак с Крисом, Стайлз и думать о нем забыл.

\- Нет, - Стайлз старался смотреть прямо в глаза отца, где теперь вместо холода была тревога, - меня никто не принуждал, я сам принял это решение.

\- Но зачем? Стайлз, ты столько времени был против этого, и хочешь сказать, что столь резко передумал?

А нет, расслабился Стайлз явно слишком рано. На самом деле причина у Стайлза была, и весьма веская. Но вот отца она явно не впечатлит.

\- Отец, - Стайлз глубоко вздохнул, - я долго думал и решил, что так будет лучше. Я не уверен в своих силах, не хочу покидать тебя и уезжать в столицу. Мое место тут.

\- Но почему именно Крис? – отец явно не понимал. – Если ты не хочешь уезжать, мы нашли бы тебе достойную девицу. Та же дочь Мартинов стала бы украшением нашей семьи. Ты же всегда был неравнодушен к ней.

Да, был, Стайлз и сейчас искренне восхищался Лидией, и чувствовал, что это восхищение будет с ним до тех пор пока не окончиться нить его жизни, но это восхищение не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, с какой силой Стайлз теперь любил. Глупо было врать, он до безумия, всем своим сердцем любил Дерека. И изменить это было невозможно.

\- Да, ты прав отец. Я восхищен Лидией, она прекрасна как рассвет… Но я не смогу стать ей достойным мужем, – Стайлз опустил взгляд.

\- Сын, - отец сел в кресло, - я тебя не понимаю. Пытаюсь понять, но видят боги мне это не по силам.

\- Я не могу стать для нее опорой и защитой, я сам в них нуждаюсь, - Стайлз вновь набрался сил и посмотрел в глаза отцу. Боги, он мог сейчас сказать, что ошибся, что хочет разорвать помолвку и отец без колебаний сделал бы это, но тогда Стайлзу пришлось бы расстаться с Дереком. Скрывать его присутствие вечно невозможно, даже если солгать сейчас, что полученный раб умер, рано или поздно отец узнает правду, это неизбежно.

\- Крис - достойный человек, он храбрый воин, он силен духом и телом, он сможет стать мне защитой и опорой. Отец, я принял решение, прости.

Отец лишь кивнул.

\- Тебе не за что просить прощения, сын, это твоя воля. Если ты хочешь этого, пусть так и будет. Можешь идти.  
Стайлз склонил голову в поклоне и быстро вышел. Отец мог принять его выбор, но слышать разочарование в его голосе было непередаваемо больно.

Радовало, что хотя бы Дерек выполнил отданный ему приказ. Стайлз увидел его сразу же, как вошел в свою спальню. Только вот меньше всего Стайлз ожидал вновь увидеть каменную маску на его лице, за которой легко спрятались все эмоции. Хотя учитывая, что Дерек слышал, как к дому приближаются всадники, что его слуху каменные стены. Стайлз сжал кулаки в глупой надежде, а вдруг каменные стены были лучшей преградой:

\- Ты все слышал, да?

\- Не все, - голос Дерека был непривычно сух, - но многое. Но то, что я слышал, многое объясняет.

Дерек подошел к окну, и замер глядя на темнеющее небо.

\- Я не говорил тебе, как попал сюда?

\- Нет, - Стайлз опустился на широкую кушетку, лгать еще и Дереку у него не было ни сил, ни желания.

\- Вместе с еще двумя наставниками я сопровождал молодых волчат на их первую охоту. Это традиция, которой уже очень много лет. Детей, достигших десятой весны, выводят далеко в лес дабы они могли выпустить свою звериную суть и ощутить азарт погони. Мы все слишком увлеклись. Непозволительно сильно, и людей в лесу почувствовали слишком поздно. Волчата были еще слишком неопытны, слишком напуганы чтобы сбежать от охотников. И я принял решение, я приказал наставникам затаиться вместе с щенками, а сам увел охотников от них.

Голос Дерека был на удивление спокоен для того, кто рассказывал о собственном пленении.

\- У меня не было с собой оружия, в нем обычно нет смысла, но я был уверен, что сумею сбить их со следа. Только вот они оказались более умелыми, чем обычно. Я допустил ошибку и попал к ним в руки. Вырваться мне уже не удалось, но это и не пугало. Все знают, насколько вы, люди, корыстны и падки на золото. И я, не раздумывая, предложил человеку, в дом которого меня привезли, выкуп. Любой, золотом, камнями, травами, так, как он сочтет нужным. У меня не было ни малейших сомнений в том, что он согласится, а за мою свободу заплатят. Знаешь, что он ответил мне?

Дерек обернулся, а Стайлз лишь покачал головой, откуда он мог знать, что могло придти в голову Джеральда.

\- Он сказал мне, что я зверь, смертельно опасный хищник, лишь прикидывающийся человеком. И что как и любой другой зверь, я должен быть горд тем, что мне позволят сдохнуть на Арене под смех и крики черни. Ни о каком выкупе не могло быть и речи, и вдруг я оказался тут у тебя. Нужно было еще тогда задуматься, с чего бы это он изменил свое мнение.

Стайлз поднялся с кушетки и подошел к сундуку, вытащил от туда шкатулку, а из нее железный браслет, полученный от Криса.

\- Крис уже не раз предлагал мне брак. Он очень хочет наследника, а в моей семье уже несколько поколений рождаются только мальчики, - Стайлз вертел браслет в руках, - думаю, Джеральд его полностью поддерживает, видишь ли, я состою в родстве с Императором, моя покойная матушка была его сестрой и он очень расположен ко мне. А шанс породниться с Императорским домом выпадает не столь часто. К тому же, пусть у Императора есть двое законных сыновей, но так или иначе в случае чего я могу претендовать на трон, и это право я передам своему сыну. Очевидно поэтому Джеральд все же счел возможным выполнить мое желание и передать мне фактически мертвого оборотня. Никто не рассчитывал, что ты выживешь, Дерек.

\- Это все, конечно, весьма интересно, но что ты планируешь делать дальше? Какую роль ты предназначил мне в своей новой семье? Постельной игрушки? – вот теперь в голосе Дерека звучал гнев, уж лучше он, чем холод безразличия.

\- Не знаю, - Стайлз кинул браслет назад в шкатулку, - я все это время про Криса даже не вспоминал. А что у тебя есть предложения? Что мне сделать? Скажи!

\- Ты должен был рассказать мне с самого начала! Обязан был! – рявкнул Дерек и, мгновенно оказавшись рядом, впечатал Стайлза в стену.

\- Зачем? – Стайлз совершенно не испытывал страха, хотя и должен был.

\- Затем чтобы не было глупых иллюзий!

\- Каких иллюзий, Дерек? – Стайлз сжал запястья Дерека, удерживая его рядом с собой.

\- Что ты мой, - из голоса Дерека пропала злоба осталась только тоска, - что будешь носить мой браслет.

\- Так предложи, - Стайлз смотрел прямо в глаза своего волка, - предложи мне его!

Дерек усмехнулся, покачал головой и легко освободился из хватки Стайлза.

\- Ты забыл о двух вещах. Во-первых, ты уже принял чужой браслет и дал слово. Во-вторых, в землях Империи я никто, я - оборотень, что делает меня даже хуже раба. Они имеют право на свободу, а я - лишь на смерть. Не мне просить руки племянника Императора и сына генерала Имперской армии.

\- Это мне решать, - Стайлз отчего-то не решался подойти и коснуться Дерека.

\- Не тебе, и ты это знаешь не хуже, чем я, - Дерек покачал головой и вышел из спальни.

Стайлз с размаху ударил кулаком о стену. Боль от сбитых костяшек помогла взять себя в руки. Дерек вновь был совершенно прав. Они никогда не смогут быть вместе. Будь Дерек рабом, обычным человеком, Стайлз мог бы даровать ему свободу, но даже тогда брак между ними был бы невозможен. Между бывшим рабом и молодым патрицием слишком большая пропасть. Даже дядина власть не могла ее уменьшить. Лучшее, что ждало бы Дерека - место вечного любовника, как вор пробирающегося в спальню под покровом ночи. Стайлз даже не смог бы признать их ребенка своим, лишь взятым из милости на воспитание.

У них и правда не могло быть будущего. Другой вопрос, что кое-что, пусть и переступив через себя, Стайлз сделать все же мог.

Дерека он нашел глубокой ночью, сидящем у стены на веранде. Тот, не отрываясь, смотрел в небо где сегодня как раз сияла полная луна.

\- Это уже шестая…

Стайлз молча сел рядом, только вот его луна не интересовала совершенно.

\- В смысле шестая?

\- Шестая с тех пор как я тут, - Дерек закрыл глаза, - я слышу ее, но не чувствую.

\- Я могу пойти с тобой? – Стайлз закусил губу, он, конечно, догадывался об ответе, но вдруг…

Дерек покачал головой.

\- Ты не дойдешь, это слишком далеко. Разве нет иных вариантов?

\- Нет, осталось лишь получить согласие от моего отца и все.

\- А твой отец даст согласие? – Дерек повернулся к Стайлзу, тот кивнул.

\- Да, он согласится, если я соглашусь, а я уже…

\- И как скоро состоится это «радостное» событие? – никакой особой радости в голосе Дерека слышно не было, но Стайлз его и так прекрасно понял.

\- Думаю, через неделю, может две. Крис не станет тянуть с визитом к отцу. Дерек ты должен уйти.

Стайлз потянулся, чтобы снять с Дерека ошейник, но тот внезапно поймал его руки.

\- Подожди. Стайлз, ответь мне прямо сейчас, ты примешь мой браслет?

Более несвоевременного вопроса было не придумать, но Стайлз с ответом не колебался:

\- Да. Я приму твой браслет.

\- Хорошо, учти, ты дал мне слово, Стайлз, - Дерек выпустил его руки.

Стайлз кивнул и, закусив губу, расстегнул ошейник. Глаза Дерека тут же вспыхнули алым, правда, всего на миг, он удивительно быстро сумел взять себя в руки.

\- Ты вернешься сюда? За мной? – как Стайлз не старался, но просящие нотки в голосе подавить не удалось.

Дерек только покачал головой:

\- Нет. Когда придет время, я позову тебя и если ты услышишь, дорога откроется сама. Главное, чтобы ты услышал.

Стайлз кивнул и даже сумел выдавить улыбку, собственно ему все было очевидно – Дерек, несмотря на все свои слова, возвращаться не собирался, а значит все это в последний раз.

\- Стайлз, я тебя не оставлю, ты мой, я сам тебя выбрал и отметил. Просто дождись, хорошо? - Дерек притянул его к себе и крайне бережно поцеловал, после чего легко перемахнул через перила и спрыгнул вниз во тьму. Стайлз едва успел разглядеть перебравшийся через стену размытый силуэт.

Подняться и уйти в спальню у него не было ни сил не желания, он так и сидел глядя в темноту и сжимая в ладони ошейник.

 

В своих предсказаниях Стайлз оказался совершенно прав. Крис встретился с отцом уже буквально на следующий день, но вот со сроками вышла промашка. В ночь полной луны внезапно скончался Джеральд. Поговаривали, что его могли отравить, благо недоброжелателей хватало. Кто-то брался утверждать, что смерть была естественной, учитывая, сколько лет было наместнику. Стайлз же сумел выспросить у отца, бывшего в то утро в спальне Джеральда, правду. Судя по всему, скончался наместник от страха, не выдержало сердце. Причина страха осталась неизвестной, но на одной из колонн в спальне удалось найти четыре глубоких царапины, вопрос был лишь в том, какой зверь мог оставить следы когтей на камне.

Стайлз свои размышления и догадки предпочитал держать при себе. Через четыре дня после встречи отца и Криса было объявлено о том, что Стайлз входит в дом Арджентов. Объявление прошло без обычного шума и празднества, все же Ардженты оплакивали главу семейства. Это же отсрочило и сам обряд. Вот только Эллисон теперь смотрела на Стайлза как на врага и отказывалась с ним общаться. Она была весьма привязана к матери и винила отца в ее смерти. Пусть лишь косвенно, но Крис и правда был виновен. Кроме того, не стоило забывать, что в случае появления брата, Эллисон теряла все права на состояние семьи, а с ним и столь желанную свободу. Стайлз ей сочувствовал, но изменить ничего не мог, пусть и очень хотел.

В день объявления Стайлзу по традиции доставили дары от будущего супруга. Собственно ничего интересного там не было. Тряпки и золото Стайлза не интересовали, ему хватало и своих. Заинтересовало его лишь содержимое небольшого кувшинчика. Внутри обнаружился серый порошок с редкими зелеными вкраплениями. Один кувшинчик стоил дороже всех подарков. Стайлз лишь усмехнулся, ну вот что стоило Крису прислать этот порошок месяцем раньше? О, Стайлз с огромным удовольствием принимал бы его, а потом с не меньшим удовольствием посмотрел бы в лицо Криса, получившего вместо долгожданного наследника смуглого волчонка.

От таких мыслей становилось тошно. По сути, Крис ни в чем перед Стайлзом виновен не был, он лишь воспользовался возможностью получить желаемое. Он просто не был Дереком, которого Стайлз не мог забыть, как ни старался.

Через месяц все было окончательно готово. Составлен договор, по которому первый сын, рожденный Стайлзом, должен был получить имя Арджентов и стать наследником Криса, а второй ребенок, вне зависимости от пола, получал имя Стилински и должен был наследовать все, принадлежавшее их дому. Прописан размер имущества, наследуемого Стайлзом и переходящего в собственность его новой семьи. Стайлз очень надеялся, что ему удалось продумать все мелочи и гарантировать продолжение своего рода.

Последняя ночь Стайлза под крышей отцовского дома пришлась на новое полнолуние. После скромного ужина Стайлз получил от отца позволение удалиться в пока еще свои покои. Почти все вещи были уже уложены в сундуки и частично перевезены в дом Арджентов. Парадные одежды и украшения дожидались своего часа в купальне. Доспехи, дядин подарок, Стайлз приказал оставить в отцовском доме. Сам он их больше надевать не мог, входя в семью Арджентов младшим супругом он лишался права носить меч, но если повезет - то когда-нибудь он передаст их своему младшему сыну.

Выйдя на балкон, Стайлз поднял глаза к луне. Ему оставалось только верить, что сейчас, будучи в своих лесах, среди своего народа Дерек тоже на нее смотрит, и, может быть, хоть иногда он будет вспоминать об оставленном в Империи юноше, которому непонятно зачем пообещал свой браслет.

Собственно, стоило идти ложиться спать, маловероятно, что следующей ночью у Стайлза будет возможность выспаться. Но он почему-то не мог оторвать взгляд от луны. Она этой ночью была не привычно серебристой, а куда более крупной и отливала алым.

И вдруг со стороны леса до Стайлза донесся волчий вой. Отчетливый, полный силы, но одинокий. Моргнув, Стайлз перешел на край балкона, откуда было видно ворота, где стояли стражники, ни один из них даже головы в сторону леса не повернул. Вой раздался вновь и, похоже, что никто кроме Стайлза, его не слышал.

\- Дерек… - Стайлз вновь перешел в ту часть, где его точно никто не мог видеть, и только сейчас обратил внимание, что чуть ниже балкона слабо виднеется лунная дорожка. Вот только откуда ей было взяться в воздухе да еще в таком странном месте?

Вой раздался в третий раз, а дорожка неярко засветилась. Стайлз не раздумывая перебрался через перила, ему и в голову не пришло, что под ним каменные плиты и если он упадет, то этим его история и кончится. Это все было неважно. Дерек его не забыл и звал к себе. Стайлз без страха оттолкнулся от перил и сделал шаг в пустоту, миг падения, и перед глазами все померкло.

 

Зрение возвращалось постепенно, сначала только силуэты, потом Стайлз смог разглядеть ветви, и лишь потом до него дошло, дело не в зрении, просто кругом слишком темно, а стоит он среди леса. Где то вдали слышался барабанный бой, особого выбора у Стайлза все равно не было, и он двинулся на звук.

Идти пришлось недалеко. Сначала появились отблески огня, а потом Стайлз вышел на большую поляну, в центре которой горел костер. Поляна была полна людей, точнее, оборотней. В первую секунду Стайлз испуганно попятился, но осознав что его почему-то никто не замечает, подошел ближе. В самом центре у костра шел бой. Дрались между собой два матерых волка, а остальные оборотни за этим наблюдали и подбадривали их. Почти все были одеты самым дикарским образом в штаны из кожи и тканые рубахи. Женщины ходили в юбках и платьях. У женщин в длинные волосы были вплетены ленты, многие носили золотые украшения. На руках, как у мужчин, так и у женщин Стайлз заметил явно брачные браслеты. Тут один из волков взвизгнул и припал к земле, явно признавая поражение, второй поднял голову и громко завыл, а через миг обернулся став полностью обнаженным мужчиной. Сияя улыбкой и не обращая внимания на раны, которые затягивались буквально на глазах, он подошел к одной из женщин, весьма зрелой на вид, и взял из ее рук шкатулку. Судя по всему, кроме Стайлза, на наготу победителя никто внимания не обращал. А тот приблизился к одной из девушек и, открыв шкатулку, вытащил браслет. Девушка коротко кивнула и протянула руку. Едва оборотень надел ей браслет, как девушка прильнула к своему жениху, жадно целуя его. Толпа вокруг радостно зашумела, поздравляя молодых.

Стайлз бы еще посмотрел, но его тянуло дальше. Он миновал еще несколько костров, почти у всех шли ритуальные схватки, не всюду оборотни бились в звериных шкурах, кое-где сходились в рукопашную, а где-то не гнушались и оружием.

Но вот Стайлз вышел на самую большую поляну, тут было несколько костров, да и оборотней собралось куда больше, но главное чуть дальше, за небольшой рощицей наконец-то нашелся Дерек.

Стайлз замер около дерева, не решаясь приблизиться. Таким он Дерека еще не видел. В черных штанах из явно очень хорошо выделанной кожи, в расшитой безрукавке, голову Дерека венчал широкий венец из двух перевитых меж собой золотых полос. Он сидел в стоящем на небольшом возвышении широком кресле, ступенью ниже, у его ног, полулежал весьма миловидный светловолосый юноша. И что хуже всего они оба с живейшим интересом наблюдали за боем, происходящим у подножья трона.

Здесь в круге бились две девушки. Одна была высокая, светловолосая, пышногрудая, вторая более хрупкая, смуглая и с каштановыми волосами, заплетенными в несколько десятков тонких косичек. Обе девушки были фактически обнажены, не считать же за одежду полосы ткани, намотанные вокруг груди и на бедрах.

Нет, Стайлз был согласен, обе противницы были весьма хороши, но от мысли, что сражаются они за место рядом с Дереком, его просто пронзило ревностью. Зачем же было его звать, если у Дерека уже были претендентки на браслет? Судя по тому, как обе волчицы двигались и как пытались задеть друг друга шестами, шансов победить тут у Стайлза не было.

В бою наметилась победительница. Каштанововолосая волчица умудрилась сделать своей сопернице подножку и, повалив ее на землю, мгновенно оседлала, прижав когти к горлу. Блондинка дернулась, и закрыла глаза, признавая поражение.

Дерек поднялся с трона, широко улыбаясь, только теперь Стайлз заметил, что рядом с троном стоит стол, а на нем шкатулка.

\- Воистину, тебе нет равных, - Дерек спустился и, обняв победительницу, поцеловал ее в щеку.

\- Видят боги, это так! Где моя награда, Дерек? – волчица, похоже, не собиралась терять время.

\- Сейчас, - Дерек усмехнулся и поднялся к столу, сердце Стайлза на миг замерло, пропустив удар, когда Дерек потянулся к шкатулке, но вместо нее, он взял кожаный мешочек, лежащий рядом, и вытащил из него золотое ожерелье, которое и застегнул на шее победительницы. Крохотные золотые монетки на тонких золотых цепях обвили высокую шею и водопадом спускались вниз к ложбинке между грудей. Действительно прекрасная вещь, только вот откуда она у дикарей оборотней?

\- Хм, - волчица провела ладонью по украшению и кивнула, - скоро тебе будет нечем откупаться от меня.

Дерек лишь обнял девушку за тонкую талию.

\- А ты так желаешь стать моей женой?

Та лишь скривилась.

\- Нет уж, благодарю покорно, боги и так достаточно наказали меня, сделав твоей сестрой. Дерек, когда ты уже найдешь себе пару, и избавишь меня от необходимости защищать твою свободу каждую алую луну?

Стайлз вздрогнул, и под его ногой хрустнула веточка.

\- А больше и не нужно будет, Кора. Я выбрал себе Пару, главное теперь, чтобы выбрали меня.

Дерек обернулся, выпустив сестру из рук, глядя прямо на Стайлза, протянул ладонь.

Иного приглашения было не нужно, преодолев разделяющее их расстояние, Стайлз вложил в ладонь Дерека свою руку, и мир словно ожил. Стайлз услышал шелест листвы, треск дров, сгорающих в костре, голоса оборотней на соседней поляне, почувствовал запах жареного мяса и резко ощутил холод, похоже, они были гораздо севернее города.

Глаза Коры округлились, и она сделала шаг назад.

\- Кто это? Откуда?

Дерек, обратив внимание на мурашки, порывшие кожу Стайлза, притянул его к себе, согревая жаром, исходящим от тела.

\- Это, Кора, мой избранник. Стайлз, это моя младшая сестра, Кора.

Стайлз лишь кивнул, плотнее прижимаясь к Дереку, ночной холод пронизывал его до костей.

\- Но он человек! – Кора, очевидно, пыталась воззвать к разуму брата.

\- Я знаю, - Дерек чуть улыбнулся, - а теперь оставь нас, нам нужно поговорить. Айзек, ты тоже, - это предназначалось юноше, все также сидящему у подножья трона. Несмотря на явное возмущение, приказ брата Кора выполнила незамедлительно, а за ней ушел и Айзек. Дерек подвел Стайлза ближе к огню и, взяв стоящий рядом с ним кувшин, налил что то в чашу.

\- Держи, это согреет тебя.

Стайлз подозрительно посмотрел на золотистую жидкость.

\- Что это? Ты говорил у вас нет вин.

\- Это мед, Стайлз, он должен понравиться тебе.

Стайлз осторожно пригубил напиток. Загадочный мед оказался сладким, и от него по телу прошла волна тепла. И только сделав несколько глубоких глотков Стайлз понял, в чем коварство, мед оказался куда крепче привычного вина.

\- Стайлз, послушай меня, - Дерек подкинул в костер еще ветку, - вон там, в шкатулке хранится обещанный тебе браслет, и если ты не изменишь своего решения, я отдам его тебе. Но прежде я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что узнал.

Стайлз внимательно слушал, он не понимал, чего ради должен менять свое решение, но раз Дерек так говорил, то повод должен был быть веский.

\- Стайлз, я принял решение увести мой народ из этих земель, - в глазах Дерека отражалось пламя, делая их привычно алыми, - люди никогда не оставят нас в покое, рано или поздно они вновь возжелают наши земли, но учитывая старые ошибки, они более не станут сражаться с нами. Они станут нас истреблять. Мой народ сильнее, но нас меньше. И я не хочу видеть, как под людскими мечами гибнут женщины и дети.

Вот это Стайлза возмутило:

\- Солдаты не станут убивать всех подряд! Женщины и дети гибнут на войне, но лишь случайно.

\- Стайлз, так бывает, когда люди сражаются против людей. Мы же не люди, мы в глазах большинства звери, разве станет кто-то жалеть волчиц и щенков? Ты сын генерала, скажи мне, будут ли люди биться с нами как раньше, лицом к лицу?

Стайлз открыл рот, чтобы возразить, и так и замер. Дерек был прав, отец не станет рисковать жизнями своих солдат. Оборотни слишком опасные противники. Их станут убивать издалека, стрелами, камнями, огнем. А солдатам доведется лишь добивать. В такой войне не станут жалеть стариков, детей и женщин. Их перебьют, и возможно лишь пару сотен оставят на потеху публике.

Дерек все прочел по его лицу и кивнул глядя на луну:

\- Мы уйдем туда, где люди нас никогда не достанут. Есть земли, созданные богами только для нас, и Луна укажет нам дорогу. Ты – человек, Стайлз, но еще ты мой избранник, и я проведу тебя туда, я разделю с тобой свою жизнь. Но ты должен понять одну вещь: если ты уйдешь со мной, то больше никогда не сможешь вернуться в мир людей, и никогда их больше не увидишь.

Стайлз опустил взгляд, что ж, теперь он понимал. Дерек ставил перед ним выбор: либо он, либо отец. Любовь или семья.

Подняв взгляд к небу Стайлз увидел, что далеко на востоке небо розовеет, вот-вот должен был начаться новый день. Тот самый, в который он так или иначе ушел бы в другую семью. Свой выбор он сделал в тот миг, когда решил спасти жизнь Дерека, обменяв ее на свою.

\- Я уйду с тобой, - Стайлз смотрел в глаза терпеливо дожидавшемуся ответа Дереку, тот лишь улыбнулся и вновь протянул ладонь. Их разделял всего шаг, который нужно было преодолеть и раз и навсегда соединить свою жизнь с жизнью Дерека, уйти с ним туда, где они вечно будут вместе и никакие законы их уже не разлучат. Протянув руку, Стайлз сделал этот шаг.

\- Стайлз?

Голоса, раздавшегося сзади, Стайлз не знал и обернулся, его пальцы так и не успели соприкоснуться с ладонью Дерека.

К ним быстрым шагом приближался еще один оборотень. Его лица Стайлз не видел, оно был скрыто под мордой волка. Шкура ниспадала на спину оборотня, а лапы с когтями лежали на груди.

\- Стайлз! – в голосе Дерека слышалось нетерпение.

\- Стайлз… - незнакомец подошел вплотную и скинул с головы волчью морду. На его лице были странные узоры, Стайлз был готов поклясться, что никогда раньше не видел этого мужчину и все же это узкое лицо, хитрые серые глаза и голос были ему неуловимо знакомы.

\- Стайлз! – теперь к нетерпению в голосе Дерека примешалось раздражение.

\- Стайлз… - незнакомец, казалось, и сам был озадачен не меньше Стайлза, но вдруг его глаза сверкнули ослепительно синим светом.

Стайлз отшатнулся, мир вокруг поплыл, голова закружилась, и последним, что сорвалось с его губ стало имя:

\- Питер…


	2. Часть вторая

Потянувшись, шериф окинул взглядом свой кабинет. Со стен на него смотрели лица самых опасных преступников штата. Кривые ухмылки, злобно прищуренные глаза. Но он их не боялся. Тут все было наоборот, одно упоминание бесстрашного шерифа Стилински заставляло трястись поджилки у самых прожженных бандитов.

Поднявшись из-за стола он подошел к окну, там, в городе, жители могли спать спокойно, зная, кто бережет их покой. Пусть он был самым молодым среди всех шерифов Дикого запада, но равных ему не было точно.

\- Стайлз, ты вестернов пересмотрел или тебе отцовская звезда покоя не дает?

Ехидный голос, раздавшийся от дверей, заставил его резко обернуться, а рука сама легла на кобуру с верным кольтом…

\- Питер?

Стайлз удивленно моргнул и еще раз окинул взглядом крохотную комнатку, в которой они находились. Грязные доски пола, плохо подогнанные стены, намалеванные физиономии бандитов на плакатах.

\- Какого черта?

\- Это я тебя хотел спросить, - Питер, небрежно помахивая тростью, подошел к стулу и, поддернув брюки, спокойно сел. Он выглядел весьма необычно: дорогой костюм-тройка, цилиндр, в руке трость, а из небольшого кармашка жилета свисала золотая цепь, Стайлз был готов поклясться, что там наверняка часы.

\- Меня? Но при чем тут я?

Стайлз шагнул вперед и споткнулся, зацепившись за что-то. Подняв ногу, он потрогал металлическую шпору, прикрепленную к сапогу.

\- Хороший вопрос, этого я – увы - не знаю, - Питер наблюдал за тем, как Стайлз вертелся, пытаясь разглядеть свой костюм. Жаль, в комнате не было зеркала. Кое-что понять удалось. Стайлз, в отличие от Питера, одет был куда проще. Вполне удобные потертые джинсы, клетчатая рубашка, поверх нее жилетка из мягкой кожи, к которой была прикреплена шерифская звезда. На голове обнаружилась старая ковбойская шляпа. Но больше всего Стайлза впечатлил кольт, висящий у бедра.

\- Стайлз, может уже хватит? Оставь игрушки в покое!

\- Эй! Тут кто-нибудь есть? - раздался еще один хорошо знакомый голос из соседней комнаты. Стайлз не раздумывая пошел туда.

Судя по всему это помещение служило тюрьмой. Куда более прочные каменные стены, железные решетки и небольшие камеры. Вот в одной из них и стоял Скотт. Но в какой виде! По пояс голый, в бежевых штанах из шкуры какого-то зверя, в мокасинах и главное - с цветными перьями торчащими в кудрявых волосах.

\- Бро! Ты что тут делаешь? – Стайлз схватил с крюка связку ключей и со второй попытки подобрал нужный.

\- Понятия не имею! – честно признался Скотт выходя на волю. - Но по-моему это ты виноват.

\- Ну конечно! Давайте будем во всем обвинять Стайлза, - буркнул Стайлз.

\- Это самый логичный вариант, - подал голос Питер.

\- Он что тоже тут? – Скотт удивленно глянул на Стайлза, а тот вдруг ощутил какую-то неправильность в данной ситуации.

Питер окинул Скотта взглядом и широко улыбнулся.

\- Чудесный наряд, МакКолл, но что ты тут делаешь?

\- Да бро, - Стайлз почесал затылок, - мне отчего-то кажется, что тебя тут быть не должно.

Скотт фыркнул, но явно озадачился.

\- А я все равно убежден, что это ты всему виной! – решительно заявил он.

\- Нет, - Питер вдруг покачал головой, - как бы мне не хотелось обвинить во всем происходящем Стайлза, дело не только в нем.

\- А в ком еще? – Стайлзу казалось что ответ где-то тут, совсем рядом, но поймать его никак не выходит.

\- В Дереке, - Питер потер переносицу, - с ним что-то не то.

Стайлз моргнул, сначала он никак не мог понять, о ком Питер говорит, а потом имя «Дерек» всколыхнулось в памяти кучей порнографических картинок, пришлось срочно отвлекаться от них.

\- Может, ты пояснишь? – Скотт никогда не любил загадок. 

Питер смерил его презрительным взглядом, но все же соизволил пояснить:

\- Когда я был рядом с ним, все происходящее казалось правдивым. Я был убежден, что родился и вырос в лесу, что за лесом - земли Империи и она несет в себе угрозу. Я был совершенно уверен, что я шаман и мой долг - толковать знаки Луны. Так было ровно до тех пор пока я не увидел Стайлза.

\- И ты теперь знаешь, почему мы тут? – Стайлзу наконец удалось взять себя в руки.

\- Нет, - Питер с сожалением покачал головой, - этого я не знаю. Но нужно найти Дерека, в этом я уверен совершенно точно.

\- И где же ты предлагаешь искать его? – Стайлз усмехнулся. - Мир огромен, а он как, мне помнится, собирался уходить и уводить свой народ.

\- Вы о чем сейчас? – Скотт явно не понимал о чем речь.

\- Мир нам ни к чему, - Питер Скотта проигнорировал, - а вам, шериф, прежде всего я рекомендовал бы внимательней смотреть по сторонам.

И, протянув руку, Питер указал на что-то за спиной Стайлза. Обернувшись, Стайлз обнаружил, что плакаты о розыске висят не только на стенах перед столом, но и за ним. В самом центре располагался тот, на котором цена награды была больше чем на остальных. С желтого листа бумаги взирал бандит, низ лица которого был полностью закрыт платком, но Стайлз все равно узнал бы его из миллиона других.

\- Дерек…

\- Он самый, - Питер кивнул, - но вот вопрос: чем же он успел так провиниться?

Стайлз вытащил папку с бумагами и нашел нужный лист.

\- Хм, его имя не указано, но разыскивают его за налеты на поезда и почтовые кареты. Он со своей бандой увел у государства около шестисот тысяч долларов.

\- Всего-то? И его так ищут? Это ну много, но не так уж и много, - Скотт удивленно покосился на портрет.

\- Здесь это довольно крупная сумма, - пояснил Стайлз другу, - плюс ко всему воруют они у правительства штата, так что повод для розыска есть. С другой стороны, что еще Дереку с его внешностью мексиканского бандита делать, только грабить богатых и раздавать бедным.

\- У Дерека по определению не может быть внешности мексиканского бандита, их в нашем роду никогда не было, - вмешался Питер.

\- Ну, извини, - Стайлз пожал плечами, - кто виноват, что твой племянник - вылитый Дон Мигель, не знаю чья уж там кровь. Индейцы?

\- Нет, - Питер покачал головой, - Талия, Лора и Дерек, скорее всего, унаследовали черты одного из наших предков, они порой проявляются, кровь слишком сильная.

\- Это кого? – ладно, Стайлз и не скрывал никогда свою жажду знаний.

\- О, - Питер широко улыбнулся и закинул ногу на ногу, - у нас богатая родословная, но не буду утомлять вас подробностями. Я склонен считать, что своей внешностью Дерек обязан нашему восточному предку. Наш прапрадед был родом из османской империи.

\- Это где? – Скотт явно пытался вспомнить курс географии, Стайлзу пришлось вмешаться:

\- Это Турция, Скотт, ну, так ее раньше называли.

\- То есть Дерек - турок? – решил уточнить Скотт.

\- Я бы попросил, не турок! Османлис! – возмутился Питер.

\- А в чем разница? – простодушно поинтересовался Скотт. Питер лишь молча поморщился. Стайлз, конечно, с удовольствием понаблюдал бы еще за нравственными страданиями Питера, но сейчас точно было не время:

\- Разница есть. Зависит от того, что Питер имел ввиду. Или то, что тогда быть османом считалось почетнее, чем просто турком, или же речь о династии правителей.

\- Я все же очень надеюсь, что хотя бы половина современной молодежи похожа на тебя, Стайлз, - Питер просто не мог промолчать, - так что вполне может быть, ваши с Дереком предки могли встречаться. Насколько я знаю, османы всегда были неравнодушны к хорошеньким славянкам, в том числе и девицам из царства польского.

\- Не понимаю, о чем ты, - Стайлз принялся собирать бумаги, - я американец.

\- Кто бы спорил, - голос Питера звучал приторно сладко, собственно как и всегда когда он собирался сказать или сделать гадость, - конечно же, ты - американец. Но на твою беду, Стайлз, я живу в нашем славном городе с шести лет, и очень хорошо помню, что фамилия доблестного шерифа до брака была совсем другой, простой и типично американской. Да и потом, думаю, если мы поднимем школьные бумаги и посмотрим твое настоящее имя….

\- Мы будем обсуждать мою родословную или искать Дерека? – Стайлз поспешил прервать рассуждения Питера.

\- Разумеется искать, - Питер легко вернулся к основной теме, - и я даже знаю, где именно мы будем его искать.

\- Да ну? – Стайлз вот не имел ни малейшего представления, где можно искать столь неуловимого бандита, а Питер не просто предполагал, а знал.

\- Все дело в том, уважаемый шериф, что я, как мэр этого славного города и одновременно хозяин местного банка, знаю, что сегодня днем в мой банк должны доставить деньги для выплаты зарплаты рабочим, которые строят железную дорогу пятнадцатью милями южнее. Сумма там невелика, около тридцати тысяч, но и охрана будет небольшой. Думаю, банду должна заинтересовать такая конфетка.

Стайлз подошел к карте висящей на стене.

\- Откуда они должны приехать?

\- С востока, проедут через каньон, - охотно подсказал Питер.

Стайлз мысленно прочертил линию маршрута.

\- Самое удобное место для нападения - вот эта низина. И если деньги должны привезти днем, то нам стоит поторопиться.

Питер тут же поднялся со стула.

\- В таком случае я оставлю вас, мне нужно сменить мое одеяние, а вы пока найдите лошадь для этого… индейца.

Питер вышел из кабинета, оставив там возмущенного Скотта и Стайлза, который старательно подавлял смех, нет, ну правда, Скотт выглядел очень забавно.

\- Бро, у меня вопрос, ты стрелять умеешь? – Стайлз открыл ящик с другой стороны стола и вытащил еще один револьвер и патроны. Скотт приблизился, посмотрел и покачал головой.

\- Нет, не думаю, а ты умеешь?

\- Ну, даже не знаю, - Стайлз мгновенно выхватил кольт и прицелился в лоб висящему на стене портрету, - очевидно, умею. Ладно, идем, Питер прав, тебе нужна лошадь.

\- Стайлз, я никогда не ездил верхом, - Скотт явно не выглядел особо осчастливленным.

\- Я уверен, что на лошади ты ездил! В противном случае тебе придется либо остаться тут либо бежать за нами. Сам решай.

\- Думаю, я смогу бежать, - Скотт хмыкнул и зачем-то напрягся, удивленно моргнул и начал тужиться, лицо покраснело, но больше ничего интересного не происходило.

\- Скотт, ты чего? – Стайлз подошел ближе, искренне испугавшись за друга.

\- Я не могу! Стайлз, я не могу перекинуться! – удивительно, но Скотт, столь стремившийся избавиться от своих возможностей, выглядел весьма испуганным и потерянным.

\- Тише, бро, мы понятия не имеем, где и мы и что с нами, может, это нормально? – Стайлз хлопнул Скотта по плечу. - Идем, теперь у нас только один вариант.

На улице оказалось безумно жарко и светило слепящее солнце. Стайлз поспешно опустил пониже поля шляпы, стало немного легче. Скотту опускать было нечего, но он и не выглядел особо страдающим.

В конюшне рядом с офисом шерифа нашлись всего два коня, хотя Стайлз уже ничему не удивлялся. Он без малейших колебаний подошел к крепко сбитому серо-голубому коню.

\- Привет, Джи-Пи, привет, мой мальчик… - Стайлз погладил коня по шее, тот довольно заржал.

Скотт недоверчиво присматривался к стройному жеребцу, чья шерсть явственно отливала желтым.

\- Его зовут Байк, - сообщил Стайлз и принялся быстро седлать Джи-Пи, Скотт, после минутного колебания подхватив седло, подошел к Байку.

Собственно, через десять минут они были вполне готовы, оставалось лишь дождаться Питера. Хорошо хоть искать не пришлось, Питер, в куда более скромном наряде, фактически копирующем Стайлза, выехал им на встречу.

\- Ну что, вы готовы? – Питер лучезарно улыбнулся какой-то девушке и приподнял шляпу, та зарделась и поспешила уйти.

\- Да, мы готовы, - Стайлз поджал губы, девушка выглядела в лучшем случае их ровесницей.

\- Тогда вперед! – Питер пришпорил своего коня, высокого, статного, тонконогого с красивым серебристым отливом гривы и направился к выезду из города, Стайлзу и Скотту ничего не оставалось, как следовать за ним.

Собственно, Стайлз и без Питера откуда-то прекрасно знал, куда им нужно ехать. Успели они как раз вовремя.

Карета буквально летела по равнине, кучер нахлестывал лошадей, что было сил, но спасти их это уже не могло. Их нагоняла неуловимая банда. Стайлз скривил губы, слово «банда» было слишком громким для трех человек, но действовали они на удивление слаженно. Стайлзу даже на миг привиделось, что это не бандиты на лошадях, а трое волков. Чуть впереди - массивный черный вожак. Справа от него быстрая, куда более легкая, бурая волчица, не уступающая вожаку в свирепости. Слева и чуть позади светло-серый молодой волк. Еще до конца неокрепший, не набравший в силу молодости массы, но ошибкой было бы считать его слабейшим. Такие, как этот волк, дрались до конца, не щадя себя, но и не оставляя шансов противнику.

Моргнув и тряхнув головой, Стайлз вновь вернулся к нормальному зрению, и вовремя. Главарь как раз нагнал карету. Сидевший рядом с кучером охранник обернулся и выстрелил из ружья, видимо, надеялся попасть в упор и сразу же избавиться от бандита. Не вышло. Главарь прижался к лошадиной шее, и пуля пронеслась над его головой. Охранник попытался выстрелить еще раз, но резкий рывок вырвал из его рук ружье, а потом и он сам покатился по земле.

Кучер, который все так же отчаянно хлестал лошадей, не видел самого интересного. Оставшиеся двое бандитов тоже уже были у кареты. Один из них вдруг легко поднялся на ноги и, прыгнув, оказался на крыше кареты.

\- О боги, зачем такое безрассудство! – не выдержал Питер.

\- О чем ты? – Стайлз кинул на него быстрый взгляд.

\- О Коре, это риск и слишком большой! Я, конечно, все понимаю, гимнастика, спорт, но должны же быть разумные пределы!

\- Гимнастика? – Стайлз заинтересовался.

\- Да, чтобы ты знал, Стайлз, - Питер, не отрываясь, смотрел на карету, по крыше которой его племянница приближалась к кучеру, порыв ветра сорвал с ее головы шляпу и теперь было очевидно, что это Кора, коса выдавала ее с головой, - все мои племянники занимались спортом, двое даже достигли заметных успехов.

\- Ну, еще бы, - Стайлз фыркнул, - когда ты быстрее, сильнее и у тебя лучшая реакция, первым быть несложно.

\- Мы, урожденные, - Питер красноречиво покосился на Скотта, - умеем держать себя под контролем, так что тут все было честно.

\- Прости, но я не верю, вы все равно жульничали, - Стайлз отказывался принимать слова Питера на веру, - а чем они занимались?

\- Лора входила в команду по плаванию, Дерек занимался баскетболом и два года был капитаном школьной команды, а Кору Талия в три года отдала на гимнастику. Кора слишком… - Питер задумался, - бойкая, и от этого могли быть проблемы. 

Пока они беседовали, Кора добралась до кучера и, легко перегнувшись, уселась рядом с ним, тот попытался было огреть неожиданную попутчицу кнутом, но получил ногами в бок и вылетел со своего места. Умело подхватив поводья, Кора остановила карету.

Стайлз прикусил губу, что-то тут было не так, что-то было неправильно, но вот что именно - он понять не мог. Дерек и Айзек тем временем спешились и подошли к карете. В руках у Дерека было что-то, напоминающее дробовик, вот из этого самого дробовика он и выстрелил, выбивая замок и распахнул дверцу. Айзек мгновенно нырнул внутрь и из кареты вылетел очередной охранник, которого Дерек приложил прикладом по голове.

\- Они же уедут сейчас! – не выдержал Скотт, сбивая Стайлза с мысли. Отбросив размышления, каким образом они смогли наблюдать все это и почему, несмотря на скорость кареты, участники погони не скрылись с их глаз, Стайлз поудобнее перехватил поводья.

\- Вперед?

\- Нет, - Питер покачал головой, - нужно подождать. Пусть заберут деньги.

\- Я не понял, ты, что, с ними в доле? – Стайлз пораженно глянул на Питера.

\- Стайлз, если мы попробуем спуститься туда сейчас, то можем получить вооруженный отпор вместо диалога, но если они возьмут добычу, то отправятся в логово…

Стайлз легко перебил:

\- Мы последуем за ними и так же можем нарваться на пулю. Разница-то в чем?

\- По-моему, спорить уже поздно, - вмешался Скотт.

Внизу бандиты быстро раскидывали по седельным сумкам мешки с добычей.

\- Мудро, - восхитился Питер, - и не так тяжело - и все в доле.

Стайлз лишь поморщился и щелкнул языком, направляя Джи-Пи вниз. Это оказалось ошибкой, заметивший их Айзек вскрикнул, и Дерек с Корой тут же оказались в седлах и поскакали прочь, что хуже всего - в разные стороны.

Не раздумывая, Стайлз пришпорил Джи-Пи, направляясь за Дереком, краем глаза он успел заметить, что Питер погнался за Корой, оставалось надеяться, Скотт сумеет сладить с Байком и нагонит Айзека.

А пока были проблемы поважнее. Стайлз искренне любил своего Джи-Пи и тот отвечал взаимной любовью. Джи-Пи был вынослив, умен, мог пройти даже там, где прочие боялись, но – увы - он был уже довольно стар и далеко не так быстр как раньше. А вот у черного жеребца Дерека таких проблем явно не было. Расстояние между ними увеличивалось с каждой минутой и все шло к тому, что Дерек все же сумеет уйти от преследователя. Пока Стайлз пытался придумать, как ему изменить ситуацию в свою пользу, местность сменилась, равнина осталась позади, а впереди были горы, где у Джи-Пи были все шансы нагнать соперника.

Дорога становилась все круче, под копытами лошадей попадались камни, и Дерек вынужденно придерживал коня.

Расстояние сокращалось, как вдруг бандит вместе с конем исчезли за резким поворотом. Стайлз пришпорил Джи-Пи, нагоняя их, и чуть не оглох от выстрела. Пуля сбила шляпу, но уточнять, в нее ли метил Дерек, совсем не хотелось.

За поворотом открылась совершенно неожиданная картина. Узкая тропа уходила вверх, в горы, а сбоку был крутой обрыв, Стайлз сглотнул и потрепал Джи-Пи по холке.

\- Давай, мальчик, от тебя зависит наша жизнь.

Умница Джи-Пи хозяина отлично понял и шел пусть и не слишком быстро, но уверенно. Как тут умудрился проехать Хейл на своем жеребце - Стайлзу было совершенно не понятно. Несмотря на явное преимущество, нагнать неуловимого Хейла никак не удавалось. Но вот за новым поворотом Стайлз вдруг увидел черного жеребца. Смущало лишь то, что всадника на нем не было, так же как и дробовика у седла.

Выехав на площадку Стайлз понял, что заставило Дерека бросить своего коня. Может быть, он ошибся тропой, может быть, произошел камнепад, но дорога впереди была засыпана огромными булыжниками, лошади там было не пройти.

Остановив Джи-Пи, Стайлз спрыгнул на землю, честно говоря, идти следом за Хейлом ему ни капельки не хотелось, бог знает что у того в голове, но и выбора особого не было тоже.

Медленно, по возможности прячась за камнями, Стайлз двинулся вперед, напрягаясь от каждой тени, рука опять непроизвольно легла на рукоятку кольта. Раздавшийся выстрел прогремел как взрыв, пуля попала в скалу рядом с головой Стайлза, мелкие камешки больно впились в щеку. Метнувшись под защиту соседнего камня Стайлз коснулся щеки ладонью и, обнаружив там кровь, совсем разозлился:

\- Ты что творишь?! Совсем с ума сошел? А если бы ты меня убил? – Стайлз прижался спиной к камню, судя по всему, Дерек засел где-то впереди. Ответом на его вопросы послужило молчание.

\- Ну конечно, ты же у нас крутой парень и не станешь разговаривать с законником, - пробурчал Стайлз себе под нос, что делать дальше он не представлял, оставалось пользоваться единственным имеющимся у него оружием – языком.

\- Дерек! Не стреляй, я просто хочу поговорить с тобой!

В этот раз ответом послужил очередной выстрел, хорошо хоть этот камень защищал надежнее.

\- Я хочу тебе помочь! Дерек! Хватит уже в меня стрелять! Это же я, Стайлз!

Очередной выстрел, очевидно, что это имя Дереку ровным счетом ни о чем не говорило или же он решил исполнить свою давнюю угрозу и заткнуть Стайлза раз и навсегда. Только вот Стайлз затыкаться не планировал, наоборот, теперь в нем бушевала злость, и он собирался выманить Хейла любой ценой.

\- Слушай, я понимаю, ты ничего не помнишь, но мы постараемся в этом разобраться! Питер, твой дядя… его ты, надеюсь, помнишь?

Выстрела не последовало, Стайлз выждал минутку для надежности и осторожно выглянул из своего укрытия. Хорошо, что он предусмотрительно выглянул с другой стороны, чиркнувшая по камню пуля ушла немногим левее его уха.

Прижавшись к спасительному камню Стайлз пытался решить, хорошо это или нет, что у Дерека, похоже, кончились патроны для дробовика, раз он начал стрелять из револьвера. Получалось, что все равно, какая разница - какую именно пулю Стайлз поймает, эффект то будет один и тот же.

\- Слушай ты, Мрачный волк! Имей совесть! Я что, зря тебя тогда из того чертового бассейна вытаскивал? Мы же вместе столько хлорки сожрали! Да и прочего всего наглотались! Вспомни меня уже! Дерек! Это же я – Стайлз! Стайлз Стилински! Хватит по мне стрелять!

Выстрела вновь не последовало, но теперь выглядывать Стайлз не собирался, спасибо, обычно он все понимал с первого раза. Зато раздался знакомый голос:

\- Стайлз? Какого черта?

В голосе явно было недоумение, но все равно доверять ему Стайлз не спешил.

\- Где ты там? Вылазь! – вот теперь появились знакомые рычащие нотки.

\- А ты не будешь больше в меня стрелять? – решил уточнить Стайлз.

\- Нет, вылезай!

Стайлз осторожно выглянул из-за ставшего уже родным камня, а потом поднялся во весь рост и пошел на голос.

Дерек обнаружился чуть дальше, место у него было очень удобное, чуть на возвышении, так что остальные камни были как на ладони. Только вот отступать было некуда, позади был обрыв.

\- Что тут происходит? – Стайлз обернулся на голос, Дерек стоял у скалы. Весь в привычно черном, от шляпы на голове до джинсов, хорошо хоть платок с лица сдернул.

\- Хороший вопрос, - Стайлз пожал плечами, - мы думали, ты знаешь ответ.

\- Нет, я ничего не знаю, - Дерек вышел из тени на свет и замер почти на краю, Стайлз непроизвольно облизнулся, наблюдая за движениями мышц под тонкой тканью рубашки. Правда, поймав себя на этом, тут же почувствовал, как краснеют уши.

\- Дерек, а ты…совсем ничего не помнишь? – Стайлз осторожно уточнил, Хейл обернулся, удивленно приподняв бровь, но вдруг покачнулся, взмахнул руками и вместе с куском земли полетел в пропасть.

Стайлз сам не понял, как ему удалось преодолеть разделяющее их расстояние и схватить Дерека за руку. Идея оказалась не лучшей, чертов Хейл весил фунтов двести пятьдесят и утягивал Стайлза за собой. Кивнув быстрый взгляд вниз, Стайлз вцепился в руку Дерека уже двумя руками. Увиденные внизу острые скалы ему совершенно не понравились.

Дерек пытался ухватиться за что-нибудь, подтянуться. Но земля подло осыпалась, торчащие корни рвались в руках. Стайлз чувствовал, что с каждой секундой удерживать Дерека ему все сложнее, что-то подобное понял и сам Хейл.

\- Стайлз, отпусти! Ты меня не удержишь.

В голове сверкнула вспышка, озарение, но сейчас было точно не до нее. Стайлз попытался подтянуть Дерека повыше и пропыхтел:

\- Не дождешься, Хмурый волк, я тебя вытащу.

И тут Стайлз с ужасом ощутил, как под его животом осыпаются мелкие камешки, а тело явственно съезжает вниз. Вскрикнув, Стайлз сорвался с края обрыва.

Последним, что он ощутил, были сильные руки Дерека, прижавшие его к груди в глупой, безнадежной попытке защитить от смерти. Стайлз обхватил Дерека за талию, вжимаясь в него всем телом. 

Удар, боль, тьма.


	3. Часть третья

\- Ваше сиятельство! Пожалуйста, уделите мне минуту.

Граф Хейл обернулся и окинул взглядом стоящего за оградой молодого человека. Простая, но добротная одежда, темные кудрявые волосы, скошенная челюсть. Простолюдин, но видимо, имеющий профессию.

\- Я могу вам чем-то помочь? – граф приподнял бровь.

\- Я надеюсь на это. Дело в том, что некоторое время назад я был свидетелем гибели Вашего племянника.

\- У меня нет племянника, боюсь, вы обознались, - граф отвернулся и пошел по дорожке, но парень настойчиво его преследовал.

\- Но как же? Ведь вы были дядей Морского волка?

\- Вы и правда считаете, что я могу состоять в родстве с пиратом? Это даже звучит оскорбительно! – граф обернулся, обжигая наглеца ледяным взглядом серых глаз.

\- Простите меня. Просто Вы - моя последняя надежда, Ваше сиятельство, - парень умоляюще смотрел на него.

\- И чем же я могу вам помочь? – граф едва заметно усмехнулся.

\- Я очень надеюсь, что дадите ответ. Просто с того дня как я видел гибель вашего… Морского волка, я слышу голос.

Во взгляде мужчины появилось понимание происходящего и он усмехнулся.

\- И какой же? Бога? Дьявола? Или может пирата, который рассказывает где закопал сокровища?

\- Нет, - парень вздохнул, - это голос девушки. Точнее, мисс Эллисон Арджент.

\- Если вы знаете его обладательницу, отчего не спросите у нее? Я все еще не понимаю, чем могу вам помочь.

\- Дело в том, - парень замялся, - все дело в том Ваша Светлость, что мисс Арджент уже больше полутора лет мертва. Я верю, что она предстала перед троном Господним, и надеюсь, когда срок моей жизни истечет, присоединится с ней там…

\- Соболезную вашему горю, но мне кажется, вам лучше сходить в церковь. Смерть это всегда печально. Или навестите ее могилу, может вам станет легче. Прошу меня простить, у меня важная встреча, - граф направился к дому.

Юноша прижался к ограде.

\- Это невозможно! Эллисон утонула в море. Но я готов поклясться на Библии, что по ночам слышу, как она зовет меня. А неделю назад, когда была полная луна, я видел ее!

Граф споткнулся и мгновенно обернулся.

\- Что ты сказал??

Парень вздохнул и, глядя прямо ему в глаза повторил:

\- Шесть дней назад, во время полнолуния я видел Эллисон Арджент в бухте недалеко от моего дома. Она стояла по пояс в воде и молча смотрела на меня. Ради Господа нашего, Ваша светлость, прошу вас, скажите, что я не сошел с ума. 

\- Как твое имя? – граф сглотнул, но на шаг приблизился к ограде.

\- Скотт МакКолл, Ваша светлость.

\- Я хочу услышать твою историю, Скотт. Иди к воротам, тебя проводят ко мне, - и развернувшись, граф направился к дому.

 

Скотт пораженно рассматривал кабинет. Нет, он, конечно, видел роскошь, но чтобы такую... Тяжелые, массивные шкафы, заставленные книгами, на стенах картины, золотая лепнина на потолке - все это производило ошеломляющее впечатление.

\- Ты, кажется, хотел рассказать мне свою историю, Скотт.

Скотт настолько отвлекся, что даже пропустил момент, когда в кабинет зашел хозяин дома.

\- Простите, Ваша светлость. Да, конечно… - Скотт вздрогнул и уткнулся взглядом в пол.

\- Можно просто Питер. Присаживайся. Итак, ты сказал, что видел, как затонула «Дева»? – граф сел в кресло и указал на второе.

\- Да, я там был. Но все началось гораздо раньше, - Скотт присел на краешек. Он явно чувствовал себя весьма неловко.

\- Тогда начни с самого начала. Ты сказал, что девушку, которую ты видел, звали Эллисон Арджент. Мне отчего-то кажется знакомой эта фамилия.

Скотт пожал плечами и чуть улыбнулся. Улыбка ему удивительно шла и делала его несимметричное лицо намного мягче.

\- Думаю, вы слышали о командоре Ардженте. Это ее отец. Только он оставил службу еще лет пять назад и теперь занимается торговлей. Собственно, все началось, когда мы с Эллисон отправились во Францию.

\- Вы? – Питер явно удивился.

\- Ну во Францию отправлялась Эллисон в преддверии свадьбы, - Скотт сбивался с мысли и никак не мог начать внятный рассказ.

\- Мисс Арджент была твоей невестой? – в голосе Питера скользнуло недоверие.

\- Нет, что Вы, - Скотт покачал головой, - куда мне. Она должна была выйти за какого-то виконта. А я просто рос в доме Арджентов.

Питер молча кивнул, собственно, все было и так понятно. Обычный союз. У одних есть деньги и желание приобщиться к знати, а у вторых - долги, но зато именитое семейное древо.

Скотт приободрился и продолжил.

\- Мы с Эллисон с детства дружили. Моя мать служила в доме Арджентов, а так как сына у них не было, командор взял меня на воспитание. Мне тогда как раз исполнилось семнадцать, и мистер Арджент решил сделать мне щедрый дар – он оплатил мою учебу в военно-морской академии. Вот туда я и направлялся.

\- То есть командор не побоялся отправить вас с дочерью вдвоем? Он не знал о твоих чувствах?

Скотт опять опустил взгляд.

\- Наши с Эллисон чувства были взаимны. Мы поняли это когда нам минуло пятнадцать. Но глупо было тешить себя надеждами, мы всегда знали, что вместе нам не быть. Командор полностью мне доверял. Он знал, что я никогда не покушусь на честь Эллисон и буду защищать ее.

\- Я так понимаю, что до Франции вы не добрались?

\- Нет. Через полторы недели пути на нас напали. Это была «Дева ветров». И у нашего корабля просто не было шансов, - Скотт смотрел в окно, его взгляд затуманился. Ему все еще было больно вспоминать тот день.

 

_Капитан выкрикивал приказы, матросы бегали по палубе, делая все возможное, чтобы увеличить скорость корабля. Но даже невооруженным глазом было видно, что с каждой минутой пиратское судно все ближе._

_Скотт с ужасом смотрел на приближающееся судно. О «Деве ветров» и ее капитане ходило множество слухов. Один ужаснее другого._

_\- Скотт, у нас есть шанс?_

_МакКолл обернулся, Эллисон удерживала пышные юбки и с тревогой смотрела на своего возлюбленного. Скотт сглотнул, он очень хотел соврать, обнадежить. Вот только его вранье ничего бы не дало._

_\- Нет. Не думаю. Тебе лучше спуститься в каюту. Не думаю, что тебе что-то угрожает._

_Девушка закусила губу и покачала головой._

_\- Я не хочу спускаться туда._

_\- Но там безопаснее. Тут будет бой._

_\- А ты думаешь, там меня не найдут? – в глазах Эллисон появились искорки смеха._

_\- Найдут, - Скотт сжал кулаки, - но ты Арджент. Твой отец заплатит за твое безопасное возвращение._

_\- А как же ты?_

_Скотт покачал головой. У него шанса не было. За него никто не станет платить, а значит и пиратам он ни к чему._

_\- Тогда я тоже останусь на палубе, - Эллисон всегда была упряма, но сейчас это было слишком опасно. Скотт вздохнул пытаясь придумать достойный аргумент дабы уговорить свою возлюбленную спуститься вниз. Эллисон подошла к борту, глядя на приближающихся пиратов, Скотт залюбовался белоснежной шеей, которую подчеркивали прядки, выпущенные из прически._

_\- Скотт, что это? – Эллисон всматривалась вдаль, Скотт моргнул, отводя взгляд, и посмотрел на «Деву», с правого борта которой поднимался дым._

_\- Дым… Эллисон, берегись! – Скотт кинулся к возлюбленной, но было уже поздно, ядра, выпущенные с «Девы», пробили борт чуть ниже того места, где стояли они. Скотта отшвырнуло к мачте, приложив об нее боком._

_Приподнявшись на локтях, он пытался увидеть Эллисон, и не видел. Поднявшись на ноги, Скотт судорожно озирался и тут заметил в море, позади корабля цветное пятно. Он, не раздумывая ни минуты, нырнул в море._

_Частично оглушенный, почти не чувствующий правую сторону тела, Скотт все же сумел доплыть до яркого пятна, оказавшегося вздувшейся юбкой. Слава богу, Эллисон была жива, куда хуже было то, что она находилась в беспамятстве, а Скотт не был уверен, что сумеет удержать ее на плаву._

_Скотт искренне молился, удерживая Эллисон, он молил не о спасении для себя, а лишь для нее, и Господь эту мольбу услышал. Неподалеку Скотт заметил довольно большой кусок дерева, скорее всего бывший не столь давно бортом их корабля. Из последних сил доплыв до этого куска, Скотт наконец получил пусть хрупкую но опору, а вместе с ней и шанс дождаться возвращения корабля. Капитан не мог не заметить пропажу мисс Арджент, а значит, оставался шанс, что их найдут._

_Эллисон все не приходила в себя, судя по всему, пострадала она весьма серьезно. Сначала Скотта это пугало, но когда солнце начало уходить за горизонт подобное забвение уже казалось ему подарком небес. Вместе с солнцем угасала и надежда на спасение. Ведь если за полдня корабль не вернулся, то либо их сочли погибшими и не стали искать, либо корабля нет совсем._

_Глубокой ночью, изо всех сил пытаясь не уснуть и борясь с жаждой, Скотт внезапно ощутил легкое прикосновение к своей ноге. Акула. Очевидно, они привлекли внимание самой страшной морской хищницы. Моряки говорили, что в воде от них нет никакой защиты, но Скотт не собирался сдаваться так легко и принялся отчаянно бить в воде ногами._

_Выбившись из сил, он вновь замер, вглядываясь в темную воду под собой, на миг ему почудилось, что под ними промелькнул хвост огромной рыбины, а потом Скотта резко дернули за ноги, утаскивая под воду. Последнее, о чем он успел подумать, это то, что так и не сумел сберечь Эллисон._

 

\- Судя по тому, что ты находишься сейчас здесь, - Питер прервал затянувшуюся паузу, - это все же была не акула.

\- Нет, - Скотт покачал головой, - я понятия не имею, что это было, ни до, ни после мне так и не удалось, понять каким образом я мог уцелеть.

Скотт с надеждой посмотрел на графа, тот лишь молча ожидал продолжения истории, явно не собираясь ничего пояснять.

 

_Вот чего Скотт действительно не ожидал, так это, что на том свете может быть так больно. Грудь горела огнем, безумно хотелось сделать вдох. Судорожно дернувшись, Скотт распахнул глаза и жадно втянул воздух. Странно, но над ним было самое обычное небо, а на нем - привычное яркое солнце. Внезапно это солнце закрыл собой склонившийся над ним парень. Он открывал рот и, судя по всему, что-то говорил, но Скотт не слышал ни слова. Парень размахнулся и щеки обожгло болью. Забавно, но это нехитрое действие включило слух._

_\- Эй! Ты как, очухался? Тебя как зовут?_

_Скотт сглотнул и, поморщившись, приподнялся на локтях, представляться лежа было бы верхом невоспитанности, хотя сил встать Скотт в себе не находил. Подняв голову, он осознал, что все куда хуже, чем ему казалось сначала, очевидно, у него что-то случилось с головой, ибо его собеседник внезапно раздвоился. Один все еще сидел на корточках перед ним, а второй просто стоял рядом._

_\- Я умер?_

_\- Нет, - его собеседник хмыкнул и посмотрел на второго себя, - ты жив, но вряд ли будешь этому радоваться._

_\- Это почему?_

_Близнецы! Скотт не сошел с ума, просто эти двое были близнецами. Успокоившись за свой рассудок, Скотт попробовал оглядеться, судя по всему лежал он на палубе корабля, только вот какого? В их команде близнецов, да еще столь молодых точно не было._

_Стоящий тоже усмехнулся и пояснил:_

_\- Тебя нашли и подобрали в море. Ты на палубе «Девы ветров» и твоя жизнь в руках нашего капитана._

_Скотт очень хотел поверить, что эти двое просто пошутили, что это кошмар, страшный сон. Попасть на борт самого известного пиратского корабля он не желал, хотя…_

_\- Со мной была девушка! Ее тоже спасли?_

_Близнецы как то странно переглянулись и тот, что сидел, покачал головой:_

_\- Ты был один, с тобой никого не было, никакую девушку мы не находили и не видели, - голос его звучал твердо, но вот глаза он отвел. Скотт сразу же понял, что ему лгут. Эллисон тоже была тут, а значит, ее нужно найти и защитить. В честь пиратов Скотт не верил._

_\- Как твое имя? – вновь прозвучал вопрос, кто именно его задал Скотт заметить не успел._

_\- Можно мне воды?_

_Со вздохом один из близнецов протянул ему флягу. Еще никогда вода не казалось столь вкусной, напившись Скотт все же смог сесть. Близнецы плечом к плечу стояли над ним._

_\- Мое имя Скотт МакКолл, я воспитанник командора Арджента._

_\- Не слышал о таком, - пожал плечами правый._

_\- А с кем я имею честь общаться? – Скотт, конечно, не ожидал, что имя командора пиратам будет неизвестно, но может, они просто не столь давно разбойничают._

_\- Я Итан, - кивнул правый близнец, - это Эйдан. Вставай! Хватит валяться на палубе._

_С трудом Скотт смог подняться на ноги, близнецы не спешили ему помогать._

_\- Куда мы? – Скотт сглотнул все еще соленую слюну._

_\- Вниз, поговорим, - равнодушно бросил Итан и замер, вытянувшись, - черт, капитан._

_Скотт поднял глаза, насколько он знал, мало кто удостаивался возможности увидеть Морского волка и остаться в живых, список мертвецов пополнять не хотелось, но любопытство было сильнее._

_На удивление капитан оказался довольно молод. Учитывая, что грабил и убивал он последние лет семь точно, Скотт ожидал увидеть мужчину, ровесника командора, а этот тянул хорошо, если на двадцать шесть – двадцать семь лет. Но на волка он действительно походил. Черноволосый, массивный, но явно не тяжеловесный, на лице густая щетина, да и само лицо неуловимо напоминало морду хищника, хотя возможно на берегу его сочли бы весьма привлекательным, хотя Скотт никогда не понимал женских критериев красоты. Вместо того чтобы пройти мимо, капитан остановился и окинул Скотта взглядом._

_\- Он очухался? Отлично, объясните ему все и следите, - капитан говорил лишь с близнецами, Скотт был для него пустым местом._

_\- Так точно, капитан! – отрапортовали оба, кивнув, самый страшный пират этих морей ушел вниз в свою каюту._

_Скотт оскорбился было подобным приемом, но подумав, решил что так будет лучше._

_\- Слышал, что капитан сказал? Пошли! – Эйдан махнул рукой, подзывая, Скотт покорно двинулся за ними. Они прошли нижнюю палубу, где Скотт краем глаза успел заметить мощные пушки, и спустились под нее, там в гамаках отдыхала команда. Внизу, несмотря на приоткрытые люки, были довольно душно и крайне неприятно пахло. Заметив его гримасу, Итан ухмыльнулся._

_\- Привыкай, тебе тут жить. Слушай и запоминай, повторять не буду. На нашем корабле пассажиров не бывает. Так что, хочешь получать воду и еду - работай как все. Попытаешься что-то не то сделать, отправишься за борт, если твои поступки, взгляды, мысли… да что угодно, не понравятся боцману – отправишься за борт. Расклад ясен?_

_\- А если я не хочу помогать пиратам? – тихо поинтересовался Скотт. Эйдан с Итаном переглянулись и улыбнулись._

_\- Тогда ты волен покинуть корабль в любое удобное для тебя время… прыгай хоть с правого, хоть с левого борта, - ответил за брата Эйдан._

_И, рассмеявшись как самой лучшей шутке, близнецы ушли наверх. Скотт подошел к пустому гамаку и осторожно в нем устроился. Оставалось надеяться, что пираты не решат в ближайшее время нападать еще на кого-то, и что Эллисон жива, и ему удастся найти ее целой и невредимой._

 

_Дни на проклятом корабле летели очень быстро. Скотт всегда был уверен, что привычен к тяжелому труду, оказалось, это совершенно не так, первую неделю боцман гонял его так, что Скотт падал и засыпал, едва успев подумать о том, что упустил еще день. Боцман к слову тоже оказался удивительно молод для своей должности. Высокий, стройный, со светлыми кудрями, ликом чем-то неуловимо похожий на ангелов с церковных фресок, жаль, что только ликом. Как понял Скотт со слов команды, по жестокости он мало чем уступал капитану, а в чем-то и превосходил. По крайней мере, боялись его не меньше._

_Скотт в тысячный раз за эту неделю драил грубые палубные доски, задумавшись и не рассчитав сил, он слишком сильно надавил на щетку и вскрикнул, почувствовав боль в руке. Подняв ладонь, Скотт осмотрел свои руки, ладони покрылись мозолями и одна из них лопнула, по запястью потекла кровь._

_\- МакКолл, чего замер! – мгновенно раздался окрик боцмана._

_Сцепив зубы Скотт вновь взялся за щетку._

_\- Подожди, что у тебя с рукой?_

_Скотт обернулся, окидывая заговорившего с ним удивленным взглядом. Очередной парень, этот явно в лучшем случае был ровесником самому Скотту, высокий, стройный, хотя судя по развороту плеч далеко не слабак, удивительно светлая кожа, и самое необычное – улыбка. Легкая, не насмешливая, а доброжелательная. Так на этом корабле на Скотта еще не смотрел никто._

_\- Ну что? Покажешь? – парень присел на корточки рядом, Скотт подумал и протянул ладони. Парень тут же нахмурился._

_\- Черт! Айзек! Ты идиот! Ты видел, что у него с руками?_

_\- А мне какое дело? – боцман подошел ближе. - Мозоли? Заживут._

_\- Ага, или загноятся и он умрет от лихорадки, - парень поднялся. - Скотт, пойдем со мной._

_\- Стойте! Он должен работать! Это приказ капитана, - странно, но голос боцмана, то есть Айзека звучал неуверенно. Новый знакомый Скотта лишь лучезарно улыбнулся:_

_\- С капитаном я сам решу этот вопрос. Или ты в этом сомневаешься, Айзек? Скотт, идем!_

_Поднявшись на ноги Скотт поспешил следом за спасителем. Они прошли мимо ряда дверей и вошли в небольшую каюту. Скотт учуял знакомый запах трав, его мама хорошо в них разбиралась и частенько помогала окрестным жителям, да и его кое-чему научила._

_\- Вы корабельный доктор?_

_Парень покачал головой наливая в таз свежей воды._

_\- Нет, я не доктор. И можно просто на ты. Наш доктор погиб около полугода назад, а я просто кое-чему у него научился. Но не бойся, моих знаний хватит перевязать тебе руки._

_Он широко улыбнулся._

_\- Ах, да, я забыл представиться, я Стайлз._

_\- Скотт МакКолл, - Скотт лишь вздохнул, он уже успел привыкнуть, что у людей на этом корабле лишь имена да прозвища._

_\- Садись, - Стайлз указал на стул, Скотт охотно присел и позволил опустить свои руки в воду. Ранки слегка защипало, но это было терпимо._

_\- Ты пока промой их, - Стайлз что-то искал на полках, подхватив баночку и чистые тряпки, сел напротив. Теперь Скотт мог рассмотреть его получше. Стайлз совершенно не походил на безжалостного пирата. Растрепанные каштановые волосы, длинные ресницы, странного цвета глаза, вроде бы карие, но в тоже время слишком светлые, скорее напоминающие карамель. На слишком светлой для моряка коже выделялись многочисленные родинки, розовые губы чуть приоткрыты. Стайлз был слишком… миловиден, в его чертах явно мелькало что-то девичье. Такому как Стайлз на корабле было не место. Скотт чуть покраснел, он слышал о нравах, царящих на борту, официально мужеложство, как и насилие каралось, но по факту, капитаны предпочитали просто закрывать глаза, хорошо понимая, что команде нужно спускать пар._

_\- Что случилось, Скотт? Тебе больно? - Стайлз очевидно заметил его смущение._

_\- Нет. Могу я задать тебе вопрос, Стайлз? – Скотт неторопливо промывал свои израненные ладони._

_\- Давай, если я смогу, то отвечу, - Стайлз подумал и подсыпал в воду каких-то листиков, запахло мятой._

_\- Как ты тут оказался? Ты совсем не похож на пирата._

_\- А, это… - Стайлз прикусил губу и опустил глаза, - ну скажем так, когда-то давно я очень хотел увидеть мир, дома мне было скучно. Естественно, когда представилась возможность уплыть, я ей воспользовался, а теперь вернуться назад не могу._

_Скотт медленно кивнул, так он и думал. Любопытство Стайлза сюда привело, а теперь его отсюда не выпустят._

_\- Ладно, давай ладони, - Стайлз открыл баночку, в которой оказалась желтоватая мазь. Скотт вытащил руки из воды и положил ладонями кверху на стол. Что ж, лекарем Стайлз оказался очень неплохим. Он быстро и ловко наложил густую мазь и забинтовал ладони Скотта тканью._

_\- Ну вот, мазь поможет ранам поджить, пары дней вполне хватит._

_\- Откуда только я их возьму, - Скотт покачал головой, вся перевязка от морской воды сползет уже к вечеру._

_\- Не бойся, - Стайлз широко улыбнулся и хлопнул Скотта по плечу, - я поговорю с Айзеком, у тебя будут эти дни._

_Скотт лишь улыбнулся в ответ, он как-то мало верил, что слова Стайлза будут более вескими, чем капитанский приказ._

_Как оказалось, сомневался он зря. Следующие три дня ему безвылазно пришлось сидеть внизу, Стайлз спускался к нему сам с водой, едой и мазью. Они почти не разговаривали, но рядом с единственным приличным человеком на борту Скотт чувствовал себя намного спокойнее. Не нравилось ему лишь то, как Стайлза, обрабатывающего его раны, буквально облизывали взглядами матросы, но подойти ни один не решался._

_Когда ладони поджили, а произошло это удивительно быстро, Скотту вновь позволили подниматься наверх. Теперь его работой было помогать коку. Молчаливый бородатый старик сильно хромал и тоже не давал Скотту особой передышки, но теперь все равно было легче. Пользуясь ситуацией, он старался исследовать корабль в попытках найти Эллисон. Вот только ее нигде не было. Хотя на самом деле Скотт сумел проверить хорошо если половину помещений._

_Самой недоступной частью оставалась та, где была капитанская каюта. Собственно, ни в одну каюту, кроме комнатки доктора, Скотту попасть не удалось, и он упорно пытался придумать, как это сделать. Больше всего Скотт боялся обнаружить Эллисон именно в капитанской каюте. Капитан не производил впечатления джентльмена и что он мог сделать с невинной девушкой Скотт даже думать не хотел._

_В реальности капитан оказался еще худшим монстром, чем в воображении Скотта. Однажды вечером, уже приготовившись уснуть, Скотт услышал тихие вскрики, раздающиеся откуда-то сверху. Встрепенувшись, он сел, глядя в потолок. Вскрики становились все громче, к ним примешались жалобные стоны, матросы завозились, кто-то из них вдруг хрипло засмеялся. Скотт оглянулся, лично он ничего смешного в этом не видел и вздрогнул, узнав раздавшийся голос:_

_\- Дерек, пожалуйста, умоляю, хватит! – в голосе Стайлза было столько муки, столько мольбы, что Скотт сжал кулаки и скрипнул зубами._

_Стоны и крики опять возобновились, матросы уже не скрываясь шептались, но в их тоне Скотт возмущения не слышал, одну лишь омерзительную похоть:_

_\- Как кэп сегодня разошелся, жарит свою девочку не по-детски._

_\- Была бы у меня такая девочка и я бы ее отжарил._

_\- А ты видел, какой у него ротик, вот бы ему присунуть._

_Все вновь расхохотались, а из темноты раздался недовольный голос:_

_\- Ты капитану об этом скажи!_

_\- Что, думаешь поделиться?_

_\- Нет, яйца отрежет! Заткнитесь уже!_

_Разговоры и правда сошли на нет, стоны и мольбы Стайлза все так же звучали сверху, а Скотт с омерзением услышал характерные звуки, похоже, кто-то из матросов не утерпел и занялся рукоблудием. Закрыв уши ладонями, Скотт уткнулся лицом в свой гамак, больше всего на свете он хотел бы сейчас быть далеко отсюда. Как можно дальше и чтобы рядом с ним была его прекрасная Эллисон. С мыслями о ней Скотт и уснул._

_На следующий день ближе к вечеру на палубе Скотт заметил Стайлза. Тот стоял совершенно один и смотрел в морскую даль. Скотт быстро оглянувшись и, не заметив ни кока, ни Айзека по близости, подошел к Стайлзу. Тот повернулся и опять широко улыбнулся, вот только глаза выдавали усталость._

_\- Здравствуй, Скотт, - Стайлз потер шею, и Скотт с отвращением увидел у ключицы явный укус, а шея Стайлза была покрыта синяками._

_\- Здравствуй… - Скотт замялся, спрашивать о самочувствии было как-то неправильно, как мог чувствовать себя тот, кого ночью явно насиловали._

_\- Скотт, а где твой дом? – Стайлз опять повернулся к морю._

_\- Дом? Ну, жил я в доме командора Арджента, а теперь даже и не знаю. Стайлз, могу я тебе доверять?_

_Стайлз пожал плечами._

_\- Это только ты сам решить можешь. Что я на такое отвечу?_

_\- Ты же наверное знаешь всех, кто есть на борту? Скажи, вместе со мной не находили девушку? Эллисон?_

_\- А кто она тебе? – Стайлз смотрел на Скотта необычайно серьезно и как казалось был готов разделить…все. Боль, страх, все то, от чего Скотт так хотел избавиться. Поддаться этому желанию было очень легко:_

_\- Она моя возлюбленная._

_\- Тогда прими мои соболезнования, Скотт, кроме тебя из моря не подняли никого._

_Скотт отказывался в это верить, Эллисон не могла погибнуть, просто не могла!_

_\- Нет, может ты просто не знаешь! Может, капитан держит ее пленницей!_

_\- Скотт, - Стайлз положил руку ему на плечо, - Дерек… капитан этого корабля пленников не берет, и я знаю всех, кто сейчас на борту. Среди них женщин нет._

_Это было крахом всех надежд. Все то ради чего Скотт боролся, выживал исчезло в один миг._

_\- Скотт, я соболезную твоему горю, но верю, что ты найдешь в себе силы бороться дальше._

_\- Зачем? – Скотт поднял взгляд и заметил на запястье Стайлза синяки._

_\- Затем, что твоя жизнь продолжается!_

_\- Без Эллисон в ней смысла нет, - боль в сердце с каждой минутой становилась все сильнее, слова Стайлза ничуть не успокаивали._

_\- Он появится! Подумай сам, разве Эллисон хотела бы тебе смерти?_

_Ответить Скотт не успел, Стайлз вдруг мгновенно отдернул руку и сделал шаг назад. Раздавшийся за спиной голос этот странный поступок хорошо объяснил:_

_\- Что тут происходит?_

_Морской волк, он же Дерек спокойно обогнул Скотта и по-хозяйски положил руку на талию Стайлза, притягивая его к себе. Стайлз в его руках замер покорной куклой, опустив глаза. А вот в груди Скотта и правда возникло новое чувство, боль отошла на второй план, оттесненная ненавистью, жаждой мести. Эллисон погибла из-за этого гнусного пирата! Стайлз, хороший, добрый парень, страдал от его рук. Да и сколько людей оплакивали своих родных и близких, погибших по вине этого монстра._

_\- Ничего, мы просто общались, - даже голос Стайлза звучал теперь иначе, заискивающе, с просящими нотками._

_\- Мистер МакКолл, у Вас не достаточно работы? Судя по тому, что Вы находите время на праздные разговоры, это именно так, может вернуть вас под начало мистера Лейхи? Кажется, там у Вас было меньше свободного времени!_

_Все внутри требовало кинуться на врага и рвать его на куски, но разум помогал удержаться от глупостей. Скотт, конечно, верил в свои силы, но среди бела дня на палубе, в одиночестве у него не было никаких шансов против Морского волка. Оставалось верить, что возможность еще подвернется и тогда уж Скотт своего не упустит._

_Молча развернувшись, Скотт отправился на камбуз, работы там хватало. Обернувшись напоследок, он бросил короткий взгляд на Стайлза. Только вот тому было не до Скотта. Капитан по-прежнему обнимал его, поглаживая по бедру, и что-то шептал на ухо, Стайлз медленно кивнул и чуть потерся щекой о скулу своего мучителя. Несчастный, что ему приходилось терпеть. Скотт лишь вздохнул и зашел в открытую дверь._

 

Скотт замолчал и Питер все же не удержался от вопроса:

\- Скотт, могу я задать вам один весьма нескромный вопрос?

\- Да, разумеется, что угодно, - Скотт поспешно кивнул.

\- Как я уже понял, у вас с мисс Арджент были исключительно возвышенные, платонические отношения, но возможно вам доводилось вступать в более… скажем так, низменные, физиологические отношения с иными дамами?

Скотт мгновенно вспыхнул, он ожидал много, но точно не такого.

\- Нет. После… того как мисс Арджент покинула этот мир я не вижу иных девушек, я храню ей верность.

На лице графа явственно мелькнула скука, но он лишь вежливо кивнул.

\- Примерно такого ответа я и ожидал. В противном случае вы бы знали, что крики и синяки на теле одного из любовников далеко не всегда являются следами насилия. Зачастую это следы удовольствия.

\- Вы пытаетесь доказать мне, что Стайлз получал удовольствие, когда так кричал? – Скотт даже со стула вскочил, но растерянно замер, явно что-то обдумывая.

\- Я вам ручаюсь что… Стайлз, - голос графа чуть дрогнул на этом имени, - никогда не испытывал в постели своего любовника ничего кроме удовольствия. Чем бы они там ни занимались.

\- Я доверюсь Вашим словам, - Скотт кивнул, - но откуда вы знаете это, Ваша светлость?

\- Насколько я помню, сейчас ваша очередь рассказывать, - Питер не поддался на провокацию, - что было дальше?

\- Дальше? – Скотт пожал плечами. - Ровным счетом ничего интересного. После того разговора на палубе, Стайлза я более на палубе не видел, очевидно, он все время был заперт в капитанской каюте.

\- Нет, - Питер опять прервал рассказчика, - он туда приходил лишь по своему желанию, его нигде не запирали.

\- Возможно, - Скотт опять легко согласился, - возможно, он находился в своей каюте. Важен тот факт, что более мы с ним на корабле не встречались. А буквально через две недели меня вдруг разбудили среди ночи и усадили в небольшую лодку, дали флягу с водой и компас. Эйдан сказал, что нужный мне берег в северо-западном направлении и, что если я еще хочу жить, то найду силы доплыть. Я нашел в себе силы, я греб всю ночь, и к утру добрался до земли. Это оказалась небольшая колония. Много времени и сил мне потребовалось дабы добраться до родных берегов. Через полгода после нашего отплытия с Эллисон я вернулся домой, где, как выяснил нас сочли погибшими и похоронили. Мое возвращение даровало надежду командору, но я был вынужден разрушить ее. Командор объявил награду тому, кто сумеет найти Морского волка живым или мертвым, но никаких результатов это не дало. Как вы знаете, в те дни за его голову много кто готов был платить.

Питер лишь молча кивнул, награда действительно привлекала многих, только вот никому не удавалось ее получить, до недавнего времени. Скотт, вежливо помолчав, продолжил свой рассказ:

\- Еще полгода спустя на мое имя в дом Арджентов внезапно пришло письмо.

Поколебавшись, Скотт вытащил из кармана конверт и положил на стол. Питер развернул изрядно потрепанный лист бумаги. Чернила на нем местами расплылись, но прочесть было еще возможно:

«Скотт, не знаю, помнишь ли ты еще меня. Воистину мне жаль своим письмом будить воспоминания о твоей потере. Но как никогда ранее я нуждаюсь в твоей помощи. Если ты чувствуешь в себе силы спасти меня из моего невольного плена, я буду ждать тебя в приморской таверне «Мокрый краб» двадцать третьего числа сего месяца с заката и до полуночи. Иного шанса поговорить с тобой у меня более не будет.

Так же я был тебе безумно признателен, если бы ты сумел уговорить командора Арджента прийти с тобой. Возможно, его заинтересует информация касательно Морского волка, которую я готов предоставить.

С надеждой на скорую встречу, Стайлз.»

Питер хмыкнул и свернув письмо отдал его Скотту.

\- И как же вы поступили?

\- Показал письмо мистеру Ардженту и рассказал, где и когда я встретил Стайлза.

Скотт бережно убрал письмо в карман.

 

_Скотт казалось уже в сотый раз оглядывал зал таверны. Народу внизу было много, моряки шумели и пили. Но вот знакомого лица Скотт так и не видел. Больше всего он переживал не за себя, а за командора. Крис Арджент сидел, молча глядя в кружку с сидром, и явно обдумывал что-то свое. Прочитав письмо, он до последнего сомневался, стоило ли приходить сюда. Скотт честно рассказал ему обстоятельства своего знакомства со Стайлзом, но веры в то, что мальчишка может знать что-то существенное о неуловимом пирате, это не прибавило. И все же жажда мести за жизнь единственной дочери взяла верх._

_Солнце уже село, Скотт повернулся к командору, только вот что сказать он не представлял._

_\- Простите мое опоздание, добраться сюда оказалось сложнее, чем я думал._

_Стайлз скинул капюшон длинного плаща и спокойно сел за стол._

_\- Благодарю тебя, Скотт, за то, что решился выслушать меня, - он как всегда открыто улыбнулся. Скотт улыбнулся в ответ, чувствуя как тревога отпускает его сердце._

_\- Вы написали, что владеете информацией о Морском волке! Какого рода информацией? - судя по тону командор дружественным настроем не проникся._

_\- Разной. И я готов ей поделиться, - Стайлз спокойно смотрел прямо в глаза Крису._

_\- Зачем это вам? Какие цели вы преследуете?_

_\- Я хочу вернуться домой, - Стайлз совершенно не выглядел испуганным или хотя бы напряженным, - это моя цель._

_\- Зачем же вам домой, судя по всему, вам и сейчас должно быть не так и плохо, - Крис усмехнулся и окинул Стайлза взглядом. Скотт хотел было вступиться за друга, но командор поднял ладонь, и Скотт промолчал._

_\- Вы не выглядите страдальцем или мучеником. Снимите перчатки!_

_Стайлз покачал головой, но перчатки с рук снял. Скотт удивленно смотрел на явно очень дорогое кольцо. Он, конечно, мало что понимал в драгоценностях, но темно-синий камень выглядел очень солидным._

_\- За один только сапфир из этого кольца можно нанять корабль и команду, которая доставит вас куда угодно. Так в чем же причина того, что столь стремясь домой, вы все еще делите свое ложе с пиратом? – в голосе Криса явно звучало презрение._

_\- Потому что пока «Дева» бороздит моря мне нет пути домой. Поверьте мне, командор, ни один корабль не доплывет туда. Да и потом, пытаясь продать этот камень, я скорее попаду на виселицу, чем в отцовские объятия._

_Стайлз по-прежнему был спокоен, казалось, слова Арджента его совершенно не волновали._

_\- Шанс оказаться на виселице у вас будет и после смерти любовника. Как и у всех членов его команды. Я никогда не поверю, что вы не знали о его замыслах, - Крис старательно пытался выбить правду._

_\- Я знаю о его замыслах, - голос Стайлза наполнился холодом, - я ношу одежду, которую дает мне он, я принимаю украшения и подарки. Я живу в доме который он построил для меня и который по роскоши может сравниться с королевским дворцом. И все это я получал и получаю за то, что уже много лет покорно и охотно раздвигаю перед ним ноги. Я не отрицаю этого, командор, и не скрываю, но терпеть оскорбления не стану тоже. Вы в праве думать обо мне что угодно, но если наш диалог и дальше будет складываться подобным образом, я просто встану и уйду._

_\- Мне казалось, вы нуждаетесь в помощи, - в голосе Криса скользнула насмешка._

_\- Да, нуждаюсь, - Стайлз кивнул, - но я могу подождать и год и два, и скорее всего сумею найти лазейку. А вот вы раз и навсегда лишитесь шанса отомстить за вашу единственную дочь. Так кто из нас кому нужен?_

_Крис пристально смотрел Стаайлзу в глаза, пытаясь увидеть хоть каплю фальши. Скотт поерзал, ему совершенно не нравилось как накалилась атмосфера._

_\- Как его имя? – что ж, это был шаг вперед, Скотт облегченно вздохнул._

_\- Дерек, - Стайлз тоже расслабился, слегка ссутулившись, он устроился поудобнее._

_\- Полное имя!_

_\- Это все, что я знаю. Вам должно быть известно, что Морской волк очень строго оберегает свое инкогнито, - Стайлз чуть улыбнулся._

_\- Возможно, - Крис наоборот напрягся, как гончая, взявшая след, - возможно, он оберегает его от офицеров, матросов и любых посторонних. Но я не верю, что вы, будучи его любовником уже много лет, по вашим же словам, не знаете ничего более._

_-Увы, я знаю не больше чем остальные. Правда, один-единственный раз я видел в его руках кольцо. Обычно он хранит его запертым в ларце, вместе с еще какими-то предметами._

_\- Сможете нарисовать? – Крис вытащил из принесенной сумки листы бумаги и, подозвав служанку, потребовал чернильницу._

_Получив в руки перо, Стайлз старательно вывел на бумаге большой трискелион, а в промежутках меж завитками нарисовал кружки._

_\- Тут расположены камни. Голубой, скорее всего сапфир, алый, возможно рубин, и золотистый, скорее всего топаз. Такой же трискелион, правда, без камней есть у Дерека на спине, но об этом, я думаю, вы знаете и без меня._

_А вот теперь ехидство звучало в голосе Стайлза. Крис кивнул и пододвинул рисунок к себе._

_\- Что вы знаете еще?_

_\- О нем? Почти ничего. Думаю куда интереснее вам будет узнать, где вы сможете его найти._

_Скотт судорожно сглотнул. Всем было понятно, что у неуловимого пирата должна быть база – место, где он и его команда могли отдыхать и прятаться. Но где это место могло быть, никто и понятия не имел._

_\- И как же вы нам объясните? На пальцах?_

_Стайлз тяжело вздохнул._

_\- Скотт, очевидно, не успел вам рассказать, что большую часть времени я провожу в капитанской каюте и, разумеется, имею доступ к картам. А за то время, что я нахожусь на борту «Девы», читать их я успел научиться. Если вы дадите мне ту, что у вас в сумке, я укажу вам нужное место._

_Командор поморщился, но карту на стол выложил. Стайлз развернул ее и, взяв перо, поставил четкую точку посреди водной глади._

_\- Вот тут есть небольшой остров. Он кажется совершенно неприступным, так как причалить там не представляется возможным, высокие горы и нет даже намека на берег. Но на самом деле это не совсем так. С западной стороны есть небольшой проток, проблема в том, что под водой там скрыты весьма острые и многочисленные скалы. Но проплыть во время прилива там возможно. Внутри находиться удобная и совершенно безопасная бухта._

_\- И вы предлагаете проплыть туда? – в голосе командора явно слышались сомнения. Стайлз покачал головой:_

_\- Ни в коем случае, это самоубийство. Безопасный проход знает только капитан, и он сам встает у штурвала. Я предлагаю иное. Через две недели «Дева» вернется на базу. Мы пробудем там два, может три дня. Не больше трех точно. Поймать «Деву» у входа в пролив вам не удастся, вас заметят издали, но можно дождаться момента выхода. Проход слишком узок, Дерек один из лучших капитанов, но даже он не сможет развернуть «Деву» сразу по выходу. Вам потребуются два корабля с хорошими пушками и опытной командой._

_Скотту, если честно, план не понравился, это слишком сильно походило на удар в спину, но вот Крис, похоже, проникся идеей._

_\- Вы осознаете риск?_

_Стайлз удивленно нахмурился._

_\- Для вас? Он нулевой, команда «Девы» не будет знать о том, что вы их ждете и не успеет среагировать должным образом._

_Крис покачал головой и вновь поднял взгляд, смотря прямо в глаза Стайлзу._

_\- Для вас. Вне зависимости от того, возьмем ли мы «Деву ветров» на абордаж или пустим на дно, у вас есть все шансы погибнуть._

_Стайлз покачал головой._

_\- Это не ваша забота, командор. А лишь моя._

_\- Почему? – Крис упорно пытался что-то услышать. - Почему он так вам доверяет, но при этом не может исполнить столь простого желания?_

_Стайлз поднялся из-за стола и вновь накинул капюшон._

_\- Потому что несмотря ни на что, он любит меня. И это ответ на оба ваших вопроса._

_\- А вы его? – Крис прищурился, а Стайлз лишь усмехнулся:_

_\- А это опять же не ваше дело, командор. Я сообщил вам все необходимое, теперь дело только за вами. Еще раз спасибо тебе, Скотт. Спасибо и прощай._

_Развернувшись, Стайлз спустился вниз и выскользнул в ночную тьму._

 

\- Видит бог, если бы все произошедшее не стоило жизни моему племяннику, я бы даже восхитился тем, как ловко он вами воспользовался. Вроде бы и не солгал ни единым словом, и в то же самое время почти не сказал правды, - не выдержал Питер.

Скотт закусил губу, но спорить не стал.

\- Что же вы, хватит пауз, продолжайте, - Питер поощрительно кивнул, а Скотт покачал головой.

\- Нет. Я более не скажу ни единого слова. До тех пор пока не услышу вашу часть истории.

\- Мистер МакКолл, вам не кажется, что это низко: шантажировать меня сведениями о гибели моего же племянника?

\- Нет, - Скотт упрямо задрал подбородок, - я так не считаю. В противном случае я не узнаю ничего, а так вы уже признали, что Морской волк приходился вам племянником.

\- Ладно, - Питер усмехнулся, - поймали. Если вы так желаете знать… Тогда ответьте мне сперва на вопрос, как вам удалось найти меня?

Скотт помялся и вытащил из кармана очередную измятую бумагу. На этой был рисунок.

\- Это то самое кольцо, которое нарисовал Стайлз. Командор попытался выяснить, кому оно могло принадлежать, но так и не достиг успеха. А мне случайно повезло. Видите ли, я так и не покинул остров и стал помощником лекаря. Три месяца назад к нам обратился один торговец, он продает ювелирные изделия. Я показал ему рисунок, и он вспомнил, что видел похожее кольцо на руке девушки, много лет назад. Постаравшись, он назвал мне ее имя – Талия, и припомнил, что она была очень знатного рода. Найти молодую леди по имени Талия оказалось уже не так сложно. Тогда же я выяснил, что у нее был сын – Дерек.

\- Похвально, такой труд заслуживает награды, - согласился Питер. Он вытащил из ящика изящную рамку, раскрыв, Питер повернул ее к Скотту.

\- Мои племянники, Лора, Дерек и Кора Хейлы.

Скотт удивленно смотрел на хмурое мальчишеское лицо. Художник был мастером своего дела и сумел передать даже весьма своеобразные оттенок глаз. Только вот не слишком этот мальчишка походил на Морского волка.

\- Я, мистер МакКолл, был очень поздним ребенком. На момент моего рождения моей сестре уже исполнилось семнадцать лет и отец был совершенно уверен, что свой титул он передаст внуку, благо сестра уже была обручена. Замечу, что Талия полностью исполнила свой долг перед семьей. Мне было четыре года, когда она родила Лору, через два года на свет появился Дерек, еще восемь лет спустя родилась Кора. Увы, через полгода после рождения Коры Талия вместе с супругом погибли. Они отправились кататься, лошадь понесла и их двуколка перевернулась. Разумеется, заботу о ее детях взял на себя мой отец. 

Питер, вздохнув сложил рамку и убрал в стол.

\- Дерек всегда был очень… непростым ребенком. Отец чувствовал, что не сможет удержать внука рядом с собой и когда Дереку минуло тринадцать лет, он отправил его учиться мореходному делу. Благо наша семья весьма успешно занималась и занимается торговлей, у нас хватает кораблей, и капитаны требуются всегда. Мой любезный батюшка скончался, едва мне минуло двадцать четыре года, к этому времени я уже не один год помогал ему с делами и особых сложностей не возникло. Год спустя домой вернулся Дерек. Из упрямого ребенка он превратился в крайне упрямого мужчину. На своем курсе он был лучшим и счел, что уже может стать капитаном. Фактически сразу же, он потребовал у меня корабль. Разумеется, я ему отказал, девятнадцать лет это еще не тот возраст, когда можно брать на себя командование кораблем.

\- Простите, но ведь ваш племянник должен был стать графом? Разве нет? – простодушно поинтересовался Скотт.

\- Нет, - Питер хлопнул ладонью по столу, очевидно, этот вопрос вызывал у него раздражение, - Дерек всего лишь сын моей старшей сестры! Законным наследником моего отца был и являюсь я и только я! Никак иначе быть не должно! Дерек мог наследовать титул лишь после меня! Вам ясно?

\- Да, ваша светлость, - Скотт поспешно кивнул.

\- Отлично! Тогда я продолжу. Следующие три года Дерек провел в качестве офицера на наших кораблях, набрался опыта, получил определенный авторитет и вновь пришел ко мне. В этот раз ему хватило ума приглушить гордость и не требовать, а просить. В это время на воду как раз спустили новый корабль, и я отдал его в полное распоряжение моего племянника, рассчитывая впрочем, что он займется торговлей. Увы, Дереку это успело прискучить за три года службы. Он назвал корабль «Девой Ветров» и умудрился получить каперский патент.

Скотт растерялся, как он не старался у него упорно не сходилось. Морской волк выглядел лет на двадцать шесть – двадцать семь. Но тогда как он не мог получить свой корабль в двадцать два года, его разыскивали уже лет семь как минимум. Питер, поняв сомнения Скотта, чуть улыбнулся.

\- Потерпите, скоро вам станет понятнее. Следующие два года Дерек занимался каперством, надо заметить крайне неудачно. Мой племянник никогда не стремился к богатству. В золоте он не нуждался никогда, он хотел славы, хотел, чтобы его имя знали все, но вот с этим у него как раз и не выходило. Я очень хорошо помню тот день, когда все началось, - Питер сжал кулаки и повернулся к окну, - Дерек вернулся намного раньше чем все ожидали, и как это не странно, он искал моего совета. Понятия не имею каким образом, но в его руки попала карта с маршрутом, ведущим к острову, называемому «Дьявольской глоткой».

\- Но это же сказка? – Скотт понимал, что перебивать не вежливо, но это было выше его сил.

\- Да, - Питер охотно кивнул, - так считают почти все, но карта была вполне реальна. Дерек не мог решить, как ему поступить. Отправиться туда или же продолжать заниматься каперством. Именно тогда я совершил страшную ошибку. Вместо того, чтобы выслушать его, помочь взвесить все за и против, я заявил Дереку, что он занимается ерундой, что если он хочет сделать что-то полезное, то пусть охраняет наши суда и приносит пользу семье. Те полгода выдались весьма непростыми. Мы потеряли два корабля, еще один был разграблен пиратами. Убытки были колоссальными. Дерек молча меня выслушал, развернулся и ушел. Лишь к вечеру я осознал свою ошибку и отправил посыльного в порт, но было уже слишком поздно. «Дева» вышла в море еще днем, фактически сразу же после нашего разговора.

Питер поднялся и дошел до бара, достав бутылки виски, он вновь вернулся за стол.

\- Восемь месяцев от Дерека не было никаких вестей. Я уже мысленно похоронил его и смирился с утратой. Признать это официально мне не давало лишь осознание того, что я разрушу хрупкие надежды моих племянниц, которые каждый день молились за его возвращение. И он вернулся. На борту «Девы» вместо обычной команды было всего семеро, включая моего племянника. Ума не приложу, как они сумели довести ее до порта. Тем же вечером Дерек рассказал мне все как на духу. Карта была точной, и он успешно добрался до острова. Никаких сокровищ ему там найти не удалось, вместо этого он, как и многие моряки до него, попал в ловушку. На острове располагается вход в царство Тритона, и все люди, ступившие на берег, становятся его пленниками.

Поймав взгляд Скотта, Питер усмехнулся:

\- Я понимаю, это звучит как сказка, но в данном случае это была быль. Моему племяннику несказанно повезло. Чем-то ему удалось очаровать самого младшего из сыновей Тритона. Вы знаете, мой юный друг, что русалки и тритоны не умеют любить? У них нет сердца. Но младший из детей Тритона оказался полукровкой, и как любое неудачное дитя он более всего любим отцом. Дерек же оказался достаточно умен, чтобы осознать, что молодой тритон - его путь на волю. Они заключили сделку. Дерек получил свободу, в обмен на это он поклялся отдавать Морскому царю половину всей своей добычи и каждый год отправлять в его царство трижды по сотне человек. Фактически речь шла не о полной свободе, а лишь об отсрочке. Сделка длиною в десять лет. Десять лет «Дева ветров» должна была бороздить моря и океаны, ей не страшен был ни один шторм, ничто, что подчинялось бы власти Тритона, не могло отправить ее на дно.

\- Тогда почему десять лет? Он мог бы плавать так хоть сотню, - Скотту все еще не верилось, что они обсуждают реальность.

\- Нет, - Питер сделал глоток виски, - это была лишь часть сделки. Вы же помните про молодого тритона? Так вот, договор был прост. Если десять лет спустя «Дева» еще будет на плаву, то Дерек получит свободу и больше не будет должен Морскому царю. Но если «Дева» окажется на дне морском, Дерек будет обречен вечно служить в подводном царстве.

\- А при чем тут тритон? Я думал, это обычное условие таких договоров, - Скотт может не был моряком, но, как и все дети, выросшие на островах, сказки он читал и знал.

\- Вы помните о том, что на борту «Девы» были семеро? Одним из них был сам Дерек, еще двое вскоре погибли и для нас неважны. Троих вы видели лично: близнецы Итан и Эйдан, пожалуй, без преувеличения скажу, что они лучшие канониры среди всех известных мне, я даже боялся, что их бывший капитан Дереку горло перегрызет за то что, тот переманил их. Айзек Лейхи, вот уж правда, тот, кому было не суждено выйти в море. Он родился в семье могильщика, и долгие годы терпел от отца побои и унижения… до тех самых пор пока его папенька вдруг внезапно не скончался, пьяным свалившись в свежую могилу и захлебнувшись в грязи. К слову, сынок был последним, кто видел его в тот вечер. Дерек по какой-то причине проникся к Айзеку симпатией и взял его на борт юнгой, чем, скорее всего, спас от виселицы.

Питер замолчал, потягивая янтарный напиток из стакана, Скотт вежливо подождал и решил поторопить графа:

\- Это шестеро! А седьмой?

\- А седьмой, мой милый друг, человеком не был. Седьмым был тот самый молодой тритон. Материнская кровь позволяла ему принимать человеческий облик, хотя скажу вам по правде, когда я увидел его впервые, на человека он был похож крайне слабо. Бледный как смерть, фактически лысый, тощий, его движения были дерганными, ноги постоянно заплетались. Большой лягушачий рот, явно нечеловеческие глаза, почти золотые, с годами они слегка потемнели, но все равно такого оттенка у людей не бывает. Он страстно желал увидеть и познать человеческий мир, к тому же, ему крайне не хотелось расставаться с Дереком.

\- Но они расстались? Да? – Скотт повозился, стул, казавшийся таким удобным, теперь напоминал пыточное кресло.

\- Нет, конечно же, нет. Все это время тритон был рядом с Дереком, на моей памяти они ни разу не расставались более чем на день. А теперь уже не расстанутся никогда. Ваш добрый друг Стайлз в лучших традициях своего отца сумел завершить сделку в свою пользу.

\- Стайлз? Вы уверены, что не ошибаетесь? – Скотт очень надеялся, что это все же не правда, хотя… у него были и свои сомнения.

\- Нет, я не ошибаюсь, - Питер покачал головой, - хотя очень хотел бы. И все же позвольте я продолжу. Первый год после возвращения они почти постоянно пребывали тут. У нас есть небольшой дом на другом конце острова, для двоих там было более чем достаточно места. Стайлз учился быть человеком, много читал, ходил, общался с людьми. Тогда меня искренне веселило то, как он по-щенячьи влюблено смотрит на Дерека, а тот бегает от него, стараясь не выдавать отвращения. Только вот играть в платоническую любовь Стайлзу очень быстро наскучило, человеческое общество его довольно быстро развратило, и он возжелал большего. С трудом представляю, какая сила воли потребовалась Дереку, чтобы уложить этого лягушонка в свою постель.

Скотт задумался, во-первых, весьма миловидному Стайлзу презрительное «лягушонок» не подходило совершенно. Хотя опять же кто знает, каким он был в начале. Во-вторых, вспомнив то, как капитан смотрел на своего спутника, как касался его, Скотт позволил себе усомниться в том, что Морскому волку действительно требовалась какая-то сила воли, чтобы укладывать Стайлза в постель, скорее она была нужна, чтобы выпускать его оттуда. Мысли были в вышей степени неприличными и Скотт ощутил, как у него горят уши, но спорить с графом он не решился. Питер, не подозревающий о размышлениях собеседника, меж тем продолжал рассказ:

\- Еще два года спустя мы с моим племянником вновь поругались. К тому моменту только слепой мог не заметить что вопреки всем божьим законам, да и голосу разума Дерек умудрился влюбиться в это существо. Возможно, Дерек и стал слишком слеп, чтобы не замечать очевидного, но я то прекрасно все видел и не забывал, кто рядом с ним на самом деле. Более того, я видел и то, какие взгляды это существо бросало на мою племянницу.

\- То есть вы хотите сказать, что Стайлз влюбился в вашу племянницу? – Скотт вновь запутался.

\- Нет, - Питер отставил стакан, - если даже он и способен на любовь, в чем я искренне сомневаюсь, то любил он Дерека. Кора его интересовала совсем по-другому. Скажите мне Скотт, знаете ли Вы, что русалки на самом деле бывают разными?

\- Нет, я считал русалки - это морские девы с хвостом, завлекающие моряков своими песнями.

\- Те, кого вы описываете - ундины. Они дочери Тритона и крайне редко появляются на поверхности, против моряков они ничего не имеют и никого не завлекают. А русалки - немного иное. Русалки в большинстве своем - это девушки-утопленницы. Те, что согласились обменять свою бессмертную душу на подобие жизни. Их сердца холодны и полны ненависти. Вот они охотно завлекают и топят мужчин. С годами, когда их сердца истаивают полностью, а кровь становиться морской водой, их ноги Тритон заменяет хвостом. Лишь с ним они обретают чарующий голос, противостоять которому невозможно. Стайлз, как и его отец, весьма неравнодушен к женской красоте. Но если обычный мужчина испытывает к красавицам любовь или страсть, то Стайлз их коллекционирует. Превращает в русалок и окружает себя самыми прекрасными девами из когда-либо живших. Можете поверить мне, Скотт, я видел их в те дни, когда Стайлз еще жил тут. Десятки красавиц, подобных не встретишь на земле.

\- Когда бы он успел найти десятки? – Скотт позволил себе усомниться.

\- А сколько ему лет на ваш взгляд? Думаете, он ваш ровесник? – Питер рассмеялся. - Его года считать нужно не десятками, а сотнями. Коллекцию он успел собрать знатную, и я совсем не желал, чтобы Кора ее пополнила. Я запретил Дереку привозить своего ручного монстра в наш дом. Дерек моих объяснений слушать не стал, но больше я Стайлза не видел, собственно, как и самого Дерека. С этого времени и пошла слава Морского волка. Слава безжалостного пирата, десятками убивающего моряков и топящего корабли. Ему, в отличие от многих других, не нужно было рисковать командой, захватывая суда, Стайлз со своими русалками легко вытаскивал добычу и с затонувших кораблей. Вот уж и правда золото мертвецов. За прошедшие годы Дерек накопил несметные богатства, он буквально купался в золоте и осыпал подарками своего любовника. Думаю, Дерек планировал ни в чем не отказывать себе и ему и дальше, будучи уже не пиратом, а виконтом. Он все же был моим единственным наследником.

\- Сколько же лет вашему племяннику?? – не выдержал Скотт.

\- Хороший вопрос, - Питер подлил себе еще виски, - в этом году было бы тридцать четыре. Только вот больше чем девять лет Дерек не изменился ни на миг. Он выглядит точно так же как выглядел в свои двадцать четыре. Заклинания Стайлза хранили его неизменным, также как и близнецов и Айзека. Правда, я понятия не имею, почему проклятие Дерека распространяется еще и на них. Ваш дорогой друг, к слову, ловко обманул вас с командором. У него не было ни года, ни двух. Их с Дереком сделка должна была вот-вот закончиться. А это в свою очередь означало, что Стайлзу не было бы пути домой.

\- Но почему? Ведь он тритон, значит, мог вернуться в царство отца, - Скотт сжал кулаки до боли, ну не мог Стайлз его во всем обманывать, не мог!

\- Да, мог. Но если бы Дерек выиграл, если бы спустя десять лет «Дева» оставалась бы на плаву, Стайлз лишился бы своей магии. Он стал бы самым обычным человеком и вынужден был бы прожить остаток своих дней на земле, рядом с Дереком. Каких-то сорок-пятьдесят лет. По меркам тритонов это миг, думаю, Стайлзу больше по душе был другой вариант: «Дева» идет ко дну и он навеки забирает Дерека с собой. Для чего вы ему и потребовались. Его поджимало время, и он ловко разыграл имеющиеся у него карты. А ваша возлюбленная стала приятным бонусом.

\- Что, простите? – Скотт отказывался в это верить.

Питер отставил стакан и сел глядя прямо на Скотта.

\- А вы еще не поняли? Мисс Арджент, юная, непорочная, наверняка, весьма привлекательная девушка отдала свою бессмертную душу вашему другу и стала русалкой. И теперь она пришла за вами, дабы увлечь вас своими чарами и утопить, сделав очередным рабом Морского царя.

\- Нет! Вы не знаете мисс Эллисон! Она была крайне набожна и никогда так не сделала бы! – Скотт вскочил, отпихнув стул.

\- Возможно, - Питер кивнул и, поднявшись, принес еще стакан, плеснув туда виски, - присядьте, мистер МакКолл. Я верю, что ваша возлюбленная была набожна. А еще я думаю, что в тот миг, когда она тонула, когда ее легкие резало болью от удушья, она хотела жить и вряд ли раздумывала о цене этой жизни. Выпейте!

Скотт схватил стакан и залпом проглотил содержимое, виски прокатился по пищеводу горячей волной. Отставив стакан, МакКолл опустился на стул и взял себя в руки.

\- Примите мои извинения, я был несдержан.

\- Ничего, - Питер улыбнулся, - я понимаю ваш гнев. Но теперь я могу услышать конец вашей истории?

\- Да, конечно… если хотите, - Скотт вновь позволил воспоминаниям ожить:

 

_Вот уже третьи сутки они стояли на якоре у того самого острова. Скотт с одной стороны страстно желал, чтобы все скорее началось и закончилось, и в то же время ужасно не хотел начала боя. Его терзал страх за Стайлза. Конечно, скорее всего, тот просто убедит своего капитана оставить себя на берегу, и на борту его не будет. Но всегда оставался шанс, что Морской волк не пожелает выйти в море без своего любовника._

_Терзания Скотта были прерваны самым грубейшим образом. Из шлюпки, скрывающейся за скалами у прохода, подали сигнал. «Дева ветров» вот-вот должна была покинуть свое убежище. Команды обеих кораблей забегали, занимая боевые места. Абордажа сегодня не будет. Командор Арджент не искал награды, он жаждал мести. Он хотел смерти пирата, лишившего его дочери. Его старый друг, согласившийся помочь, конечно, не отказался бы от награды за голову знаменитого пирата, но увы, это было сложно выполнимо._

_Стайлз был прав в одном, у «Девы» не было ни единого шанса. Стоило ей выйди из пролива, как два фрегата обрушили на нее всю мощь своих пушек. Скотт замер, вцепившись в перила и вглядываясь в дым, окутавший обреченный корабль. Команда «Девы» в большинстве своем погибла от первых же выстрелов, а теперь корабль медленно погружался в воду. Внезапно ветер до этого наполнявший паруса стих. Дым рассеялся, и Скотт в ужасе вскрикнул. Стайлз был там! Он стоял на палубе и судорожно раскидывал в стороны обломки мачты и куски веревок. Скотт решительно перекинул ногу, собираясь вытащить явно обезумевшего друга с тонущего корабля. Чуть ли не в последний миг командор успел схватить его за плечи._

_\- Стой! Что ты творишь?_

_\- Но там Стайлз! – Скотт отчаянно рвался на помощь._

_\- Ты ему ничем не поможешь, он знал, на что шел! Ты не доплывешь! Смотри!_

_Скотт кинул взгляд на море и в ужасе отшатнулся. Вода буквально кишела акулами, они пожирали моряков гибнущего корабля, жадно разрывая их на куски._

_\- Стайлз! – Скотт искал друга глазами и пораженно замер, не веря сам себе. Стайлз все еще находился на корабле. Казалось, он не замечал происходящего вокруг него. Он сидел и поглаживал по волосам своего капитана, умиравшего на его руках. Грудь Морского волка была пробита обломками мачты, он задыхался, захлебываясь собственной кровью, и все же отчаянно цеплялся за Стайлза, будто надеялся на спасение._

_Стайлз улыбнулся и что-то прошептал, Скотту на миг показалось, что по воде прошла рябь и ласковый голос прозвучал прямо в его голове:_

_\- Я никому тебя не отдам и никуда не отпущу. Ты только мой и моим останешься навеки. Идем домой, любовь моя._

_Скотт отшатнулся, врезался в какого-то матроса и упал, а когда поднялся, на месте корабля были лишь воронка да куски дерева._

 

\- Что? Что ты сказал? – Питер вцепился в край стола.

\- О чем вы? – Скотт отшатнулся от явно обезумевшего графа.

\- Как ты сказал? – Питера трясло, - У него была пробита грудь? У моего племянника?

\- Да, - Скотт поспешно кивнул, - несколько крупных кусков дерева торчали из его груди. Он лежал на палубе, Стайлз держал его голову, гладил его по волосам и что-то шептал. Ваш племянник смотрел на него так, словно пытался запомнить или осознать….

\- Нет. Нет! – Питер схватился за голову. – Нет! Не на палубе, на земле! Он лежал на земле… НЕТ!!! Я не отдам! Не вернусь!! Слышишь! Нет!!!!

Питер страшно закричал, Скотт вскочил и зажал уши ладонями. В голове пульсировала боль и чужие крики. Его звала Эллисон, любимая, самая прекрасная. Та, за которой Скотт был готов идти хоть на край света. Сверкающие окна кабинета разлетелись на тысячи осколков под ударом морской волны. Вода заполнила все, заглушая крики и даря покой и безмятежность.


	4. Часть четвертая

Грудь разрывало от боли, каждый вздох давался с мучительным трудом. Дереку казалось, что он бредет по болоту, а то, несмотря на сопротивление, затягивает его все сильнее. Рванувшись изо всех сил, Дерек дернулся и резко сел. Перед глазами все кружилось, свет факелов ослеплял. Моргнув, Дерек опустил взгляд и пораженно уставился на лежащего рядом Стайлза. Тот крепко спал, чуть приоткрыв розовые губы. Рядом раздался стон, Дерек мгновенно повернулся на звук, выпустив когти. Окружив их со Стайлзом, прямо на земле также крепко спали Айзек, Кора и Питер.

Ничего не понимая, Дерек попытался подняться и почувствовал легкий укол в шею, мышцы ослабли почти сразу же. Уже засыпая, Дерек услышал смутно знакомый голос:

\- Отдохни, Дерек, тебе еще рано пробуждаться.

 

Во второй раз сознание вернулось легче. Дерек открыл глаза и сразу же понял, что не чувствует своего тела совершенно. Казалось, ниже шеи у него какое-то желе. Ощущение было смутно знакомым, но вот откуда он никак не мог вспомнить.

\- Дерек, я рад, что ты пришел в себя, - к нему нагнулся какой-то негр, - ты знаешь мое имя?

Дерек внимательнее вгляделся в черты незнакомца и вдруг выдал:

\- Дитон, доктор Алан Дитон.

Доктор Дитон, если это, конечно, был он, мягко улыбнулся.

\- Вот и отлично, а теперь скажи мне, что еще ты помнишь?

Сосредоточиться на воспоминаниях оказалось очень легко. Перед глазами всплыло лицо Стайлза. Насмешливые карие глаза, легкая улыбка, россыпь родинок. А потом воспоминания стали рушиться как карточный домик, их было слишком много, они все вспыхивали и вспыхивали, вызывая боль.

\- Дерек! Дерек, посмотри на меня!

Заставив себя переключиться на голос Дитона, Дерек облегченно вздохнул, боль исчезла.

\- Ты помнишь слишком многое, причем большей части всего этого никогда не было. Тебе нужно вернуться к реальности. Давай я попробую дать тебе основу, хорошо?

\- Хорошо, - честно говоря, меньше всего Дереку хотелось повторения приступа головной боли.

\- Я хочу чтобы ты рассказал мне о том, что случилось после того, как вы с Корой покинули город. Сможешь?

\- Попробую, - Дерек прикрыл глаза, вызывая в памяти лицо сестры. Ему казалось, что он идет по канату, натянутому над пропастью, одно неверное движение и конец.

\- Мы вернулись в Нью-Йорк. Я устроил Кору в частную школу, не взирая на ее протесты, а сам занялся документами. Давно нужно было, но все не было свободного времени. Я наконец-то получил свидетельство о смерти Лоры, переоформил квартиру, наши счета в банке. Мы просто жили все три месяца, спокойно, не привлекая внимания. Даже странно. Нужно было, конечно, искать новую стаю, но ни мне, ни Коре этого не хотелось… а потом….

Дерек замолчал и пошевелил пальцами, теперь он знал, что это весьма похоже на яд канимы. Тогда было точно так же.

\- А потом твои глаза снова стали алыми? – Дитон чуть покачал головой, - Дерек, вот объясни мне одну вещь. Я рассказал тебе кто я такой, я сказал, что готов помогать и подсказывать в трудную минуту, но отчего в тот момент, когда эта минута пришла, ты предпочел послушать своего дядю, который почти всегда стремится так или иначе подставить тебя, и Дженнифер, чей разум уже много лет как замкнулся в своем собственном мире. Почему ты не пришел ко мне?

\- Я приходил, - Дерек буркнул и попытался сесть, - клиника была закрыта.

\- На этот случай я дал тебе номер своего телефона, который не выключаю никогда, - Дитон надавил ему на плечи, - лежи, еще рано вставать.

\- Почему? – Дерека действительно волновал этот вопрос - Я думал, что сила альфы ушла на исцеление Коры. Почему тогда все вернулось?

\- Потому что нельзя так просто перестать быть альфой. Ты отдал свою силу, все, что имел, но ты не переставал быть собой, - Дитон отошел к шкафу, открывая какую-то книгу, - сила альфы как колодец. Бета исчерпать себя не может, он просто умрет от истощения. Альфа - это иное. Ты исчерпал себя и стал бетой, но силы постепенно возвращались, наполняя тебя. В Нью-Йорке с Корой ты был частью своей стаи, своей семьи. Это самое лучшее лекарство. Сейчас ты еще довольно слаб, но через пару лет, может, и быстрее ты все наверстаешь.

\- Пару лет? – Дереку показалось, что он ослышался.

\- Да, пару лет, - Дитон невозмутимо захлопнул книгу, - к такому радикальному способу прибегают очень редко. Тем более что есть и иные варианты, но теперь это уже не существенно. Дерек, ты помнишь, как вновь попал в Бейкон-Хиллс?

Дерек опять задумался, вспоминать о Коре и их жизни в Нью-Йорке было довольно легко, а вот о том, что было дальше, оказалось сложнее.

\- Мне позвонил Айзек, я оставил ему свой номер. Он сказал, что у вас происходит непонятно что, что Скотт не справляется, будучи альфой, не может собрать стаю. Я был против возвращения, слишком много проблем. Но Кора настояла на том, что мы должны помочь вам.

Дерек поджал губы, ему все еще не нравилась эта идея, и, судя по его самочувствию, кончилось все плохо.

\- А ты помнишь, что именно у нас тут происходило? – Дитон ловко заваривал какой-то настой. Пахло довольно приятно. Дерек вновь задумался, но память категорически не желала давать подсказки.

\- Нет, не помню, я лишь помню, как мы сюда приехали и встретились с Питером. Он был не слишком нам рад.

\- У Питера были свои планы, и вы с Корой в них не входили, - Дитон перелил отвар в чашку. Дерек осторожно приподнялся, проверяя способности своего организма. Чувствовал он себя уже намного лучше.

\- Попробуй перебраться на стул, - Дитон и не подумал мешать, но и помогать не спешил. Чувствуя себя фактически паралитиком, Дерек перебрался на стул и тут же получил в руки чашку с настоем.

\- Ты же знаешь, что Неметон всегда был маяком для различной нечисти? После того как мы его пробудили, стало только хуже. Но стоит заметить, Скотт и Стайлз неплохо справлялись, удерживая границы.

Дерек хмыкнул, в способности Скотта он верил мало. Не потому что считал его слабым, нет, Скотт был весьма перспективен, если отбросит дурь и начнет совершенствоваться, то станет серьезным противником. Только вот им столкнуться вряд ли доведется. Этот город был не просто чьей-то территорией, за которую можно было сразиться, он был напитан силой Неметона, что играло очень важную роль. Скотт этой магии не чувствовал, он ее отрицал и не желал принять. Хейлы же были связаны с этим местом. Поэтому никаких вариантов и быть не могло. Так как Скотт мог удержать то, что держать не хотел?

\- Все было нормально до тех пор, пока в городе не стали заболевать подростки, - Дитон спокойно продолжал, - все шло по кругу. Сначала легкий жар, потом что-то вроде раздражения на коже, температура усиливалась - подросток впадал в кому. Мы не придавали это значения, пока таких не стало четверо. Стайлз попытался понять, что у них общего, ни как не выходило. Количество заболевших росло, и Айзек позвонил тебе. Не скрою, тут была и еще одна причина. Скотт, будучи истинным альфой, отличается от обычных. После вашего отъезда Стайлз убедил Скотта собрать стаю. Звучало очень красиво, но называться стаей и быть ей - разные вещи. Скотт не знает, как создавать связь поскольку в ней не нуждается, это его особенность. Истинный альфа легко может быть одиночкой.

\- Стаи не было, Айзек ослаб и, скорее всего, понял, что теряет контроль. Тут очень удачно появилось магическое нечто, и он позвонил мне, - Дерек пожал плечами, - я понял это, а можно поближе к делу?

\- Как пожелаешь. После вашего возвращения все усугубилось, наш гость понял, что домой вернулся хозяин, и начал поспешно собираться в путь.

Дерек скривился, хозяином он себя считать точно не мог. Кто он такой? Не бета, но и не альфа. Не пойми что.

\- Его последней жертвой стал Дэнни Махилани, друг Стайлза и Скотта.

Имя всколыхнуло воспоминания, Дерек прикрыл глаза вспоминая довольно симпатичного мальчишку хакера, которого Стайлз соблазнял видом полуобнаженного Дерека.

\- Стайлз умудрился выяснить, что тот в выходные был в клубе. Не представляю, как Стайлзу удалось выяснить все остальное, но он сумел найти нам подозреваемого.

\- Молодой парень, ди-джей, не так давно приехавший в город? – в памяти Дерека что-то всколыхнулось.

\- Да, - Дитон кивнул, - а еще он паук. Весьма неприятное существо. Он выбирал жертв в клубах, выслеживал, ночью забирался в комнату и вводил в тело личинку. Маленький паучок вылуплялся в теле хозяина и начинал пить жизненную силу. Потом паучок крепнет и покидает хозяина, тот - увы - умирает. Вот таким образом они размножаются.

Перед глазами замелькали картинки. Стайлз, азартно размахивающий руками, Скотт, стоящий над картой, Питер, лениво раскинувшийся на диване и роняющий слова с таким видом, будто одаривает окружающих бриллиантами. Густой лес, крики, боль, темнота.

\- Почему мы пошли в лес?

Дитон пожал плечами.

\- Опять же идея Стайлза. Пауки живут в норах, Стайлз сумел натаскать Скотта на нужный запах и они нашли место, но идти вдвоем Скотт отказался. Поэтому они привлекли вас. Как оказалось, правильно. Паук существо крайне опасное и умное. Он вас ждал, судя по всему, задержался он исключительно дабы «поблагодарить» Стайлза.

Дерек прищурился и отставил пустую чашку.

\- Мы его убили?

\- Нет, только прогнали. Маловероятно, что он вернется в ближайшее время. Личинок мы уничтожили зельем, все пострадавшие идут на поправку. Хуже было с тобой.

Дерек потер грудь, у него ничего не болело, скорее это было частью воспоминаний.

\- Что было со мной? – лучше было выяснить, чем гадать.

\- Как я уже сказал, он ждал вас. Устроил засаду и напал. Скотт и Кора попались в ловчую сеть, а в Стайлза он метнул чем-то вроде паутины с ядом. Не могу сказать точно, она очень быстро растворилась. Стайлз же уцелел лишь от того, что ты закрыл его собой.

\- Что было со мной? – вновь повторил Дерек, лирика была ему мало интересна.

Дитон пожал плечами и заварил еще настоя.

\- Раны затянулись еще до того, как они принесли тебя сюда, только вот в себя ты не приходил. Вообще это больше всего походило на сон. Решено было дать тебе время. Ты лежал у себя в лофте, тихо, спокойно, а через неделю у Коры вдруг, буквально на секунду, покраснели глаза, она в этот момент была в городе со Скоттом и Стайлзом, осознав, что случилось, она упала в обморок. Я перерыл все книги, что у меня были, но ничего похожего не нашел.

Дерек сглотнул, он примерно представлял, что должна была испытать Кора. Они, конечно, ругались, но, если не считать Питера, которого смело можно было не брать в расчет, у них с Корой не было никого ближе друг друга. Дерек уже однажды прошел через это, когда собственноручно хоронил Лору, того же для Коры он точно не желал.

\- Еще неделей позже ко мне пришел Стайлз и спросил про ритуал слияния.

\- Что? – Дерек почувствовал, как прорезаются клыки. - Ты не имел права ему говорить!

\- А я и не говорил, - Дитон остался столь же невозмутим, но явно напрягся, - он нашел его сам и пришел уточнить детали. Вариантов было два: или я помогаю и мы проводим его вместе, или не помогаю - и они все делают сами. Я счел, что лучше будет подстраховать.

Дерек глубоко вздохнул и взял себя в руки. Про этот ритуал он только читал, но спокойствия это не добавляло. Во-первых, проводили его только альфы для бет, о людях и речи не шло. Во-вторых, ритуал был опасен.

Порой даже в самых крепких стаях беты теряли якорь, кому-то удавалось помочь обычными способами, но бывало и так, что оборотень окончательно терялся, запутывался, и тогда прибегали к слиянию. Альфа проникал в разум своего беты и помогал тому найти верный путь. Проблема была в том, что если альфа оказывался недостаточно уверен в своих силах и якоре, сбиться мог уже он сам. А альфа, лишенный разума и контроля, - угроза для уже всей стаи.

\- Стайлз был убежден, что ты не можешь вернуться и тебе нужна в этом помощь. Кора вызвалась помочь тебе, но я запретил им это делать. Я опасался, что младшую сестру ты просто утащишь за собой, собственно, так и случилось. Поэтому было решено, что они попробуют все вместе.

\- И Питер на это согласился? – В том, что его дядя мог рискнуть собой, любимым, ради него, Дерек очень сильно сомневался.

\- Он был не в восторге, - Дитон чуть улыбнулся, - но было бы, по меньшей мере, странно, откажись он совсем.

\- Я все еще не понимаю, причем тут Стайлз и откуда он взял эту информацию, - Дерек, конечно, прекрасно понимал, что Стайлз может найти многое, даже почти все, если дело касается информации. Но ритуалы оборотней в интернете точно не встречались.

\- У Стайлза есть Бестиарий Арджентов и, насколько я знаю, пока мы искали нашего гостя, он умудрился выпросить у Питера копию его архивов.

Сам факт того, что у Питера что-либо можно выпросить, вызывал у Дерека сомнение, но это же был Стайлз, от него можно было ждать чего угодно. В целом, с информацией было понятно. Понятно было присутствие в ритуале Коры, Айзека и Питера, они были стаей Дерека, пусть большая часть лишь формально, но все же. Но Стайлз вновь не вписывался. Дитон, судя по всему, хорошо это понимал и, отдав Дереку новую чашку с настоем, признался:

\- Стайлз – друид. Точнее, у него очень хорошие задатки. Даже слишком хорошие. Я заметил это после того как мы оживили Неметон. Очевидно, это дало толчок к пробуждению дара Стайлза. А нынешний ритуал все окончательно расставил на свои места.

\- Например, что? – Дерек глубоко вздохнул и принялся потягивать настой, вот чего ему действительно не хватало - так это малолетнего болтливого друида.

\- Например, то, что Стайлз сразу же сумел пробиться в твое подсознание и даже создать там свой мир, где он тебя закрепил.

Дереку вспомнился юный избалованный псевдо-римский патриций. В фантазии Стайлзу было не отказать.

\- Только вот что-то пошло не так, - Дитон нахмурился, - сначала ничего не предвещало проблем. Ты сразу же утянул за собой Кору, Айзека и Питера. Беты по определению слабее альфы. Стайлз уверенно удерживал тебя, но потом что-то изменилось, и он сам начал уходить. Скотт потребовал от меня немедленно все прекратить, но я решил дать Стайлзу еще немного времени. Признаю, возможно, это было моей ошибкой. В какой-то момент Стайлз почти ушел от нас. Скотт, несмотря на мой запрет, вошел в круг, пытаясь вытащить его и, разумеется, провалился следом за вами.

\- То есть Скотт все же был там? – Дерек в этом не был уверен, он чувствовал МакКолла после пробуждения, но кто знает.

\- Да, Скотт, Эллисон и мисс Мартин. Они помогали мне.

\- Хорошо, если Стайлз не справился, почему я тут? – Дерек отставил чашку, пить ему больше не хотелось.

\- Кто сказал, что он не справился? Каким-то образом он умудрился вынырнуть сам и вытащил Питера. Стайлзу опять удалось стабилизировать тебя, более того, мне даже показалось, что в какой-то момент он сумел тебя пробудить, но очевидно, не хватило сил, и ты утянул его за собой.

Дерек скрипнул зубами, вот это он помнил отлично. Дикий запад по-стилински, горы и свое падение. А еще он хорошо помнил, как пытался заставить Стайлза отпустить его, но тот упрямо цеплялся за руку Дерека и пыхтел, что справится. Справился, как же.

\- Собственно, ситуация стала патовой, - Дитон сложил руки на груди, - Кора и Айзек были бесполезны, Стайлза ты тоже утянул. Оставались Питер и Скотт. Эллисон требовала прервать ритуал и спасти хотя бы их, внезапно воспротивилась мисс Мартин. Она утверждала, что Стайлз справится, что убивать вас всех будет негуманно и неправильно. Собственно, в это время все вновь стабилизировалось. Питер и Скотт умудрились стать своеобразными якорями. Правда, они при этом не улучшали, но и не ухудшали ситуацию. Тогда я решил разорвать круг.

\- Что? – Дерек недоверчиво посмотрел на ветеринара.

\- Лучше спасти двоих, чем потерять всех, - Дитон спокойно смотрел Дереку в глаза, он и сейчас в своем решении не сомневался.

\- Круг был разорван, но ритуал не прервался. Он внезапно сомкнулся на Стайлзе, так будто тот был источником силы. Я, если честно, не представлял, что делать теперь, но вдруг ты почти мгновенно пробудился и вытянул за собой всех остальных. Всех, кроме Стайлза, он продолжал блуждать. Можно было подумать, что вы поменялись местами. Если бы не мисс Мартин, не знаю, чем бы все кончилось.

\- Что же такого она сделала? – Лидии Дерек не доверял. Питера недаром к ней так тянуло, они очень сильно походили друг на друга. Слишком продуманные, скрытные, умеющие бить по самым больным местам с улыбкой на лице.

\- Пока я усыплял тебя, она, не раздумывая, подошла и отвесила Стайлзу пару затрещин, - Дитон усмехнулся, - крайне специфический подход к магии, но стоит признать действенный.

\- То есть теперь все в полном порядке? – Дерек как-то не верил в счастливые концы. Жизнь слишком часто показывала ему звериную морду, это давно убило остатки его оптимизма.

\- Да, в целом все хорошо, - Дитон убрал травы, - меня лишь Стайлз волнует.

\- Он просто друид, как и ты, в чем проблема? Разве ты не можешь его учить?

\- Могу, безусловно, могу, хотя я и не друид, Дерек, - Дитон продолжал уборку, - я лишился своих сил в ту же ночь когда погибла Талия. Проблема тут в том, что Стайлз еще не умеет ограждать себя, а Неметон его уже заметил и не просто заметил, а пустил в нем корни. Древо вновь ожило, но после смерти Джулии-Дженнифер, оно осталось без друида. Ему сейчас как никогда нужны жертвы. Неметону все равно, кто это будет: необученный мальчишка-друид, которого можно поглотить, или же кровь тех, кого он будет приводить. Только вот если Неметон сведет Стайлза с ума, мы все об этом пожалеем.

Дерек поднялся со стула, ну почему все не могло быть просто. Почему, как только заканчивалась одна проблема, появлялась следующая? Сначала спятивший Питер, за ним канима, потом охотники, стая альф, спятившая на почве мести друидша, за ней паук. А теперь вот сумасшедший Стайлз Стилински. Получите, распишитесь.

\- Он такой особенный? – Дерек потер виски пытаясь прикинуть, что можно сделать.

\- Он потенциально очень и очень силен. Он куда сильнее Дарака и, что хуже всего, умнее.

\- И что ты предлагаешь? Можно лишить его сил? – этот вариант Дереку очень нравился, но Дитон, разумеется, разрушил все надежды:

\- Нет. Он родился с этой силой, так же, как ты родился оборотнем. Его можно и нужно учить, и тогда проблем не возникнет. Поэтому я собираюсь в ближайшее же время увезти его из города.

\- Нет! – Дерек рявкнул это прежде, чем понял, что сказал, Дитон поднял ладони.

\- Дерек, Стайлз не может остаться тут. Он не в состояние защититься от Неметона, у него нет стаи.

\- Стаи? Зачем она ему? – Дерек нахмурился.

\- Если друид является частью стаи, то сила альфы ограждает его от влияния Неметона. А друид в свою очередь защищает стаю и усиливает мощь альфы.

\- Тогда Скотт мог бы…

Дитон прервал Дерека на полуслове:

\- Нет, Скотт не мог бы. Связь альфы и друида - это дар самой природы. Она возникает только между урожденными оборотнями и друидами. Скотт стал оборотнем через укус, и даже тот факт, что он - истинный альфа, этого не отменяет. У него никогда не будет друида.

\- То есть, остаюсь только я?

\- Да, - Дитон кивнул, - остаешься только ты. Поэтому я и собираюсь увезти Стайлза из города, так будет проще для всех.

\- Я сказал, нет, - огрызнулся Дерек.

\- То есть ты хочешь сделать Стайлза частью своей стаи? – уточнил Дитон.

\- Не знаю, мне нужно подумать. Я могу идти?

\- Да, если чувствуешь себя в порядке. Дерек, нужно принять решение как можно скорее.

\- Я же сказал, что подумаю. Спасибо, - Дерек одернул футболку и вышел из клиники. На улице была глухая ночь, разумеется, машины на парковке не было, но было даже к лучшему, идти до лофта было далеко, а подумать стоило.

Стайлз Стилински с самого начала был для Дерека одной большой головной болью. Он слишком много болтал, лез в каждую щель, и его регулярно приходилось вытаскивать из неприятностей. Собственно, как и его дружка, МакКолла, но в отличие от последнего, Стайлз на своих ошибках хотя бы учился. Это явно было его плюсом.

При всей своей внешней болтливости и улыбчивости, Стайлз напрягал Дерека еще и редкостным хладнокровием и расчетливостью. Дерек очень хорошо помнил что именно Стилински предлагал вначале убить его, потом он же предлагал убить каниму, то есть своего одноклассника Джексона Уиттмора. Именно Стайлз швырнул в Питера коктейлем Молотова, Стайлз предлагал пытать Дженнифер, пока та не скажет, где держит шерифа. С одной стороны все это было в тот момент наиболее простым решением проблемы. Но не слишком ли жестоко для семнадцатилетнего подростка?

В то же самое время Дерек прекрасно чувствовал нотки похоти, идущие от Стайлза. Не то чтобы только к нему.

Внимание мистера Стилински привлекали многие окружающие, но в свой адрес Дерек подобного не ожидал. Тем более, что он сам в Стайлзе не видел ровным счетом ничего привлекательного. Худой подросток с явно девичьими чертами лица. Не спасал даже короткий ежик волос. Пухлые щеки, румянец, розовые губы, длинные ресницы. Неудивительно, что Стилински так не везло с девушками. Девчонки редко нравятся девчонкам. Да и вел он себя как ребенок. Раздражающий, надоедливый ребенок.

Дерек не был, слава богу, ни педофилом, это, видимо, было присуще исключительно дяде Питеру, который на четвертом десятке лет решил приударить за школьницей, ни геем, свой пол Дерека никогда не привлекал.

Собственно, вкусы у Дерека уже давно сформировались. Он предпочитал необременительные отношения с женщинами лет тридцати, в идеале - замужними, такими которых интересовали больше постельные развлечения. Дать что-то большее Дерек, дважды болезненно окаравшийся, был не готов. Теперь, спасибо Дженнифер, Дерек точно знал, что со слабым полом у него как-то не складывается.

Тем поразительнее стал контраст. Разыскивая Эрику и Бойда, Дерек почти на три месяца выпустил Скотта и Стайлза из поля зрения. Скотт-то не изменился, а вот Стайлз поменялся радикально. Он вытянулся, почти догнав Дерека по росту, раздался в плечах. Лицо потеряло девичьи черты. Острые скулы, вздернутый нос, на подбородке и щеках заметны следы знакомства с бритвой. Длинные ресницы и розовые губы никуда не делись, но теперь они делали Стайлза миловидным юношей, а не женственным ребенком. Дерек как-то успел забыть, что в этом возрасте парни растут очень быстро. Но главные перемены были не во внешности.

С лица Стайлза все девичье исчезло, но доля женственности в нем осталась. Теперь это просто проявлялось иначе. Откровенно женское кокетство проскальзывало порой в жестах Стайлза. Удивительно плавные движения, небрежный взмах ладони. Это же мелькало, когда Стайлз бросал на окружающих короткие взгляды из-под ресниц или, трогательно краснея, быстро облизывал губы острым язычком.

Самым странным было то, что никто кроме Дерека этого, похоже, не замечал. Как будто их окружали одни слепцы. Самого Дерека в такие моменты просто коротило от нахлынувшей похоти. Хотелось впечатать Стайлза в стену, распробовать этот розовый рот на вкус, содрать одежду и втрахивать в любую вертикальную поверхность, наблюдая как будут краснеть его щеки, слушать его стоны, ощутить, каким станет запах Стайлза после оргазма.

Даже в мыслях Дерека это звучало откровенно бредово, что уж говорить о реальности. Да, Стайлз до сих пор фонил откровенным интересом и явно мог согласиться. Но в какой-то момент Дерек просто испугался. Все указывало на то, что это точно не станет легким, ничего не значащим романом исключительно секса ради. Со Стайлзом все вполне могло стать серьезнее, как бы глупо это не звучало, но - взрослее.

И тут крайне удачно подвернулась Дженнифер, которая, не скрывая, сразу же обозначила свои намерения, и Дерек охотно шагнул в расставленную ловушку.

И вот теперь Дерек снова оказался на распутье. Только теперь все стало еще сложнее. Он хорошо понимал, где реальность, а где - вымысел в его воспоминаниях, но упорно не мог выкинуть из головы ни молодого патриция, ни весьма ладного шерифа, пусть между ними так ничего и не было. Ни уж тем более те девять с половиной лет, что он провел бок о бок со Стайлзом, который даже человеком не был. Стайлзом, бывшим опасной морской тварью, в итоге - фактически убившем его, но все равно любимом. Дерек засыпал и просыпался рядом с ним, видел, как Стайлз смеется и как грустит. До изнеможения любил его, зная каждую родинку на поджаром теле, каждое чувствительное местечко.

Пусть этого никогда не было в реальности, но и забывать это не хотелось. Дерек посмотрел на луну, ее бока были уже почти округлыми, до полнолуния оставались считанные дни. Эту отсрочку он был готов себе дать. А потом придет время принять решение, которое, скорее всего, изменит всю его жизнь. Каким бы оно ни было.


	5. Эпилог

Никогда в жизни Стайлз не чувствовал себя большим идиотом. Крутанувшись на стуле, Стайлз вновь уставился на пустой лист, в верхней строке приветливо моргал курсор. Технически там должна была быть его работа по экономике, по факту сосредоточиться на ней Стайлз не мог уже третий день.

Нет, ладно, по уши втрескаться в небритого, хмурого волка – это, конечно, глупость, но объяснимая. В конце концов, никого круче Дерека в окружении Стайлза просто не было. Тем более, что Дерек четко дал понять: он в отношениях с одним конкретным школьником не нуждается.

Зато как Стайлз презирал себя за лютую ненависть к мисс Блейк. Особенно когда понял, что ей легко досталось все то, о чем самому Стайлзу оставалось лишь мечтать. Честно говоря, когда она оказалась Дараком, Стайлз даже порадовался. Радость была не долгой, потом эта сука похитила отца, и Стайлз думал, что просто сойдет с ума, если не сумеет найти его.

Обошлось, слава богу. Но стоило Стайлзу всего на миг представить, что теперь-то Хейл точно должен осознать что с женщинами ему не везет, и начать рассматривать иные варианты, благо их общение в больнице казалось весьма многообещающим. Дерек ему даже свою бесценную сестру доверил, что уж говорить об остальном. Но мечты так и остались мечтами. Едва закончилась заварушка с Дараком как Дерек с Корой уехали из города, даже не попрощавшись.

Стайлз уверенно делал вид, что ничего не произошло, накрепко запер глупое сердце, не желавшее понять, отчего же его бросили. Благо проблем у них хватало. В город хлынула нечисть, а сам Стайлз начал теряться в реальности.

Пауку Стайлз даже не удивился. Действительно, кто еще не бывал в их славном городке.

И тут соизволили вернуться Хейлы. Стайлз собирался встретить Дерека равнодушно, так, словно ничего и никогда к нему не испытывал, но Дерек, как всегда, все решил по-своему. Он откровенно раздевал Стайлза глазами, постоянно держался рядом, мимолетно касался, пьянил запахом одеколона, и Стайлз сдался. Его оборона не была рассчитана на такую атаку.

Только все наладилось, только Стайлз решился обсудить с Дереком происходящее… как Хейл умер. Ну ладно, почти умер, но лучше от этого не стало.

Стайлз вновь зарылся в книги. Лучше было не вспоминать, каким образом ему удалось выпросить у Питера семейные архивы. Стайлз не был уверен, что сумеет когда-либо повторить эту многоходовку из лести, шантажа и откровенного подкупа. Лидия до сих пор не простила ему слитую Питеру информацию.

Ритуал попался ему на глаза совершенно случайно, но ничего иного не нашлось, пришлось пользоваться им.

И тут Стайлз опозорился целиком и полностью. Он, как последняя шлюха, сразу же залез Дереку в штаны. То, что он вытворял там, во сне, в реальности Стайлз видел только в порно. Но если секс еще можно было объяснить буйством гормонов, то его явную влюбленность, слащаво розовую, как в девчачьих книжках было не объяснить ничем.

Честно говоря, как смотреть теперь Дереку в глаза Стайлз просто не знал. Хорошо хоть за прошедшие после ритуала полторы недели они так ни разу и не встретились. Хотя теперь лучше бы им не встречаться никогда.

\- Крис Арджент? Ты серьезно, Стайлз?

Хорошо знакомый голос с легкой насмешкой заставил Стайлза буквально подпрыгнуть и обернуться. Дерек сидел на подоконнике и нагло усмехался.

\- А что такого? – Стайлз был намерен защищаться до конца. - Он интересный… ну, наверное. Короче, он еще вполне ничего!

\- Ты хоть знаешь, сколько ему лет? – Дерек встал во весь рост.

\- Нет. А ты, можно подумать, знаешь! – Стайлз чуть попятился.

\- Знаю, - Дерек прищурившись окинул его взглядом, Стайлзу мгновенно стало стыдно за старые шорты и растянутую футболку, хотя с чего бы это! Он дома и одевается как хочет!

\- Интересные у тебя фантазии: ошейники, рабство, беременность…

Дерек упорно продолжал нагло глумиться, можно подумать, Стайлз знал, откуда это все вылезло.

\- Эй, не надо! Там не все мое было, ты тоже свою лепту внес! Брачные браслеты, ритуальные бои… я специально покопался, у вас это все реально было! – архив Питера оказался бесценным кладезем знаний, Дерек вдруг стремительно преодолел разделяющее их расстояние, Стайлз отшатнулся, ударившись копчиком о свой же стол.

\- А разве я отрицаю? – Дерек положил ладони на стол и прижался к Стайлзу, провел носом по шее, явно принюхиваясь. Стайлз с трудом сдержал стон, встало у него мгновенно, гадкий волк не мог этого не почуять.

\- Но заметь, ты был совершенно не против. Ни против боев… ни против собственничества, - выдохнул Дерек прямо ему в ухо, и Стайлз сорвался, схватив лицо Дерека в ладони, он жадно впился в его губы. Хейл и не подумал вырываться, не менее жадно отвечая.

Стайлз даже не понял, в какой момент его усадили на стол, он лишь торопливо стянул с Дерека куртку и теперь пытался избавить его от футболки. Дерек стоял меж его широко разведенных ног, вжимаясь в пах, и Стайлз чувствовал его каменный стояк. Одежда явно была лишней.

Хейл, недолго думая, помог снять футболку с себя и просто разорвал футболку Стайлза. Откровенно говоря, прямо сейчас Стайлзу на тряпки было плевать. Он провел ладонями по безупречно гладкой груди, по восхитительным кубиками пресса и застонал. Все было точно как там, но намного лучше, потому что реальнее.

Дерек притянул его к себе и сунул руки под резинку шорт, сжимая в ладонях ягодицы Стайлза.

Отчего-то этот жест подействовал на Стайлза как ведро холодной воды. Видит бог, он до безумия хотел прямо сейчас переместиться на кровать и позволить Дереку все, совершенно все, что тот захочет. Разумеется, на условиях полной взаимности, у Стайлза тоже было много фантазий и желаний. Только вот было еще кое-что, что Стайлз хотел даже сильнее секса, поэтому, вцепившись в волосы Дерека, который буквально вылизывал его шею, Стайлз отстранил его.

\- Стой! Подожди! – Стайлз быстро облизнулся, Дерек выглядел потрясающе: растрепанный, тяжело дышащий и отчаянно желающий именно его – Стайлза Стилински.

\- Что? – прямо рык, а не голос.

\- Я хочу кое-что еще! – Стайлз взял себя в руки, ну, по крайней мере, попытался взять. - Раз никто из нас не умирает, не находится в рабстве, да и в целом ситуация не критическая, прежде чем я опять… лишусь девственности, я хочу свидание!

Дерек опять рыкнул, его глаза сверкнули алым, сердце Стайлза провалилось куда-то в пятки. Никто его слушать не будет, Дерек просто нагнет его и поимеет. Только вот что-то подсказывало Стайлзу, что не должна эта мысль так возбуждать.

Дерек тряхнул головой и поднял на Стайлза взгляд, глаза были уже обычного почти зеленого цвета.

\- Значит, свидание? Уверен? – в голосе Хейла явно слышалась насмешка. Стайлз кивнул и ткнул пальцем в плечо.

\- Да, чувак! Я уверен! Будет кино, пицца, разговоры на обычные человеческие темы и, может в конце, тебе обломится пара поцелуев.

\- Хорошо, - Дерек кивнул и поднял футболку, надев ее обратно. Стайлз с огромным трудом сдержал разочарованный стон, он бы еще полюбовался этим прессом, - будет тебе свидание.

Подхватив куртку, он подошел к окну и обернулся.

\- Стайлз!

Стайлз едва успел поймать тяжелый бархатный мешочек.

\- Это что?

Дерек только улыбнулся.

\- Я всегда держу свое слово. До завтра, я заеду за тобой в пять! - и выпрыгнул в окно, скрывшись в ночи.

Стайлз развязал завязки и вытряхнул содержимое. На его ладонь упал увесистый браслет: толстые звенья и в середине небольшая пластина, на которой выгравирован трискелион. Застежки на браслете не было, лишь одно звено было разомкнуто. Судя по всему, подразумевалось, что браслет наденут всего раз и снимать больше не будут.

Слегка удивлял только металл, сначала Стайлзу показалось что браслет сделан из серебра, что, по меньшей мере, было странно для оборотней. Однако, приглядевшись, на пластине он заметил клеймо. Цифры 950 ему ровным счетом ничего не говорили, но гугл, как всегда, пришел на помощь. Прикинув вес браслета, Стайлз присвистнул, в его ладони лежало маленькое состояние.

\- Что б ты знал, Хмурый волк! Предложение делают после свиданий! – Стайлз крикнул в сторону окна, надеясь, что адресат его услышит.

Еще раз глянув на браслет, Стайлз решительно выдвинул ящик стола, где-то тут он точно не так давно видел плоскогубцы. Он же не какой-то там оборотень, чтобы пальцами металл гнуть. Усмехнувшись, Стайлз положил браслет на запястье. Завтрашний день обещал стать интересным.


End file.
